Nunca podras escapar de tu destino
by Lovemamoru
Summary: Cap12: Promesas. No todas estan hechas para ser cumplidas. Porque a veces, hay que sacrificarse por el otro. Y en ese momento... las promesas se las lleva el viento.
1. Comienzo

**Nunca podrás escapar de tu Destino**

_Papa, mama, Mina donde,¿¿ donde están??-_

_Subo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo. Solo escucho gritos. Tengo miedo, por que,¿¿ por que??_

_En estos pasadizos no me van a poder ver, ya casi llego a la habitación de mis padres. Espió por una rendija. NOOOOO!!!! Las palabras no pueden salir de mi boca, mama, papa… las lagrimas inundan mi rostro. No por favor, NOOO!!!!._

_Ya esta hecho señor, los señores han sido asesinados. ¿Ya tienen a la niña?_

_Si, la otra ha desaparecido, pero con una nos conformamos. _

_Ok, mejor vamonos._

NOOOOOOO!!!!- Me levanto toda transpirada, y con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Otra vez el mismo sueño, ya habían desaparecido pero ahora… ahora volvieron.

Mejor voy a tomar algo y me tomo una aspirina, se me parte la cabeza.

Me levanto y voy rumbo a la cocina.

Donde deje esas malditas aspirinas... Grrr…

Esos modales no son dignos de una princesa…

¿Quién sos?, ¿Dónde estas?

La cocina estaba toda oscura, solo los rayos de luna le daban al lugar, una visibilidad muy débil.

A pesar que te fuiste hace 10 años, ¿no me reconoces?

Tengo que encontrar algo para defenderme, veo un cuchillo que deje afuera. Gracias a Dios que soy tan desordenada. Lo tomo, y me pongo en pose defensiva. Si me iba a atacar, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Este pobre infeliz no sabe con quien se mete.

Mostrate, cobarde!!!- Esta situación me estaba hartando.

Esta bien, por lo visto su majestad no se acuerda de mí.

Prende la luz, lo que mis ojos veían, era… era él. El causante de todo, del porque yo había tomado este rumbo. Estaba anonadada, simplemente no lo podía creer. El me miraba con esa mirada, que parecía que me desnudaba, tome conciencia de cómo estaba vestida. MIERDA!! Llevaba una musculosa y la ropa interior, nada más.

Podía ver en esos ojos de un azul profundo, como me desvestía con la mirada. Como me examinaba de arriba abajo.

Cuando por fin pude articular palabra.

¿Que haces acá??- Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Es obvio ¿no?. Vine por vos, nuestro clan te necesita. Vos sos la única que puede enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos. La única que puede manejar la espada sagrada.

Creo que no entendiste. Yo Renuncie a TODO.- otra vez grite. No lo podía creer, pretendían acabar con mi felicidad. Eso no lo iba a permitir. No mientras me llame Serena.

COMPORTATE!!!- no solo me grito sino que se acerco a mi y me sujeto de los brazos.- Compórtate, vas a despertar a todo el edificio.- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono mas suave y mirándome a los ojos.

No me interesa!!!!, Endimión creo que quedo bien claro. Yo abandone todo. No iba a permitir que quieran que mate a mi hermana!!!, No lo entiendes, es mi hermana!! – No puede mas, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, me aferre lo mas fuerte que pude a el. El me abrazo y me tranquilizo.

Lo se Serena, pero nuestro enemigo cada día se esta haciendo mas fuerte. Todos nuestros intentos por detenerlo son inútiles. Tu hermana no es la misma, ahora es una persona malvada. No solo quieren someternos, sino que piensan hacer lo mismo con el resto de la humanidad. Por favor si estimas tanto a los humanos, tienes que luchar. Es tu deber, es tu destino.

Lo se, pero…es difícil. A demás el consejo nunca me acepto, siempre me comparaban con mi hermana, estoy seguro que si pudieran elegir, hubieran preferido que a mi me llevaran.

Y que!! Desde cuando te importo lo que pensaban los demás. Siempre fuiste reacía a los comentarios del consejo de esos ancianos decrépitos.

Ja, si supieras la verdadera razón por la que partí.

Eso es lo que vengo a averiguar, el por que abandonaste tu obligación, el porque abandonaste a todos, el por que …me abandonaste- Se podía escuchar claramente el dolor en su vos.

YO TE ABANDONE!!! YO!!!... Me estas cargando ¿no?, es una broma. No puedo creer lo cara dura que sos!!!- Endimión se sorprendió al ver mi reacción.

Pero… que te pasa…- Se notaba en su cara la sorpresa.

Lo que me pasa- me aleje lo mas que pude de el, el solo oler su perfume me intoxicaba, y me dañaba.- Es que estaba cansada que TODOS me tengan lastima. Que me comparen con mi hermana, que nadie, pero nadie me quiera por lo que soy, sino por que soy la princesa!!!. Y por ultimo, la razón principal fuiste VOS!!! Yo hubiera soportado TODO!, por que pensé que vos eras mi amigo, que me querías. Y… me di cuenta que no, que lo único que querías era poder.

Serena yo…

CALLATE!!! No lo niegues. Beryl me lo dijo todo. Yo… yo te amaba!!!! Y vos jugaste conmigo!!! Me engañaste con esa!!!!! Con Beryl que era mi mejor amiga- Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos. Con cada suceso que recordaba, mi corazón se hacia pedazos.

Serena eso no es verdad. Yo, yo …nunca te engañe. Yo te amaba, y… lo sigo haciendo. Por mucho que intente olvidarte. No pude, todo este tiempo que te fuiste, yo… no pude olvidarte.

ANDATE!!!

NO!!, hay que aclarar esto!!

ANDATE!! No quiero escuchar más tus mentiras. Andate, que no se te olvide que por mas que te aya concedido tu deseo de gobernar todo el clan y que ahora vos sos el Rey, no te da derecho a mandarme. Yo soy la legitima Reina, quien desciende de nuestra progenitora. Mi sangre es de la nobleza. La tuya no!!. Lo único que sos es un pobre INFELIZ, sediento de poder. Quien no dudo en traicionarme. No me mires así, yo creí en vos… cuando me besabas, cuando me decías que me amabas. El día que me fui, fue por que te vi a vos y a Beryl besándose!! ¿me lo vas a negar?.. En ese momento vos me habías jurado amor eterno. Yo me entregue a vos, en cuerpo y alma. Solo para que me traicionaras, con mí mejor amiga. Todas esas palabras dulces, de amor…tus besos…todos tenían un propósito: PODER!!, y claro mientras tanto te divertías conmigo. Estoy segura, que mientras yo soñaba con vos, vos y Beryl se reían de lo tonta e ingenua que era la princesa. Pero para tu información yo cambie, la Serena que conociste ya no existe mas!! Esta enterrada, como lo esta mi amor por vos!!!

No hables de lo que no sabes, ese día Beryl me aclaro sus sentimientos. Me beso, es cierto, pero ni bien me pude safar de sus brazos le explique que a la única persona que podía amar, es a vos!! Siempre fuiste la dueña de mi corazón, y… lo sigues siendo.

JA! NO ME HAGAS REIR!!! Todos estos años, me han servido de algo. No volveré a confiar en alguien como vos, Beryl me mostró las suficientes pruebas. Pensas que podes venir de un día para el otro y revolver todo el pasado, hacerme sufrir, otra vez. NO!!! No te lo voy a permitir, no me interesas más!! Yo NO TE AMO!! Lo único que siento es lastima por un ser tan patético!!

ESTA BIEN!!! No me creas, pero hay algo que no vas a poder evitar. El luchar es tu obligación, y no solo por tus pares, sino por toda la humanidad. Nuestros enemigos, están planeando transformar a todos los seres humanos en seres malignos, en una especie de derivación de nosotros. Como sabes, tu hermana sigue en el profundo sueño que, nuestros enemigos la sometieron. Pero estamos seguros que el tiempo para que se despierte esta llegando. Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda. Sos la única que puede…matarla.

Lo se… pero duele… ella es mi hermana, ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso ese día… del que la hayan secuestrado… siempre me reprocho, el a ver estado escondida en los pasadizos del castillo. Capaz si no hubiera sido una cobarde… talvez los hubiera derrotado…

No seas tonta, a pesar que dominabas algunos de tus poderes, y que conocías algo sobre lucha, eras muy joven.

NO!! YO PODRIA HABER DEFENDIDO A TODOS!! SOY UNA COBARDE!!

NO!! Serena, solo tenias 7 años!!!

Y que!!! Tal vez si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, me hubieran llevado a MÍ!! Y mi hermana seria la reina, como todos SIEMPRE QUISIERON!!!

De pronto Serena siente un golpe en su cara, seguido de un ardor en el cachete. Endimión le había dado una bofetada. Estaba en estado de shock. El nunca le había golpeado, NUNCA un hombre le había golpeado. NUNCA nadie que supiera quien era, siquiera le había alzado la vos.

- ¿Por que no piensas, antes de hablar?. Si no te hubieras escondido, te hubieran secuestrado, o peor te hubieran matado. Y eso significaría, que no habría ninguna esperanza para nosotros. Nuestros enemigos, no tendrían ningún impedimento para gobernar y hacer lo que quieran. Y con respecto a tu terquedad, de decir que nadie te quiere. Yo creo que es algo patético. El querer ponerte en papel de victima, el no asumir que no queres hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades, y que por eso tomas esa posición de dar lastima. Vos misma te creaste una mentira. Es verdad que mucha gente no te quería como reina, pero vos en ves de luchar, en ves de cerrarle la boca, y demostrarle que estaban equivocados, le diste la razón. Tomaste el camino más fácil : huir. Cuando te fuiste, no solo me dejaste destrozado, tus amigas, tus damas, ellas… creían en vos, y vos las decepcionaste. Y… a mi también, yo siempre creí en vos, sigo haciéndolo… Y si te interesa saber…- me miro directamente a los ojos. Yo no podía articular palabra, solo lagrimas salian de mis ojos, estaba como en un estado de shock- yo nunca tuve nada con Beryl, después que te fuiste intento acercarse, pero yo SIEMPRE la rechace. Hace 6 años se marcho, suponemos que se alió con el enemigo, por despecho. Juro que se iba a vengar por que no la correspondía. Mejor me voy, pero de algo esta segura… voy a volver. Y espero que asumas tu responsabilidad, por que como vos lo dijiste: Vos sos la legítima heredera, por tu sangre corre la sangre de nuestra progenitora. – Y sin decir mas, salio por el bacón y se perdió en la noche.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para poder dormir, pero si algo era seguro, era que hoy no iba a poder dormir. Muchas recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza, tal vez lo que me dijo era verdad… Escape, por que no quería enfrentar mi destino, no quería luchar… y escogí el camino más fácil. Un camino donde no hay obstáculos, es cierto que siempre desee ser como los humanos, vivir libre sin ataduras, sin reglas. Como princesa mi vida estaba llena de impedimentos. Pero si algo obtuve de todo este tiempo, es el calor de mucha gente que me ayudo, muchos seres humanos que me demostraron que no todos son malos. Es cierto que hay gente que no tiene escrúpulos y que son guiadas por la ambición. Pero también descubrí el valor de una amistad, por lo que sos y no por cual es tu posición. Y estaba segura, aunque me rompa el corazón tener que matar a mi hermana, así lo haría. Si matarla significaba, salvar a toda la gente que conocí, quienes me brindaron ese apoyo incondicional.

- voy a pelear, por todas las personas que quiero. No voy a huir más. Este es mi destino, esta es mi obligación y la voy a aceptar.

Me dirijo a un armario que se encuentra en mi dormitorio, enfrente de la cama.

- hace tanto tiempo que no te uso- Miro mi espada, esta como siempre. Es una espada samurai, con un mango blanco con la luna creciente. Representante de nuestro clan. La espada esta hecha del cristal de plata, reliquia de nuestra familia. Mi madre cuando era pequeña, me contó una historia a mí y a mí…hermana.

En un principio todos nosotros somos hijos de nuestra progenitora, ella dio a luz dos reinas. Eino y Ake. En un principio todo fue una época prospera y llena de paz. Nuestra progenitora era una persona que respeto a los humanos, ya que ella se enamoro de uno de ellos. Kensuke, el la encontró un día, sola desamparada y embarazada… el le brindo el apoyo incondicional, incluso cuando nuestra progenitora le contó la verdad. Ella tenia miedo que el no la aceptara, debido a que ella era un vampiro. Ella en un principio era una humana, pero un día fue atacada por una extraña figura. Luego de dicho ataque se despertó y vio el cuerpo sin vida de dicho atacante, para sorpresa de ella era una figura desconocida, no era humano, era más bien una bestia. Con enormes alas, parecía un murciélago. Era horrendo, por suerte su hermano la pudo salvar. Pero fue demasiado tarde, el mounstro la había mordido, convirtiéndola en una de ellos. Luego del ataque su hermano le prometió que no contaría nada. Pero para su mala suerte, después de dos meses, se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. De inmediato se lo contó a su hermano, ella esperaba el apoyo incondicional de el, ya que a pesar de su nueva condición ella seguía siendo su hermana. Pero para sorpresa de ella, su hermana no solo la rechazo, sino que le informo a todo el pueblo, y de inmediato todo la gente de dicho pueblo se empecino en matarla. Era entendible ya que tenían miedo. La pobre estaba destrozada, no solo la querían matar, sino que las personas que más quería, la habían abandonado. Ella no se busco ese destino, ella nunca quiso que la atacara esa bestia. Y mucho menos quedarse embarazada. Tenía miedo que su hijo/a, naciera como ese mounstruo. Como pudo, logro escapar de ese lugar. Vago por varios pueblos, hasta que no pudo mas no había comido, ni dormido bien en días. Se desmayo en un callejón, pero para su suerte un hombre la encontró y la socorrió. Este joven cuido de ella, poco a poco ella se fue enamorando de el.

Pero ella le tenia que contar la verdad, por que sino al momento del parto cuando viera a su primogénito, se daría cuenta que ella era un mounstruo. Ella le contó todo, y para su sorpresa el la acepto y la apoyo incondicionalmente. Y le pedio compartir junto el resto de la eternidad, el quería ser como ella. Era el amor tan grande que tenían el uno por el otro. Las cosas habían empezado mal para ella, pero poco a poco todo estaba cambiando. Kensuke se transformo en un vampiro. Cuando fue el momento del parto, nuestra progenitora se sorprendió mucho, ya que tuvo gemelas. Y dio gracias a que no nacieron como la bestia que la había convertido en vampiro. Las niñas crecieron en un ambiente rodeado de paz y amor. Las dos eran totalmente diferentes. Una era rubia de ojos azules, Ake , y la otra morocha de ojos marrones, Eino. Al crecer las niñas se volvían cada vez más bella.

Pero con lo que no contaba nuestra progenitora era que, su hija mayor Eino, estaba acumulando cada vez mas odio. Odio a su hermana por que la consideraba la mas bonita de las dos, odio a los humanos, ya que siempre que salían su hermana se robaba la atención de todos. Ella no entendía por que sus padres la obligaban a esconder a los humanos quienes eran, no entendía por que debían tomar sangre de animales. No entendía, el por que someterse a seres tan inferiores.

Entonces ella ideo un plan malévolo, el día de su cumpleaños y el de su hermana numero dieciséis. Se revelaría, mataría a su hermana, y a sus padres si era necesario. Y formaría un nuevo mundo repleto de vampiros. Ese día junto con sus seguidores, quienes eran humanos, pero ella los convirtió en sus siervos, se produjo la masacre. Por suerte uno de los siervos al ver la belleza de Ake no pudo matarla, y la ayudo a escapar, juntos escaparon. Y desde ese fatídico día, se formaron los dos clanes. Los Einos y los Akenes.

Los Einos es un clan lleno de traición, odio. Este clan no tardo en aumentar de número, eran seres despreciables, que asesinaban sin piedad. Ake no podía creer como su hermana, había acabado con la vida de sus padres. Y se propuso como objetivo matarla. Su muerte significaba el fin de todas las muertes de personas que estaba causando. Ella además vengaría la muerte de sus padres.

No tenía otra opción, ella no quería que el mundo donde vivió tan feliz, se convirtiera, en lo que deseaba su hermana. Desde chicas su madre le había inculcado que debía respetar a los humanos, ya que ella lo había sido, al igual que su padre.

Con esta decisión Ake decidió enfrentar a su hermana, aunque le dolía en el alma.

El enfrentamiento con su hermana fue duro, ambas manejaban la espada a la perfección, la batalla fue larga y tediosa. Pero Ake pudo vencer a su hermana.

Luego de eso los siervos juraron vengar a su Reina. Ake pronto formo una familia con el siervo que era de su hermana, este se llamaba Eijkman. Esta familia creció cada vez más. Pero las guerras nunca cesaron, hasta el día de hoy. Nuestro deber como miembros del clan de Akenes es luchar contra aquellos que desean ir contra la voluntad de nuestra progenitora. Ella quería que creciéramos junto a los humanos, ya que en un principio ella lo fue.

así lo haré, protegeré a todos mis seres queridos- guardo la espada. Y me voy a mi cama, mañana tengo que trabajar.

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama pudo dormir.

Al otro día se despertó, por suerte no tuve la misma pesadilla, sino que esta vez soñó con su hermana. Soñó con los momentos, en los cuales fue tan feliz, como jugaba con ella. Soñó también con el… a pesar del tiempo, no lo pudo olvidar. El fue su primer amor y hombre. Por más que intento, nunca pudo. El siempre estaba en su mente y mucho más en su corazón.

Espero que hoy sea un buen día- dijo mientras se desperezaba. Se levanto lo más rápido, como siempre se levantaba con el tiempo justo. Se baño lo mas rápido que pudo. Por suerte esta vez había dejado la ropa que iba a usar preparada. Se cambio y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.

- Mi tiempo es corto, así que voy a tener que arreglar todo- Ella sabia que en cualquier momento, Endimión iba a llegar y tendrían que partir. Pero antes se quería despedir de sus amigos. De la familia de su novio, que la habían tratado como a una hija. Y por ultimo lo más doloroso, de su novio. Este era un humano, ella sabia que tarde o temprano lo tendría que dejar. Pero cuando llego a esta tierra tan lejana, que era Tokio, su corazón estaba tan destrozado debido a la traición de Endimión, que quiso olvidarse de el a través de Motoki. Lo conoció desde que llego a Tokio, pero le fue difícil a Motoki conquistarla. Serena estaba reacia a los hombres. Pero el se supo ganar el corazón de la rubia poco a poco. Ya eran 6 años de noviazgo, si fuera por el ya se hubieran casado hace 3 años, pero la rubia siempre encontraba la manera de evadir ese tema.

Ella sabia que tarde o temprano el tiempo pasaría, y ella no envejecería, mientras que su novio si. Igualmente, aunque lo quería mucho, y el la hacia muy feliz, no era el mismo sentimiento que tenia con Endimión. Esto la volvía loca, por mas que intentaba nunca se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza.

Luego del desayuno se dirigió al trabajo. Desde que llego a Tokio que trabajaba en el periódico de dicha cuidad. _Tokio News_. Ella era fotógrafa, un trabajo que adoraba. En el tiempo que vivió con su clan, siempre le fascinó la fotografía. Se acuerda cuando sus padres le regalaron su primera cámara. Ese fue el último regalo antes de que los mataran. Mina era una persona muy extrovertida y siempre quería que le sacara fotos.

Tal vez, sino te hubieran raptado, seria modelo…- susurro, recordando como le gustaba a su hermana que le sacaran fotos. Y ser el centro de atención.

Este trabajo no solo le sirvió de sustento de vida, también conoció a muchos amigos a ahí. Y también a su novio, el era periodista.

Debía renunciar, dejar de lado su felicidad, para poder ir a luchar. Debía pelear, si quería que esos seres que tanto quería siguieran vivos. Ella conocía a sus enemigos, eran unos desalmados. Mataron a sus padres y raptaron a su hermana. No solo eso la convirtieron en uno de ellos, en un ser despreciable y desalmado.

Ella no solo protegería a los seres humanos de los malévolos planes de los Einos, sino que vengaría todo el daño que le hicieron.

Pero por ahora debería decirle adiós a la vida normal que llevo por 10 años, en la cual era solamente Serena Tsukino. En la cual conoció amigos, a alguien que la quiere y que la hizo muy feliz. Gente que la quería por lo que era, no por ser la princesa. Gente que no la criticaba, y que no esperaban que cometiera un error para afirmar que no era digna del trono. Gente que a cada error que cometía le daba la mano. Por esto, ella decidió luchar. Por toda esa gente que siempre le brindo su apoyo.

Llego a la puerta del trabajo, ahora venia la parte mas dura. Decirle a todos, que se tenía que ir. Que posiblemente no volvería. Pero ese era su destino, y lo tenía que cumplir. Por mas que siga huyendo el siempre la iba a seguir. Si no actuaba este mundo, al cual amaba tanto iba a desaparecer. Por más que le doliera, ella era la única capaz de enfrentar a los enemigos

Bueno ahí vamos…-

HOLA!!!! Bueh, estaba aburrida y se me ocurrio empezar otra historia. Lo que pasa es que como ahora que estoy de vaca, tengo muuucho tiempito libre. Y mis amigas esyan rindiendo sus examenes, así que dije por que no empiezo otra historia!!

Ya que estuve viendo bastante blood+, se me ocurrio hacer una de vampiros y de lucha. Jeje!! Obviamente mi queridismo Darien, o Endimión en este caso, va a ser el protagonista. Pero primero van a sufrir un poco, jaja.

Buehh espero que le guste este fic!!!

Paso a agradecer por todos los review que me llegan por la otra historia_, ¿Quién es Darien Chiba?._

**Gaby Bunny**, que me ayudo a publicar mi fic. Ya que la tontita de yo, no sabia que poner, asta que me di cuenta!! Jejeje

**Usako Suyi**: Viva la patria carajo!!! Jajaa compatriota!!! Aguante Argentina!! Jaja tanto me pega la patria?? Jaja.

**Celia Chiba**: Un honor que te guste mi fic!! Eso si ya quiero saber el final de _Sailor_ _Moon Dreams_, me esta matando la intriga!!!

**Ydiel:** gracias por conectarte para leer mi historia!!! Me dan ganas de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda!!

**Maskrena:** Gracias!! Por favor actualiza Camino a Cristal Tokio!!! Me muero de la intriga!!!

Y muchas gracias también a **Erika Chiba, Kaouru himura, Neoreinasailor moon, Miara Makisan y fabiola Moon!!!**

Muchas Gracias!!! Espero que le guste este tanto como el otro!!!!

_**Beshos!! **_

_**Gaby**_


	2. Despedidas

Capitulo 2: Despedidas

Entre a la oficina, ese lugar que ya hacia casi 10 años que trabajaba. El editor Asasuma Otome. Desde que llegue el fue como un padre para mi, el confió en mi desde el primer momento. Yo no tenia experiencia ni nada por el estilo, nunca en mi vida había trabajado, ni sabia valerme por mi cuenta. Durante este tiempo supe valerme por mi misma. Y todo lo que he forjado ha sido fruto de mi esfuerzo. La verdad que para ser un hombre de apenas 50 años es muy guapo. Sus facciones son maduras, con el pelo de color castaño claro, entremezclado con algunas canas. Sus ojos eran de un verde claro, con algunos toques de marrón claro. Es de una estatura media, bajo por ser hombre. Su cuerpo para poseer la edad que tiene, no esta nada mal. Mas de un compañero de trabajo lo envidia, por que además del porte que posee, su sola presencia emana elegancia y gracia.

-Hola Sere, ¿Que raro verte tan temprano por acá?. Ya había pensado que como ahora sos famosa, te olvidaste de este viejo y pobre editor.

-Pero, como vas a decir esto, si sos como un padre para mi- voy y lo abrazo.

-Mira ahora no solo no me queres, me decís viejo, no sigas que la embarras mas.

- Jajaja. Cambiando de tema. – me alejo un poco, y me siento en la silla que esta enfrente de el- ¿Cómo anda tu mujer? Me dijeron que había preparado una fiesta, con el motivo del cumpleaños de tu hijo. ¿Cómo anda el pequeño Riku?¿Cuánto cumple?

- Mas que pequeño… Mi querido hijo Riku ya tiene 18 años.

- ¿¡QUE?!

- Sip, 18 ya tiene el PEQUEÑO Riku, el tiempo pasa para vos también. Aunque a veces parece que no. Es curioso no?, desde que llegaste estas igual. Ningún cambio, pareciera que el tiempo no pasa para vos.

- Eh… jeje, supongo que deben ser mis genes- dijo algo nerviosa, algo yo diría demasiado.

-Que tontería no, jaja. Si sos joven, es obvio que sigas tan radiante en todo este tiempo. Bueno cambiando de tema, ya que estas acá me gustaría mucho que vayas a la fiesta. Para sacar fotos, además mi mujer le encanta tu componía y no acepta un no por respuesta. Así que hoy a las 8 te quiero en la fiesta. Y nada de peros. ¿No vas a plantar a mi mujer, no? Sabes que se pone muy pesada, si no tiene lo que quiere.

-Jeje, lose. Pero venia para renunciar- lo último lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza-

- QUE!!! NO, NO, NO!!!

-Pero…

- Sos la mejor fotógrafa y reportera que tenemos, sos como una hija no puedo permitirte que te vayas. ¿Es por el dinero? Cuanto te ofrecieron, yo lo duplico!!!

- jajja, me alegra saber que me aprecias tanto. Pero no es por el dinero. Si fuera por mi JAMAS renunciaría, no solo adoro este trabajo, sino que los adoro a todos ustedes. NUNCA me iría por mas que me ofrecieran mas dinero, por que el primero que creyó en mi fuiste vos. Es otra razón la que me motiva a renunciar.

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno lo que pasa, es que me tengo que ir… y no se si voy a volver. Veras, mi familia me necesita. En cualquier momento me tengo que ir. Nose cuando, pero lo que se es que va a ser muy pronto.

- Pero… si vos me habías dicho, que tus padres habían muertos, y que tu hermana la habían raptado. Yo pensé que estabas sola.

-Si…- no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos- pero, es difícil de explicar. Es verdad que mis padres murieron, y mi hermana fue raptada. Pero es de suma importancia que me vaya. Me duele mucho dejar Tokio, y volver a mi cuidad de origen. Yo deje ahí todo mi pasado, todo lo que me hizo mal. Pero me necesitan, yo huí…Deje atrás todas mis obligaciones, y ahora es fundamental que vuelva y retome mis responsabilidades. Por eso creo que no volveré. Lo siento…- no aguanto más, y me largue a llorar. Rápidamente Asasuma vino y me abrazo y como el padre adoptivo que se sentía de ella la consoló.

- Shh… te entiendo conejita, ya va a pasar. No te preocupes. Yo se que vas a ir, vas a resolver los problemas y vas a volver lo mas triunfante. Nunca ningún problema te detuvo, siempre saliste airosa de todos tus problemas, yo se que vas a resolverlos todos.

- Jeje, gracias.- se limpia las lagrimas, con un pañuelo que le dio Asasuma.- Hace rato que no me decías conejita.

- Es que la ocasión ameritaba que te diga así. Jaja. Bueno hoy quiero que en la fiesta de mi hijo te pongas de lo mas linda, veni. Te va a servir para despejarte.

-Nose, es que no estoy de ánimos.

-No señorita, este viejo quiere y exige tu presencia. Además mi hijo se va poner muy triste si no estas.- le guiña un ojo- No se que haces con Furukawa, pudiendo tener la vitalidad de mi hijo. Además que gozarías de que yo sea tu suegro. Riko esta muy interesado en vos.

-Jajaj, Asa no seas así. Sabes que yo soy muuuuucho más grande que tu hijo. Además hace ya 6 años que estoy con Motoki. Tu hijo se merece una mujer mejor. Alguien que lo enamore. EL tiene 18 años, con las hormonas a flor de piel, lo único que ve en mi es atractivo físico, nada profundo. Solo me ve con un solo fin.: sexo.

- jajja, siempre tan perspicaz.

-Por algo soy una de las mejores fotógrafas y reportera en Tokio ¿no?

-Absolutamente. Pero quieras o no, te quiero ver en la fiesta de mi hijo. Si no me voy a encargar de mandarte a buscar. Y si es necesario te voy a traer a rastras

- jaja, esta bien! Ganaste, como siempre!!

- Entonces nos vemos a las 8 en mi casa. Te quiero ver hermosa!!!

- Claro, lo que usted diga jefe!

-Andate, te doy el día libre. Pero con una condición

- ¿Que pasa que estamos generosos?

-Nada, te doy el día libre, pero con la única condición que te pongas radiante. Así no solo mi hijo me va a agradecer, sino también sus amigos.

-jajja, siempre tan generoso el señor. Lastima que sea a través de mi.

- Andate, dale.

- Chao, pero antes un beso al jefe, jaa- se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla-

- Siempre igual, dale anda…

Sin decir mas la rubia salio de la oficina, y se dirigió a lo que seria su día libre. Pero antes saldría a saludar a sus amigos y novio. Quienes trabajaban ahí. También les tendría que contar que se debía ir. Cosa que le dolía en el alma hacerlo.

Ya en la oficina de sus amigos se encargo de reunir a todos, para informarlos al mismo tiempo, y así ahorrarse tiempo.

- ¿Que pasa conejita, algún problema, por que esa cara?

-No, nada Unasuki, ¿le avisaste a tu hermano?

-Si claro.

-¿Que paso amor?-se acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios-

-¡Vamos, no muestren la comida a los pobres!-

-jajja Kae vos siempre tan graciosa- le dice Motoki- Pero estas así por que queres, por que se de alguien que esta muy interesado en vos. ¿O no Yasuhiro?

-MOTOKI!!- gritan a la ves los dos aludidos.

-Basta de pelear! Los reuní a todos por que hay algo que les tengo que comunicar. Unasuki, Yasuhiro, Kae, Hikaru y por ultimo mi querido Motoki, durante estos 10 años me brindaron el mejor tesoro que se le puede dar a alguien: su amistad. Ustedes ayudaron a forjar a la persona en la que me convertí. Me ayudaron cuando lo necesite, y sin pedir nada a cambio. Me brindaron cariño y amor…

- Amor por que decís todo esto, ¿que pasa?. Me estas asustando, amor…

-Amor déjame terminar. Lo que pasa, es que… me tengo que ir y no se si voy a volver. Mi familia me necesita. Yo se que no les hable mucho de mi pasado, por que este es muy doloroso. Me fui de mi país por que escape de mis obligaciones, y nunca pensé en volver. Pero ahora ellos me necesitan, no pongan esas caras. Se que yo les dije que mis padres murieron y que mi hermana fue secuestrada y hasta el día de hoy no apareció, pero en mi cuidad hay ciertas obligaciones que tengo que atender, y por las cuales no se si voy a poder volver.

- Sere…- dijeron todos, mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. El ambiente se transformo en uno totalmente triste. Todos quieren mucho a Serena, y la noticia de la despedida de ella era un golpe muy fuerte.

-¿Pero que tipo de obligaciones?- pregunto Motoki, obviamente era el mas afectado.

-No se los puedo decir, me gustaría hacerlo pero es algo muy confidencial. Lo siento…-

-Chicos nos podrían dejar un momento solos- pidió Motoki. El necesitaba profundizar mas las preguntas, la simple explicación que dio no lo satisfacía.

- claro- dijeron todos y se fueron-

- Motoki, yo…lo siento…

- ya se amor, ¿que te parece si te acompaño?

-NO, son mis problemas, y yo sola los tengo que enfrentar.

- Serena no seas orgullosa, somos una pareja, y los problemas de uno son los del otro. Serena yo te amo. Yo se que tu pasado es doloroso, y no quiero que sufras mas. Yo te voy a ayudar a superarlo. Pero por favor déjame ayudarte.

-NO, lo siento. Pero esto es algo que yo sola necesito enfrentar. Además no podes acompañarme. Esto no es un viaje de placer, si venís conmigo podes resultar lastimado.

- Amor, no entiendo, en que estas involucrada

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirte. Desde que empezamos nuestra relación yo te dije que hay cosas de mi que nunca te iba a contar, también te dije que un día mi pasado vendría por mi. Yo te dije que escape de mis obligaciones, y ahora las tengo que asumir. Lo siento, no quería que pasara…por eso en un principio me negué a salir con vos. Mierda!!! Yo sabia que te iba a lastimar- se sienta en una silla que había en la oficina, se lleva las manos a la cara y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. La impotencia que tenia era tan grande-

- Sere, shh, te entiendo… es que me duele tanto- la abraza, con sus mano toma su cara. Limpia sus lagrimas con sus dedos. Y la mira a los ojos, esos ojos que el adoraba tanto. Por que siempre estaban llenos de vida, ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar y llenos de tristeza.

- a mi también me duele, mucho…pero es de suma importancia que vaya. Y me gustaría prometerte que voy a volver, pero…no puedo…- lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

- lo se, pero no importa lo que digas, yo siempre te voy a estar esperando.- la aparta y la mira a los ojos.- Te amo, Serena y por mas que te vayas y jamás vuelvas mi corazón va a ser solo tuyo. Nunca te voy a olvidar, nunca.

- Amor yo…- antes que pudiera decir alguna palabra el le da un beso, al principio fue tierno, pero luego se fue asiendo mas apasionado. Era como quisiera retenerla con ese beso. Se notaba la desesperación que el tenia, el no la quería dejar. Para él, ella era lo más importante en su vida. Sentía como la vida se le estaba yendo, lo mas importante en su vida se lo estaban arrebatando. Si fuera por el, nunca terminaría con ese momento pero unos inoportunos golpes en la puerta, no le permitieron seguir a la pareja.

- Motoki Furukawa, abrí ya mismo la puerta- dijo la vos detrás de la puerta. Esa vos era inconfundible. Era Asasuma, y lo que mas odiaba era tener que esperar. Motoki se aparto de su amada y fue lo más rápido que pudo a abrir la puerta de su jefe.

- Vaya, hasta que te dignas a abrir la puerta a tu jefe.- Asasuma no odiaba a Motoki, pero le divertía verlo como sufría. Y siempre le recriminaba que no era lo suficiente hombre para estar con Serena. Pero Asasuma lo respetaba y quería mucho, solo lo molestaba por diversión.

- lo siento jefe-

- Serena, no te dije que te vayas, no solo me desobedeces sino que atrasas a un empleado. Vamos CONEJITA, andate. Acordate a las 8 en mi casa, te quiero ver radiante- No hace falta decir, que el que le digiera conejita a su novia no le gustaba nada. Por eso Asasuma se encargaba de resaltárselo. Esta conversación lo estaba dejando confundido al pobre Motoki. Que quería su jefe, con su novia. Encima en su casa. Los celos lo estaban invadiendo, y su cara lo demostraba.

- no te preocupes Furukawa, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, por eso le dije que tiene que venir a mi casa. Vos también estas invitado.

- ah, gracias señor. – igualmente tampoco le gusto la explicación, el jefe siempre le decía que su hijo iba a ser mejor para Serena. Pero el era el jefe, y no lo podía confrontar.

- Vamos conejita, dale que se te va ser tarde.

-claro, chao- respondió la rubia que hasta el momento disfrutaba de las caras que ponía su novio, y de la forma que lo trataba su jefe. Ella sabia que Asasuma lo hacia para molestarlo, por eso no se molestaba en seguirle el juego. Se acerco a su novio le dio un beso y salio de la oficina. Tenia toda la tarde libre para hacer las compras del vestuario que usaría en la fiesta

Luego de una tarde en la cual fue a la peluquería se peino, eligió su vestido. Se fue a su casa para terminar de arreglarse. Tomo un baño relajante, sin lavarse el pelo, por que ya estaba peinado. Una ves tomado el baño con esencias de rosas. Se maquillo, se puso los accesorios, los cuales eran unos aros de diamantes largos, y una pulsera que hacia juego. El cuello lo dejo desnudo, ya que sino quedaría muy cargada. El vestido era uno largo, muy entallado, resaltaba perfectamente sus curvas. Era de color plateado, sus zapatos del mismo color. El vestido tenia un gran escote adelante como atrás. Los cuales dejaban casi nada a la imaginación. El pelo opto por un recogido, con algunos mechones de su hermosa cabellera rubia sueltos. El maquillaje de lo más natural, un poco de rimel, delineo sus ojos con negro, un poco de brillo en los labios y un poco de rubor en los pómulos, ya que su piel era extremadamente blanca. Ya estaba lista. Eran las 7.10 PM, aun era temprano, ya que en tan solo 30 minutos estaría en la mansión Otome. Salio a su balcón a tomar un poco de aire puro. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando siente que alguien esta detrás de ella.

-Motoki, pensé que no me ibas a venir a buscar…- pero se da cuenta que era otra persona la que tenia en frente.- vos…- dice con total desprecio.

- a mi también me da mucho gusto verte, Majestad.

-¿Qué queres Endimión? Y deja de decirme Majestad, acá me llamo Serena, solo Serena.

- Por que te pusiste ese nombre, el tuyo es Serenity.

- Me lo puse para que no me encontraran, además es muy, muy…pomposo para esta época. Preferí usar un nombre más común. Pero no me respondiste ¿que haces acá.?

-te vine a avisar que mañana nos vamos. Antes de llegar a Francia, vamos a hacer una parada en Moscú. Primero tenemos que difundir la noticia que la legítima reina volvió. Hay que conseguir aliados, desde que te fuiste muchos se pasaron de bando, por que no estaban de acuerdo con que yo sea el rey. Otros movidos por la ambición y la desesperanza nos abandonaron. Desde que te fuiste nuestro clan se redujo drásticamente. Necesitamos conseguir aliados, y detener los planes de los Einos.

-claro- lo dijo totalmente triste, no pensaba que se tenia que ir tan pronto.- no pensaba que iba a ser tan pronto. Pero por que estas vestido de gala- Endimión estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de color negro. Ella lo contemplaba y veía que el hombre que estaba adelante suyo no solo tenía un porte elegante, era sumamente hermoso. Su cabellera negra, sus ojos zafiro de un azul profundo. Sus delicadas facciones. Sin duda alguna el era digno de la belleza de un Dios.

-por que yo te voy a llevar a la fiesta-

-QUE!! Pero si no estas invitado, además mi novio se va a molestar si llego con vos.

-No me importa. Uno de mis caballeros me informo que se enteraron de que vine para acá. Y algunos de los Einos al saber esto, enseguida se dieron cuenta que vine a buscarte. Por lo tanto temo por tu seguridad.

- no te preocupes, yo se cuidarme sola. Lo hice por 10 años.

- te equivocas, después de 10 años estoy seguro que no tenes la misma agilidad para el combate que tenias.

- No pienso ir con vos, y es mi ultima palabra!!- le dio la espalda.

-¿estas segura?-

- Si lo estoy-

Endimión exasperado la tomo en brazos como si fuera un bebe. Serena pataleaba y gritaba pero el era muy fuerte. La estaba llevando a la puerta, pero Serena no iba a pasar por semejante vergüenza.

-Esta bien voy con vos, pero BAJAME YA!!!

-Como diga, majestad.- y la bajo

-Grrr, que no me digas majestad!! Soy Serena!

- Lo siento, ah yo me llamo Darien, por si preguntan.

-Esta bien. Pero y tu apellido… ¿cual es?

-no se, no pensé en uno. ¿Como es el tuyo?

-Tsukino-

- ¿Porque?

-Tsuki quiere decir luna en japonés, y como nuestro emblema es la luna. Se me ocurrió eso- dijo lo más orgullosa.

-ahh. Bueno ya que sos tan original para poner apellido, invéntame uno.-se lo dijo con un tono absolutamente sarcástico.

-Déjame pensar, mmm… ya se Chiba. Darien Chiba. ¿Te gusta?

-Si, bueno. Vámonos que ya es tarde.

-Si claro…-

Una ves que llegaron a la fiesta, todo el mundo los observaban y murmuraban. Al ver la reacción de la gente, Asasuma dedujo que era Serena, ya que siempre provocaba el mismo efecto. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta que su conejita iba acompañada de un joven extremadamente apuesto.

- Conejita, estas hermosa- se acerca y le da un beso en la mano. Endimión al escuchar la forma como la llamaba, se sintió molesto. No le gustaba para nada la forma que el se dirigía a su amada.

-Asasuma, siempre tan caballero, pero no exageres-

-jaja, pero conejito, ¿quien es este joven tan apuesto? ¿Cambiaste a Furukawa?

- jaja, NO, como voy a cambiarlo. El es un amigo, Darien Chiba. Viene de mi país, el fue quien me vino a buscar.

- Conque vos sos el culpable de que mi conejito nos abandone.- le dijo con un tono recriminativo.

-jeje, no maten al mensajero-

-jaja, discúlpame soy un grosero no me presente. Soy Asasuma Otome. Dueño de la casa. – le da la mano para saludarlo.

-un gusto- lo saluda cordialmente.

-conejito, que te parece si vamos a saludar al cumpleañero y a mi esposa.-

- Claro, sera todo un placer Asa-

-¿me permitís?- le da su brazo para indicarle que lo tome. Ella acepta y los dos entrelazan sus brazos.

-Darien síguenos- le dice un tanto cortante Serena. Endimión no sale de su asombro. Esa no era la Serena que el conocía. Había dejado de ser una persona infantil y atolondrada, ya no era para nada tímida. Ahora era una persona totalmente adulta, cada movimiento que hacia estaba lleno de gracia. Ella era provocadora, ella sabía que era hermosa y no dudaba en demostrarlo. Cada movimiento que hacia lo hacia de forma totalmente seductora. Era una persona totalmente segura. Si antes la amaba, ahora la amaba más todavía, si eso se podía.

Se dirigieron a un cumulo de personas, Serena y Asasuma se acercaron a dos en particular. Serena abrazo muy efusivamente a un joven, de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años. Cosa que molesto demasiado a Endimion. El joven era el vivo reflejo de su padre, nada mas que tenia el pelo un poco más oscuro. Al lado del joven estaba una señora de unos aproximadamente 40 años, que para la edad que tiene se mantiene muy bien. Delgada, de cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y tez blanca. La señora vestía un elegante vestido blanco, hasta la mitad del muslo, escote cuadrado y espalda cerrada. El joven un elegante traje blanco. Endimion no podía mas de los celos, ese joven la estaba abrazando demasiado. No podía creer como semejante pendejo se tomaba esas atribuciones con su Serena.

-hijo, vas a asfixiar a la pobre de Sere- dijo la señora mayor.

-jeje- se sonrojo- es que me tenias abandonado, hace cuanto que no me venís a visitar.

-lo siento, es que tenia mucho trabajo.

-no mientas conejita, la culpa de todo la tiene tu novio.

Estas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el pobre Endimion, mientras el se lamentaba a lo largo de todos estos años su ausencia ella se había conseguido un novio. Miro a Serena con una mirada, que reflejaba duda, angustia e ira. Serena se dio cuenta del efecto que tuvo lo que había dicho su jefe, y esquivo la mirada de su antiguo amor.

-pero, querido ¿quien es este joven tan apuesto?

-oh, lo siento. El es Darién Chiba. El "amigo" de nuestra conejita.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Himiko, y el que no suelta a Sere es nuestro hijo Riku. El cumpleañero.

- el gusto es mio.

-Sere, ¿qué paso con Motoki?- pregunta Riku, que al enterarse de que Endimion era el amigo de ella, y además de darse cuenta que era muy, pero muy apuesto entra en pánico. Él creía que podía competir con Motoki, pero este nuevo amigo era algo imposible.

-¿por que todos preguntan lo mismo?- dijo un poco alterada la aludida- una no puede tener un amigo, hace 6 años que estoy con Motoki, que se supone que lo voy a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Segundo golpe bajo para Endimion. SEIS AÑOS QUE ESTABA DE NOVIA. Era verdad que a lo largo de todo este tiempo el no fue un santo, pero tampoco se había comprometido con nadie sentimentalmente. No podía creer como ella se había podido olvidar de el, tan fácil.

-bueno hija, es que es un joven muy apuesto. Pero mejor cambiemos de tema. Que te parece si...- antes que pudiera decir algo su hijo la interrumpió.

-¿que me trajiste de regalo?- pregunto el adolescente.

-¿mi presencia no es mas que suficiente?

-si...pero...- dijo con un pequeño puchero.

-jaja, siempre tan interesado. Es una sorpresa, es tan, pero tan especial que va a ser el ultimo que vas a abrir. Y como sos tan impaciente te lo voy a dar cuando todos se vayan. Ok?- le guiña el ojo.

-ufa!, yo lo quiero ahora, pero como se que no me lo vas a dar, ¿que te parece si vamos a bailar?- antes que digiera algo, la arrastro a la pista.

-jaja, mi hijo siempre tan impulsivo. La quiere mucho a Sere, él sabe que no tiene posibilidades con ella, ya que él para ella es como un hermano. Desde que tiene 10 años que la conoce, y desde el primer día que la vio se fascino con ella. Para mí es como la hija que nunca tuve, y para mi esposo también. ¿No es así cariño?- dijo la madre del chico.

-aja...¿así que vos venís de Francia? ¿Y cuando se van? ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a mi conejita?

-jeje, cuantas preguntas Sr. Otome. Bueno, si vengo de Francia. Creo que nos vamos dentro de unos pocos días, la conozco hace mucho tiempo, desde que somos niños.

-disculpa la ineptitud de mi esposo- le dedica una mirada asesina a su marido- es que los tres la queremos mucho, y el hecho de que se vaya y que no vuelva mas nos afecta mucho. Como te dije es la hija que nunca tuvimos. Justo en el momento que ella fue contratada por Asauma, yo estaba embarazada de una niña. Estaba de 4 meses, pero tuve un accidente y la perdí...- se detiene, se notaba que ese recuerdo era muy doloroso, su esposo al notar que su esposa estaba al borde de las lagrimas se acerca ya la abraza- yo estaba muy mal, estuve así por 2 años. Un día mi marido invito a Sere para que tomara fotos del cumpleaños de mi hijo. Pero yo estaba tan deprimida que prácticamente no salía de mi habitación. Sere entro a mi habitación y me dio palabras de aliento, me dijo que me tenia que recuperar. Que mi hijo también me necesitaba. Ella me ayudo a salir adelante. Debido al accidente no me pude quedar embarazada de nuevo, Sere se convirtió en mi hija mayor. Jugaba con Riku, y siempre estaba para brindarme palabras de aliento. A lo largo de estos años le tomamos mucho cariño. Por eso mi esposo la cela tanto, para él ella es su hija.

-lo entiendo, ella es una gran mujer. Pero es de suma importancia que vuelva a nuestro pueblo.

-¿que es lo tan importante que mi conejita tiene que hacer?, Por que lo que tengo entendido ella sufrió mucho para poder olvidarse de su pasado. Además sus padres murieron, y su hermana desapareció.

-No me corresponde a mí decirles él porque, es verdad que sus padres y hermana ya no estan mas. Por mas que buscamos a su hermana no sabemos dónde esta- mintió, pero no les podía decir que ella se encontraba con el enemigo y que había sido transformada en alguien totalmente malvado. Yque el hecho de tener que matar a su hermana, había motivado a Serena a dejar su país. - pero ella tiene obligaciones que cumplir, las cuales solo ella las debe hacer.

-si! ¿Pero cuales son?- dijo un tanto agresivo Asasuma.

-Asasuma!!! Contrólate!!

-lo siento, tenes razón querida. Discúlpame Darién.

-esta bien, los entiendo. Pero si les sirve de algo, yo también sufrí cuando ella se fue. Discúlpenme- y sin decir mas se marcho, se dirigió a un balcón que había en la mansión.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile.

-Ri! Estoy cansada, ya bailamos 4 canciones.

-es mi cumpleaños! Mira a todos mis amigos!! Soy la envidia de todos.- dijo con orgullo

-así que solo me estas utilizando! Voy a tomar algo.- y dejo de bailar y se alejo del pequeño Riku. No se había enojado, pero si no se hacia la enojada, nunca podría haberse zafado de sus brazos. Ella lo quería, pero a veces era un tanto insoportable. Se dirigió a una mesa donde había un montón de copas servidas de champaña. Mientras bebía, se fijo en la pista donde estaba Endimion y si había llegado su novio. Pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos. De pronto ve como un apuesto joven de aproximadamente su edad, se acercaba a ella. Este era un poco mas alto que ella, pelo hasta los hombros, cabello plateado, ojos claros. Buen porte. Pero su mirada era un tanto fría, demasiado. No le dio importancia, ya que supuso que iba a tomar una copa. Pero se equivoco.

-hace rato que te estoy observando. ¿ Cómo te llamas?

-perdon, ¿a mi me estas hablando?

-si, no veo a ninguna otra persona tan hermosa como vos.

-jeje, gracias por el piropo. Pero yo ya tengo novio. Así que si tus intenciones eran conquistarme, perdiste. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. – la toma de la mano, y hace que ella lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos tan fríos.

-mira muñeca, yo tengo TODO lo que quiero, vos nos sos la excepción. Además yo soy mucho mejor que ese pendejo.

-primero: ese pendejo es mucho mejor que vos- se suelta bruscamente de el- y segundo: el no es mi novio, y si lo fuera es mi problema y no el tuyo. .- se va lo mas rápido que puede. Ve un balcón, se dirige hacia el.

-Diamante deja de jugar, no vinimos a conquistar mujeres. Tenemos un negocio y si seguís boludeando el ministro de Japón, se va a desinteresar. –dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules. Muy parecido a Endimion.

-callate Zafiro, se a que vine aca, no hace falta que juegues el papel de papa. Vamos...

Mientras tanto en el balcón, Endimion estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Él la seguía amando, tanto que dolía. Pero ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad, su princesa ya se había olvidado hace mucho tiempo de el. Ella había armado su vida. Se había olvidado de el, y todo por una mentira. Él jamas la traiciono, mientras estuvo con ella fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Ella era su todo, ¿como la iba a traicionar con otra? Todo había sido una trampa, que Beryl había hecho. Desde ese momento la odio tanto, por culpa de ella su princesa se había ido, todos estos años fueron devastadores para el pobre vampiro. Sin quererlo una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, y antes que la pudiera limpiar siento una mano que lo hacia por él. Enseguida la reconoció, sus caricias habían quedado marcadas como fuego en su piel, esa piel tan suave era imposible de confundir, era ella. Cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar mas, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás sin dudas lo haría. Para poder volverla a besar, y sentir su piel, su aliento. Ese momento era mágico, y el no quería que acabara.

-¿porque?- lo único que dijo ella.

Abrió los ojos y la encontró enfrente de el, con lagrimas también.

-por vos, siempre fue por vos. Creo que ni siquiera por la muerte de mis padres llore tanto, de que lo hice por vos.

-yo...- dijo ella pero el la detuvo con un dedo en sus labios. Él los sintió como antes, tan suaves y deliciosos, como antes...

-shh, ahora déjame hablar a mí. Ya se que te perdí, que ya encontraste un nuevo amor. Pero yo no pude olvidarte. Yo te amo, siempre te ame. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, créeme que lo haría. Pero se que no se puede. Estos 10 años fueron los peores de mi vida. Por mas que trate, no hubo un día que no pensara en vos. Lo que más bronca me da, es que nos separamos por algo que yo no hice. Beryl lo planeo todo, me drogo y me desnudo y luego saco las fotos, y telas envío. Te mando una nota para que fueras al lugar donde nos encontraste presuntamente besándonos. Si no hubieras sido tan impulsiva, yo te habría explicado todo. Pero los hubiera no existen, quizás el amor que vos tenias por mi no era tan profundo como lo decías, por que cuando uno ama confía en el otro.

Serena estaba llorando, pero lo ultimo que dijo no le cayo para nada bien. Ella a pesar del tiempo lo seguía amando, ella quería a Motoki, pero al hombre que tenia enfrente lo amaba. No soporto semejante insulto y levanto la mano para darle una chachetada, pero él atrapa la mano, antes que ella cometiera su fin.

-ME PODES DECIR QUE TE ABANDONE, QUE SOY UNA COBARDE, PERO NUNCA TE VOYA PERMITIR, QUE DIGAS QUE NO TE AME!!!!! No cuando todavía no te puede olvidar...- se tapo la boca, impulsada por la cólera dijo mas de la cuenta.

Endimion no lo podía creer, el pensaba que no tenia ninguna posibilidad. Y su princesa le había confesado que lo seguía queriendo, que todavía lo amaba...Ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentir sus labios, esa ultima confesión avivo sus esperanzas, que se estaban extinguiendo. La toma entre sus brazos, se acerca a ella, involuntariamente cierra los ojos. Estaba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo. Ella se estaba dejando, sabia cual era la intención de Endimion y no estaba en contra. Podía sentir su perfume a rosas, a pesar del tiempo ella seguía teniendo el mismo perfume, que, por tanto, tiempo extraño. Ese perfume que lo embriagaba. Ese momento era inmejorable, nada lo podía estropear.

¿o si?

-SERENA!!- grita una vos, rompe el mágico momento. Ella reconoce la vos de inmediato. Se da vuelta y enfrenta a la vos.

-Motoki, yo...

-EXPLÍCAME YA LO QUE PASA, POR QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA!!- dijo muy furioso el novio de la rubia. Se acerca violentamente a ella y la toma bruscamente de los brazos. Endimion ve el gesto de dolor de su princesa y la ayuda, la libera de su novio.

-vos no te metas, esto es algo entre MI novia y yo!!

-Motoki, yo...lo siento el es la persona que hace mucho te hable...

-¿¡El!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I´m back!!!!! Jaja!!!

**GOMENASAI!!!!!** Se que estuve ausente pero no fue por mi culpa!!!

Primero el lunes 9 de julio, fecha patriotica para mi pais!!! NIEVA!!!!EN BSAS!!!! No saben que lindo que es ver nevar en tu casa!!! Para los que no lo saben hace como 50 años o mas que no nevaba aca, por que debido al clima no es muy comun. Después la compu se murio!!! Jajaja, estaba llena de virus pero andaba igual, hasta que un dia dijo BASTA!!! Y cuando me la devuelven el provedor no queria andar, asi que tuve que llamar y recien ahora tengo internet. Para las que estan esperando la actualizacion de la otra historia, ya viene… me falta poquito.

Buehh… espero que les guste este segundo capi, y dejen reviews!!!!

Beshos!!!!

_Gaby__♥_


	3. Decisiones

**Capitulo 3:**

_**Decisiones: **_

-El?!!

-Si… En… Darien podrías dejarnos solos un momento?- por suerte se pudo corregir a tiempo, esta situación le había hecho olvidar el alias que se había puesto su ¿antiguo amor?

-Estas segura princesa?- el hecho de que le digiera princesa a su novia no paso desapercibida por Motoki, quien se creía ese estupido. No solo volvía para hacerla sufrir, sino que tenia el tupe de llamarla así en frente de el. El era SU NOVIO. Por mas que le pese. Lo que no sabia el pobre, es que era la costumbre del pobre Endimión.

-si.- aseguro la rubia. Endimión entro al salón, lo mas apenado posible. Estaba a escasos centímetros de cumplir el deseo que tuvo durante 10 años: volver a sentir los labios de su princesa, del amor de su vida.

-Ahora si exijo una explicación, es lo mínimo. Yo todavía soy tu novio.

-Bueno… como yo te había contado el fue una de las razones por que huí de mi hogar. El fue un gran amor. Y verlo ahora… me confundió un poco… yo se que no debí… igualmente no paso nada, el fue un amigo, un gran amigo. Y si tengo que verle la cara diariamente, creo que por el bien de mi salud mental, voy a tener que retomar dicha relación. Nos hicimos mucho daño. No creo que allá nada por lo que te preocupes…- no sabia como convencer al rubio de que ella no lo amaba mas, esto se le fue de las manos. Ella no amaba mas a Endimión, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer. ¿Pero como hacia para evitarle el sufrimiento a Motoki? Ya el simple hecho de que se tenia que ir, era un golpe fuerte para el. Y ella empeoro todo, como había sido tan despistada. Por un momento aparto su mente, y siguió el deseo…esos labios que de vez en cuando, los recordaba en sus sueños.

-QUE???!!! O sea encontré a MI NOVIA, a punto de besarte con el!!!

-no es lo que pensas… estábamos hablando…- ahora si, que estaba perdida. Como mierda le iba a explicar todo. Deseos de huir, eso era lo que sentía la rubia al ver la cara de su novio. En la cual se veía reflejado, furia, rabia, desilusión, tristeza. Le partía en el alma verlo asi, pero por mas vueltas que le diera al asunto, lo iba a lastimar igual. ¿Le tenia que decir la verdad? Que a pesar de todos los años que compartió con el jamás lo pudo amar, de la misma manera que desearía. El era tan bueno con ella. Pero su corazón era para otra persona, una que le hizo mucho daño.

-de verdad lo siento… no fue mi intención. – era momento de sincerisarse, ella se tenia que ir para no volver. Aunque le doliera en el alma, tenia que romperle el corazón al pobre Motoki. Esa era la única manera que ella tenia para que el se pueda olvidar de ella. – lo siento… pero yo siempre te dije, que mi corazón se quedo con el. Yo por eso me resiste a empezar una relación. Vos insististe, vos sos el único culpable de esto. Yo me negué desde un principio. Yo por vos tengo un cariño muy grande. Me hiciste vivir los mejores años de mi vida, compartí con vos muchos momentos que me hicieron inmensamente feliz. Pero yo te avise, yo desde un principio te dije que hay cosas mías y solo mías, como mi pasado. Te dije que ame, y que nunca lo pude olvidar. Y te dije que tarde o temprano yo me tendría que ir. Quizás … no es tu culpa. Soy yo, que por la comodidad de tenerte a mi lado, te di falsas esperanzas. Por no sentirme sola, por que me gustaba el hecho de que sos tan cariñoso conmigo. Se que fui una egoísta… - las lagrimas se empiezan a hacer presente, ella se había propuesto no llorar. No era su intención que el le tuviera lastima. Pero era tanta la impotencia que no se pudo contener. Era verdad lo que decía lo quería mucho. Pero ese era exactamente el problema, ella no lo amaba. Lo quería.- ese es el problema Motoki, yo te quiero… no te amo. Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Alguien que te retribuya el mismo amor, alguien que te ame. –

Durante todo el discurso de su novia el se había quedado estático. Palabras. Era eso lo que no salía de su boca. Solo escuchaba como su novia… estaba poniendo fin a una relación de 6 años. El sabia desde un principio todo lo que le había dicho, pero a pesar de las advertencias de ella, se había propuesto sacarle de la cabeza a ese hombre que la hizo sufrir tanto. Pero desde que llego el bastardo, y la noticia de que ella se tenía que ir… su mundo se estaba desmoronando. El la ama, mas que a su vida. Y que ella en este preciso instante le este diciendo que no lo ama, es un golpe muy duro. Ella le había dicho que le iba a ser difícil volver amar, pero en el ultimo tiempo parecía que poco a poco, el había logrado sacarle de la cabeza al idiota ese. (NT: si como no, las ganas que tiene Motoki de estar en la piel de mi querido Endimión). Pero para su desgracia no era lo que pensaba.

-Entonces me estas diciendo, que todas las beses que nos besábamos, que las beses que hacíamos el amor, ¿no significaron nada para vos? ¿NADA? YO TE AMO, Y VOS JUGASTE CONMIGO POR 6 AÑOS!!!!- la vuelve agarrar violentamente, y la zamarrea un poco.-

-NOOO!! Yo te quiero mucho, durante este tiempo…- cada vez que hablaba la embarraba mas, de eso no había dudas. ¿Pero como expresar con palabras lo que su corazón sentía?. Ese era el verdadero problema, como decirle a el que es su novio, que ella lo quiere mucho, pero que ama a otro. Como decírselo sin lastimarlo. ¿Cómo? Ese es problema. No herirlo. Pero lastimosamente no se puede.

-que!!! JUGASTE!! ESO ES!!! JUGASTE CONMIGO- nunca en todo este tiempo, lo vio tan alterado. ¿Qué es eso?. No, lagrimas… el pobre esta llorando. Es entendible, el la ama tanto… tanta rabia sentía el pobre, era como si la persona que tenia en frente, hubiera arrancado su corazón, y lo estuviera pisoteando. Lo que le estaba sucediendo era peor, que la muerte. Era morir, pero en vida. Si le hubieran dado elegir, hubiera preferido morir. Si, morir con el recuerdo de Serena como la mujer de su vida, que lo amaba a el. Eso era cien veces mejor que estar escuchando que la mujer que ama tanto, jamás le correspondió. Sino que a pesar del daño, y el paso del tiempo, su corazón pertenece a un pelinegro.

-no…no… es muy difícil para mi… ¿te pensas que me gusta hacerte sufrir? ¿Qué disfruto de esta situación?. Si fuera por mi, preferiría no irme. No tener que verlo nunca mas. Pero la realidad es otra, y lo que menos quiero es crearte falsas ilusiones…

- SOS UNA CARADURA!!! ACASO NO LO HICISTE DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!!! SOS UNA CULQUIERA!

Ah no… la gota que rebalso el vaso, ella en verdad estaba sufriendo. Mucho. No era para nada agradable el tener que decirle a una persona que en verdad quería mucho, todo lo que le estaba diciendo. No era la culpa de ella, el hecho de no amarlo. Si pudiera mandar en su corazón, y poder arrancarse a Endimión de seguro que lo haría. Pero hay razones del corazón, que la razón no entiende…Y este era su caso. A pesar de 10 años, a pesar que había tratado de olvidarlo a través de Motoki, no pudo. Se sintió miserable. En cierto punto el tenia razón lo había utilizado. Pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla asi, ella le había aclarado las cosas del principio. Levanto la mano y le dio una cachetazo. Tal vez fue un poco impulsiva, pero el no tenia derecho a tratarla así.

Mientras la pareja de rubios estaban discutiendo, Endimión había vuelto al salón. Lo que vio sus ojos era cosa de no creer. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Diamante, acá? Vio como hablaba amenamente con un japonés, petizo, de traje negro. Un poco gordito también, y de cabello y ojos negros. MIERDA, pensó el pelinegro. Si los descubrían, podrían atacar a Serena. Diamante no andaba nunca solo, siempre estaba rodeado de su gente. El solo no la podría defender. Tenia que esconderse, tratar de no ser descubierto. Al parecer iba atener éxito. Pero para su infortunio, se tropezó con alguien. Se dio vuelta, y se quedo helado, era Zafiro. El hermano de Diamante. Salio lo mas rápido que pudo, en busca de su princesa. La encontró donde la había dejado. En el bacón, discutiendo con su novio. Se notaba que estaba llorando. ¿Pero quien se creía ese estupido para hacer llorar a mi princesa?

Se estaba acercando cada vez mas y podia oir perfectamente lo que estaban hablando.

-SOS UNA CARADURA!!! ACASO NO LO HICISTE DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!!! SOS UNA CULQUIERA!

En ese momento la sangre se le hirvió. Ese sabría lo que es bueno. Nadie se le puede dirigir así, hacia ella. ¡¿Quién diablos se cree?!. Pero antes que llegue, a escasos metros ve como su princesa le da una merecida cachetada. SII!! Salta en su interior Endimión.

-TE ODIO!!!- exclama un furioso Motoki, mientras se lleva una de sus manos a si cara.

Endimión acorto la distancia.

-¿Serenit… Serena estas bien?- por mas que Endimión casi la llama con su nombre, el cual era desconocido para Motoki. El joven rubio ni se inmuto. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, en mirar con rabia y desprecio al causante de sus desgracias.

-Si Endimión…- en sus adentros la rubia agradecía a su salvador. Esta situación la estaba hartando. El hecho de tener que acabar una relación es muy difícil. Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a este retro. Su vida sentimental fue muy escasa. Digamos que Endimión y Motoki fueron sus parejas. En el periodo que estuvo en Tokio, antes de formalizar con Motoki, salio con un par de hombres, nada serio. Con Endimión no tuvo nada que terminar, se fue y listo. Pensaba hacer lo mismo con Motoki. Si era una cobarde, de eso no hay duda. No por nada, en ves de enfrentar sus obligaciones escapo. Esta ultima reflexión la hizo avergonzarse de di misma. No se puede huir toda la vida.

-Motoki yo de verdad que lo siento. Tenia pensando despedirnos con una sonrisa. Yo te lo dije desde un principio. Vos aceptaste esto. Si te hace feliz, ódiame, maldecime. No me importa. Me lo merezco, yo acepte algo que sabia que estaba mal. Pero aunque vos me odies, yo nunca lo voy a poder hacer. En vos encontré a una persona que me ayudo en mis peores momentos, que me quiso, y que siempre velo por mi. Siempre te voy a recordar como una persona a la cual quiero mucho.

-Serena yo lo siento… no quería… pero duele, y mucho.

-Lo se…

-Serena siento interrumpir pero…- la verdad que Endimión no sentía para nada interrumpir. Lo poco que había podido escuchar le sirvió para avivar sus esperanzas. Ella quería a su novio, lo estimaba, si. Pero no lo amaba. Tal vez el todavía seguía en su corazón, como ella en el suyo. Tal vez…- lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir YA.

-YA!! ESTO ES EL COLMO, VENIS COMO SI NADA, ESPERAS QUE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO ELLA CORRA A TUS BRAZOS, ¿Y LO UNICO QUE YO YO HAGA ES VERLOS? ahh ya se, ¿también queres que sea el padrino de su boda?-dijo con un tono sarcástico Motoki.- Sabes que NO!!1 yo amo a Serena y por ella voy a pelear. Ella solo esta confundida, viniste vos y le moviste todo el piso. Es eso solo esta confundida. Ella me ama.

-Sinceramente no me interesa lo que me quieras decir. Ahora lo que me preocupa es tu seguridad Serena. Ahí adentro están dos de los miembros mas importantes de lo _ya sabes que._ Y para nuestra mala suerte me tropecé con uno.

-pero sos un pelotudo...(NT: esta es mi tipica frase, jajaj ;)

-ya somos dos, lo que opinan lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante Motoki-

-NO TE METAS!!- dijo exaltad Endimion

Y sin decir mas la tomo de la cintura, y para sorpresa de Motoki, saltaron por el bacón. Perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Discúlpeme joven sabe donde puedo encontrar a un joven alto, caucásico, pelo negro, y ojos azules. Pero de un azul oscuro. Parecido a mi.

-Claro, creo tener una leve idea en donde pueden estar

-¿pueden?

-si. Iba acompañado de una hermosa joven rubia. _Si no sos mía no sos de nadie…_pensó en sus adentros

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Serena.

-Busca tu Katana, tengo el presentimiento de que nos vana encontrar.

-¿Estas seguro?, nadie nos vio.

-Si. Nadie nos vio, pero nose… lo presiento. Lo mejor va ser irnos lo mas pronto posible. Busca tus cosas. No exageres, lo mínimo e indispensable. Lo de más lo podemos comprar por ahí. Lleva algo de dinero, por si nos quedamos corto con lo que tengo.

-si- voy a mi habitación, busco un bolso algo de ropa, los documentos. Todo lo que me había dicho Endimión. Me cambio de ropa, debido a que no va a ser muy cómodo, pelear con zapatos taco aguja. Me pongo un kimono corto, hasta la mitad del muslo, de color negro, manga corta. La verdad que es muy cómodo, y me va a permitir moverme con mayor facilidad.

-Serena estas lista-

-si. Vamos-

Salimos del departamento. Mientas me subo al ascensor, y no puedo evitar pensar en todos los momentos que viví en esas paredes, las cuales eran mi departamento. Me acuerdo que fue difícil conseguirlo, debido a que cuando llegue no tenia mucho dinero que digamos. Las reuniones, como olvidarlas, las risas. En fin tanta cosas quedaron grabadas en ese lugar, cosas que me hicieron inmensamente feliz. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin. Y si, la Serena Tsukino que había nacido en esta inmensa cuidad, la cual era feliz y despreocupada. Era una mas, mis únicas preocupaciones era hacer bien mi trabajo, las tareas domesticas… cosas comunes y corrientes. La chica normal, se tenia que ir. Y volver mi peor miedo. La asesina. Si, desde que soy pequeña fui instruida en todo tipo de técnicas de lucha. Es mas, a Endimión lo conocí, por que era el hijo de uno de mis senseis. Yo practicaba con el. Desde que tengo uso de razón, que estamos en estado de guerra. Otra vez me tenia que convertir en ser frió y mercenario. Y mi obra maestra iba a ser la mas dolorosa. Matar a mi propia hermana.

El ascensor se detuvo, supongo que llegamos. Si. Salimos de dicho ascensor y estamos dispuestos a salir del edificio. Pero…

-desenfunda tu katana. Los siento… están acá.

-claro. – que mal que estoy, como no pude sentir su presencia. Sin duda tengo que volver a practicar. Desenfundo mi katana, igual que siempre. Ahora el mayor reto. En mi tiempo como princesa, pocos fueron los enemigos a los que me enfrente. Casi siempre los demás peleaban por mí. Y en este momento se me cruzo la idea, ¿si estaba lista? ¿Podría matar a alguien?. Si. Es mi deber. Quiera o no, lo debo hacer. Endimión agarra mi mano, la izquierda. En la derecha tengo la katana. La arma de el es una Wakizashi (NA:Hay dos tamaños para éste tipo de sable, katana, que es el mayor y wakizashi, el menor. El wakizashi se maneja solo con una mano). Tiro mis cosas en el recibidor de mi edificio. Salimos a la entrada. Esta todo tan oscuro. Un escalofrió recorre mi piel. Tengo miedo. Parece que Endimión se da cuenta, apretó mi mano mas fuerte.

-no tengas miedo, estoy yo. Siempre te voy a proteger. Pero es importante que pelees. Si no atacas, ellos lo van a hacer. Y estate segura que no van a tener piedad.- me suelta la mano- pongámonos espalda con espalda- asentí con la cabeza. Mientras yo sujetaba mi katana con las dos manos, imágenes de mi hermana se cruzaron por mi cabeza. Estos desalmados fueron los causantes de todo. Apreté con mas fuerza el mango. VENGANZA. Resonaba por mi mente, es verdad que el enemigo que íbamos a tener en frente eran peones, pero me desquitaría con ellos.

-vaya, vaya. Que es lo que ven mis ojos. El rey de los Ake, con una simple mortal- escucho una voz. Me parece familiar. Pero no la recuerdo.

-No seas estupido. Esta simple mortal, es la que va a terminar con la escoria de tu clan.- dijo con un semblante de los mas seguro Endimión.

- jaja, en tus sueños. Pero…- se nota que me esta viendo con mas cuidado. Igualmente no lo puedo reconocer. Solo veo una sombra, se acerca más. No puede ser…-

-con que… vos sos la reina… vos sos la chica de la fiesta… quien diría, que estuve a escasos centímetros de mi enemiga. Era obvio que una mortal no puede tener semejante belleza. Es propia de nuestra raza.- era ese chico de mirada fría. Soy una idiota, si me hubiera reconocido, quizás… me hubiera matado. Como no me pude dar cuenta que el era un vampiro, ¿como no me di cuenta? –

-La veo sorprendida majestad, ¿acaso no se dio cuenta que yo soy igual que usted?. Si es así, puedo dormir tranquilo, no tienen ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarnos y salir victoriosos. ¿Qué clase de Reina es, sino puede reconocer a sus pares? De seguro una muy buena, no lo es.

-CALLATE!!!- intento ir atacarlo, pero antes que me mueva, antes que diera un paso. Siento como una mano me lo impide. Endimión me sujeto del brazo.

-Serenity, no rompas la posición. ¿Es verdad lo que dijo? ¿No lo pudiste reconocer?

-Si…- digo un tanto apenada, y agacho mi cabeza.-

-No es tiempo de lamentaciones. No bajes la guardia, y lo más importante no rompas la posición.-

-La verdad que me encantaría seguir esta conversación con ustedes, pero hay asuntos mas importantes que debo atender. Pero les dejo un aperitivo, si pueden sobrevivir, espero volver a verla su majestad.- y sin decir mas se perdió ente las sombras.

Antes de que pudiera bajar la guardia, siento un impacto en la tierra. Como si algo muy pesado aterrizara. Espalda con espalda dimos una vuelta sobre nosotros mismos. La vista era aterradora. Por lo menos 10 monstruos, de aspecto diabólico, lo que mas apeno pensar, era que estas pobres criaturas habían sido humanos. Tenían una vida, al igual que yo. Y las mismas basuras nos la arrebataron. Pero estas bestias, ya no tenían mas razón, eran como perros, fieles a sus dueños. Pero en la guerra la única manera de sobrevivir es matando, sino la que muere sos vos-

La batalla empezó. Sangre. Por todos lados. La única manera de matar a estas bestias es la decapitación. Pero el hacerlo no es nada fácil. A pesar de su aspecto, de los grandes que son, son muy hábiles. Cada golpe que dan es como si fuera un enorme martillo que te atacar, y sus garras son como las mejores navajas. El panorama era prometedor, habíamos matado a 5. Pero no fue nada fácil, y tampoco salimos muy airosos. Yo tenia varios cortes en todo mi cuerpo, si bien es verdad que mis heridas se regeneran bastante rápido, para eso necesito alimentarme. Bien mate a otro, al parecer Endimión también lo logro. 3 quedan nada mas. Esta sensación es un poco rara, una mezcla de adrenalina se mueve en mi interior, es como si lo … disfrutara.

-No pensé que les iba a ser tan fácil- una voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Pero no es la misma de antes, esta es otra. No, no puede ser. –

-Si Serena soy yo-

-pero que mierda.-

-Yo te dije que sin vos no soy nada. Ellos me prometieron que me iba a vengar de el- señala a Endimión.- una vez que lo mate todo va a poder ser como antes. Vos y yo.

-NOOOO!! Motoki ¿por que? Si de verdad me amabas, ¿Por qué entregaste tu preciosa vida a ellos?¿por que te convertiste en uno de nosotros? Idiota, lo único que tenias que hacer era seguir con tu vida. Encontrar a una mujer que de verdad te ame. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu hermana?¿con tus padres?

-NO ENTENDES NADA! A mi no me importa nada, solo vos. Ustedes ataquenlo- les dice las bestias que ataquen a Endimión-

Yo solo pude llorar, por que… todo por mi culpa, se convirtió en un monstruo… dejo a tantos seres queridos, que para mi también lo eran. Sus padres me trataban como una hija, su hermana también. Yo no se como… pero todo lo que me rodea, todo lo que quiero… lo termino destruyendo…

-Shhh Sere…- me abraza. Ya es tarde…

-¿Por qué? Tiraste por la borda todo. Le vendiste tu alma al diablo. ¿Fuiste vos no? ¿Quien le relevo nuestra posición al enemigo?

-si. Ahora vana matar a ese bastardo, y vos y yo vamos a poder ser felices por siempre- se acerca para besarme. Pero ya es tarde. Lo hago por tu bien.-

-lo siento…- y antes que pueda abrir los ojos, que ya los tenia cerrados. Clavo mi katana en su estomago. Cierro mis ojos, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. El se arrodilla.

-¿Por qué?- dice agarrandose la herida.

-lo siento, pero es por tu bien. En el momento en que te convertiste en uno de ellos… moriste… no lo entendes, pero tarde o temprano te vas a convertir en una bestia. Vos tomaste esta decisión, y yo la mía. Por tu bien tengo que terminar… con tu vida…-

-NOO!!-

Cierro los ojos, y cumplo con lo que dije. Lo decapito. Debido a la cercanía, me empapo de sangre. No puedo mas… -lo siento…- todo se vuelve negro. ¿Morí? Mejor…

Endimión, mientas tanto ve como su princesa esta a punto de besar al que es su novio. Celos. Eso era lo que sentía. Ya solo le quedaba una bestia. Listo. Demás esta decir, que la calle es un completo desastre. Los autos que estaban estacionados, estaban completamente rotos. La sangre tenia el asfalto. Su ropa estaba toda rasgada, y tenia varios golpes. Nada que un poco de comida y descanso no cure. Se acerca asu princesa. No lo creyó. Lo había matado, al que era su novio. Es verdad que había tomado la mejor decisión, pero conociéndola como la conocía el, seguro que fue un golpe bajo. Su vida, su mundo había dado un giro total. Antes que se cayera al suelo. La ve, toda cubierta de sangre, con la ropa rasgada. Pero su mirada… se había vuelto tan oscura… daba miedo.

Corrió para que no caiga en el duro asfalto. La tomo en sus brazos.

-mi princesa… mi amor… lo siento tanto, todo es mi culpa- la abraza fuerte.- vos eras tan feliz… y yo vine para acabar con tu felicidad.- el ruido de sirenas, lo hace reaccionar. Va en busca de las cosas de Serena. Se las pone en un hombro, y agarra a Serena.

Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora debían partir de Japón. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Señor me informaron, que hubo una masacre. Todos nuestros "perros" fueron destruidos, incluido uno de nosotros. El que nos había revelado su posición.

-Ah si… gracias. Podes retirarte.- el sirviente se marcha, dejando a un joven de cabellos plateados sumergido en sus pensamientos, en su enorme oficina con vista al mar-

_Con que te subestime Serenity… esto se esta poniendo interesante_- pensó el peli plateado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**¿Y que les pareció???**_

_**Bueno?? Si, no, no sabe no contesta, jaja como decía mi profesora de Cs politicas!!**_

_**Espero que le este gustando este fic también, acepto Reviews!!!! **_

_**Criticas, sugerencias!!!**_

_**Desde ya muchas gracias!! **_

_**Gracias por todos los reviewss!!!**_

_**Beshos!!!**_

_**Gaby**__**♥**_


	4. Encuentros

**CAPITULO 4**

**Encuentros: **

_-Papi no quiero __entrenar, no me gusta pelear. Encima tengo que ver al tonto de Endimión.- dice una hermosa rubia de peculiar peinado, de escasos 5 años._

_-Hija mía, es tu deber. Va a llegar un día que ni yo, y ni tu madre estemos. Y vas a tener que dirigir el clan, y cuidar a tu hermana.- apoya su varonil mano, en la diminuta mejilla de la niña, la cual demostraba tristeza, por las palabras dichas por su padre.-_

_-Noo papi, yo no quiero que vos, ni Mámi se vayan. Yo no quiero ser una princesa, yo quiero ser una nena normal. Quiero ser solamente yo. Solamente Serenity.- se echa en los brazos de su padre y empieza a llorar. _

_-Papi…no quiero… me da miedo pelear…-_

Abro mis ojos, veo todo borroso. ¿Dónde estoy?. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que mataba a Motoki. Soñé con mi papa… los extraño tanto. Las lagrimas invaden el rostro de la rubia, para un pelinegro que salía de bañarse, era una apuñalada en el corazón, el llanto de su princesa, de esa persona tan especial para el, esa persona que amaba tanto. Era doloroso, el tenerla cerca y no poder besarla, el saber que en el fondo de su corazón, ella todavía sentía algo por él. Pero el orgullo de ella es muy grande, él lo sabe perfectamente. La conoce más que nadie, la conoce a la perfección en todo sentido. Pero no era su perfecto cuerpo lo que lo había enamorado, era su personalidad. Ella podia ser una niña caprichosa y malcriada, y en tan solos segundos ser una mujer decidida en todo sentido. Para el era perfecta de pies a cabeza, los dos se complementaban a la perfección. Era el serio e intelectual, ella la divertida y espontánea, el estudio no era lo suyo. A la hora de pelear no era para nada sumisa, era aguerrida y salvaje, despiada, y con un único objetivo en su mente: GANAR. No le gustaba perder a nada, cada vez que peleaban, el combate podia durar minutos.

Y en cuanto al sexo… No había dudas transportaba su aspecto aguerrido a la cama. Una mezcla de pasión y amor. ODIABA con toda el alma ser vista como alguien débil, por eso muchas veces ocultaba sus problemas, sonreía y cambiaba de tema. Se acerco más y más a su princesa, la encontró en posición fetal. Con sus rodillas escondía su cabeza, se escuchaban los sollozos de la hermosa dama. Ahí se encontraba envuelta en las carísimas sabanas de seda de la inmensa cama King. Luego que ella se desmayara se dirigió al hotel donde estaba alojado. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su princesa, acaricio su cabeza. Sintió de nuevos sus finos cabellos dorados, entre sus dedos, lentamente bajo su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio su suave y tersa mejilla. Lento, muy lentamente ella abrió sus preciosos ojos, que para el era el reflejo de su alma. Durante todo este tiempo él vio reflejados en ellos miles de sentimientos, pero el sentimiento que reflejaban en ese momento era devastador. Una vez escucho que los humanos decían que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y con su princesa lo pudo demostrar. Era devastador ver como en semejantes ojos se reflejaba toda la angustia, la tristeza, la desesperación. No pudo evitar preguntarse si lloraba por el quien fue su novio. ¿Pero que pregunta ideota?, es obvio que lloraba por el. Acaso ¿lo amaba?. Miles de preguntas, de dudas rodeaban por la cabeza del pelinegro. Mientras que en la de Serena solo había una inmensa tristeza, desde el momento que vino Endimión su vida cambio, toda la felicidad que estaba viviendo le fue arrebatada. Observaba como el pelinegro, acariciaba su mejilla y la miraba con esos profundos ojos zafiros. Él le quería transmitir toda la seguridad del mundo y hacerla entender que no estaba sola, que el siempre iba a estar para ella. Para el no importaba sacrificar su vida, sin ella vivir no tenia sentido. Lo padeció en carne viva, esa desesperación de no verla durante 10 largos y fatídicos años. Pero el saber que estaba viva y que era feliz lo reconfortaba, aunque no fuera con el. Fue por su culpa que ella se fuera, pero si ella lo hubiera escuchado… él le hubiera explicado. Orgullo. Los dos padecían de la misma enfermedad, los dos eran necios. Y aunque pasaron los años no hubo ni un día que el dejara de pensar en su princesa. En su Diosa. Pero verla así tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan débil, jamás la había visto así. Para ella era imperdonable demostrar debilidad, según ella esa palabra no existía en su diccionario. Pero todo era de la boca para fuera, ya que cuando nadie la oía, cuando nadie estaba con ella, innumerables noches lloro, con el corazón desgarrado en su cama. Ella no era perfecta era solo una mascara. Era lo que le habían inculcado, la debilidad, el miedo, son sentimientos que jamás debería demostrar, ya que no era dignos de su posición.

-Endimión…- susurro entre sollozos, el siguió acariciándola.-

-Shh Sere… ya paso, pero no puedo prometerte que no vas a tener que volver a pelear.-

-lose… pero es que están doloroso, toda su familia, su vida… en un estupido arranque hecho todo por la borda. Yo… todo, todo es por mi culpa.- no reprimió mas las lagrimas y los deseos de ser abrazada y se tiro en los brazos de su compañero, desahogo todo su dolor, toda su frustración. Al varón no le importo que mojara su camisa, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca, de poder estrecharla lo hacían sentir tan bien, si fuera por el le diría todos sus sentimientos. Pero ese no era el momento, ella sufría y era entendible, mal que le pese él estuvo con ella, desde que escapo. Fue su novio por 6 años, es entendible que llorara su perdida y mas siendo ella quien termino con la vida del pobre hombre. Pero un hombre despechado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y Motoki era un claro ejemplo, presa de los celos y la impotencia vendió su alma al diablo. Y una vez que tomo dicha decisión, no había vuelta para atrás. De pronto un ruido rompió ese mágico momento. Era el estomago de Serenity.

-Perdón…- dijo con algunas lágrimas en el rostro y con las mejillas coloradas. Endimión solo sonrió, se veía tan hermosa, tan inocente. Se separo de ella. El seguía apoyado en la cama. Sus rostros estaban a unos escasos centímetros. Los labios de la rubia incitaban a ser besados. Pero sacando fuerzas de no se donde, él pudo calmar sus impulsos, sus mas bajos instintos y se controlo. -

-No hay problema. Pensaba preguntarte si querías algo. ¿Qué queres comer?.

-Lo que quieras, pero que sea mucho… es que no como nada desde ayer a la tarde…- dijo con un poco de vergüenza y pena. El leve enrojecimiento que tenían sus mejillas se fue intensificando. Se maldecía en sus adentros, ya no era una adolescente, era toda una mujer. ¿Por qué se ponía colorada? pero desde que conoce a Endimión que se pone colorada, su sola presencia la volvía mas torpe. Siempre odio el efecto que el varón tenia con ella.

-Te ves mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas- acaricio una vez mas a la rubia, se levanto y se dirigió a la pequeña sala que tenia la habitación donde se encontraba el teléfono. Así podría pedir servicio a la habitación.

Mientras el pelinegro se alejaba, Serenity estaba en las nubes. Se volvió a recostar y se tapo hasta arriba con las finas sabanas blancas. Se miro y se dio cuenta que estaba vestida con una remera que no era de ella. Aparentemente era de Endimión, y otra vez fue presa del enrojecimiento. Seguramente él la cambio, dedujo.

-¿Vas a seguir durmiendo?- escucha de repelente.

Asoma la cabeza y vea a un hermoso caballero dueño de unos fantásticos ojos azules.

-Sip- dice esbozando una sonrisa, sin saber que ese pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle para ella, para él es todo lo contrario es como tocar el cielo. Esa sonrisa que hace tanto tiempo no veía, esa sonrisa que involuntariamente recordaba todas las noches, cuando ella se encontraba fugitiva. Esa sonrisa que durante estos diez largos y tediosos años le ayudaron a vivir.

Endimión se abalanza sobre ella y emprende una tarea que por años le encanto hacer, empieza a hacerles cosquillas. Por un momento olvida que ya no son niños y que este tipo de juegos los puede conducir a otro lugar.

-En-di-mion, jaja… basta- dice entrecortada y con un hilo de aliento. El sabia cuales es el punto débil de ella y hábilmente ataca su estomago. Pero antes que se pueda dar cuenta en un ágil movimiento la rubia logra safarze de sus manos y se coloca arriba de él, en una posición que despertó todos los instintos del vampiro. Ella estaba a horcajadas, él recostado con sus brazos sirviéndole de apoyo. Por un minuto se olvidaron de su juego y se miraron a los ojos, a lo largo de los años los dos habían viajado y conocido las maravillas del mundo, pero nada se comparaba con los que ahora veía cada uno. El azul profundo de la noche se encontraba con, el calido azul del día. Sus ojos reflejaban a la perfección sus personalidades, el era frió como la noche, y ella era calida como el día. Los dos eran opuestos en muchos sentidos, ¿pero por algo dicen que los opuestos se atraen, no?.

Respirar. ¿para que? Los dos estaban absortos en un simple gesto. Observar cada rincón de su rostro. Sin darse cuenta los dos al mismo instante, se centraron en un solo punto de sus rostros. Ambos miraban con ansias ese mismo lugar. Ese lugar que incitaba perderse en la lujuria, ese lugar que era el principio de todo. Sus labios. El deseo incrementaba cada vez mas en su cuerpo, en su ser. En el ambiente reinaba un absorbente silencio, se podia escuchar nada mas que sus corazones latían mas y mas rápido, su aliento apenas perceptible. Estaban conteniendo el aliento. Presa del deseo, Endimión empieza a acortar la distancia existente en ellos. La rubia ni se inmutaba, estaba estática. Los centímetros eran cada vez más escasos. Empezó a tener terror, ¿Por qué era tan débil?¿Por que? El la hizo sufrir tanto, durante todos estos años nunca vino a pedirle perdón, a explicarle sus razones. Todos estos años ella lo esperaba. Ella esperaba que apareciera con su gallarda sonrisa y que le digiera cuanto la amaba. Que lo pasado no tenía importancia. Pero no. El nunca vino, el nunca siquiera se comunico con ella. Lo hizo después de 10 largos años, después de tantos años, ella lloro incontables noches por él. Lloro por que el nunca vino, lloro de impotencia. Impotencia por que tenía a alguien que le profesaba amor, pero ella era incapaz de retribuírselo. Su corazón estaba destrozado y él jamás dio la cara. Pero mientras el dueño de su corazón y también de sus sufrimientos acortaba cada vez más las distancias ella estaba atónita. Era inaudito. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que con una sonrisa ella se iba a tragar todo su sufrimiento, que se iba a olvidar todo? Que clase de tonta era para volver a caer en sus redes. Mas y mas pensamientos circulaban en la mente de la princesa, pero su cuerpo no respondía a lo que dictaba su razón. Su mente ordenaba que lo empujara, que le gritara y digiera todo el daño que el provoco en ella. Pero su cuerpo deseaba otra cosa. Volver a sentirlo, volver a sentir sus caricias, sus besos en cada centímetro de su piel. Él por su parte estaba cada vez mas cerca de su anhelado tesoro, quería volverla a sentir, deseaba que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad. Por 10 años se conformo con sus recuerdos. Donde noches tras noche, en sus sueños, la volvía a ser suya. Volvía a besar esos labios carmín. Podia volver a sentir su característico olor a rosas, el sabor de su piel. Siempre tan delicioso. Sus hermosos ojos. Cada parte, cada rincón de ella estaba guardado en su memoria. Y cada noche la evocaba, la llamaba en sus sueños. Pero cuando despertaba se daba cuenta que era una simple ilusión, un simple espejismo.

Pero en este momento era otro el panorama. Era ella quien estaba enfrente, era ella quien sus brazos sostenía. A pesar del tiempo ella era la misma. Como si fuera que el tiempo se detuvo y ella nunca huyo. Estaba exactamente igual que en sus sueños, tal como la recordaba. Involuntariamente cerro los ojos, podia sentir su aliento, podia sentir como ahora la distancia era casi nula. Ella solo veía, solo contemplaba. Su cuerpo no respondía, su mente se puso en blanco. No es que ella no deseara esto, es que simplemente fue demasiado el daño para dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. Él hombre que estaba frente a ella había pisoteado su orgullo, y ahora… pensaba que lo perdonaría tan fácil. Que de la noche a la mañana se olvidara de todo el daño… de todas las lágrimas que derramo por él. Sin quererlo lagrimas empezaron a surgir de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-lo … siento… yo no.- dijo cuando al fin pudo articular palabra. Endimión solamente abrió abruptamente sus ojos, y se encontró con su princesa. Confundida con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Que había hecho?.

-¿Qué, que pa-so?- pregunto un poco nervioso, el no había pronunciado palabra, no había dicho nada malo. Acaso lloraba por que … ¿el quería besarla?…

El ambiente se tornaba cada vez mas tenso ninguno articulaba palabra. Las lágrimas de ella no paraban, Endimión tan solo la observaba, petrificado.

Por suerte, para ambos, unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

-Seguro que es el servicio, pero por las dudas agarra tu katana. Nunca se sabe.-ella solo asintió. Todavía seguía incomoda.

Rápidamente Endimión fue a averiguar quien era. Supuso que era el servicio, pero si hay alguna virtud que se le pudiera resaltar era que él siempre es precavido. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta agarro una daga, que se encontraba entre sus pertenencias. La escondió en su manga. Serenity por su parte salio rápidamente de la cama y fue en busca de su arma.

La desenfundo, y se quedo parada al lado de la puerta alerta y en posición de ataque.

-Que raro tanto tarda en pagarle al chico del servicio.- murmuro para si misma. Estaba por asomar la cabeza, cuando escucha el ruido de un objeto estrellarse contra el piso.

- Sere- ni-ty- corre- escucha la voz de su compañero, quien aparentemente estaba forcejeando. Sale de su posición y ve como su compañero esta batallando con unas 15 personas, a las cuales se les esta siendo muy difícil la tarea ya que el vampiro posee una fuerza extraordinaria.-

-Serenity ANDATE SON EINOS!!- le ordena el varón, quien sigue luchando.

Serena no sabia que hacer, si escapa resultaría ilesa de este ataque, pero también si lo dejaba solo… lo más probable es que lo maten. Ahora ella se encontraba en un dilema. Si ella moría todas las esperanzas para su clan desaparecerían, pero también si ella huía, moriría en vida. ¿Por que? Por el simple hecho que lo quería, y no podría soportar el hecho de vivir con la carga de conciencia de que lo pudo haber ayudado y no lo hizo. Disipo sus dudas y apretó con más fuerzas su katana. Mientras ella estaba estática absorta en sus pensamientos, un hombre aprovecha la distracción de la princesa y con sigilo se acerca a ella dispuesto a atacarla. Mejor oportunidad no tendría, ella se encontraba en un estado de confusión, con la vista a su compañero. Las órdenes eran claras: secuestrar a la princesa. Herirla si era necesario, pero no matarla. Ellos sabían que ella y el vampiro que la acompañaban no eran enemigos fáciles. Ellos eran parte de los mejores guerreros del clan de Einos. Sus habilidades eran inigualables. Mientras mas se acercaba mas confiado estaba que el trabajo resultaría fácil. No podia creer que esa joven temerosa sea la famosa princesa de los Ake, quien acabaría con todos ellos. Él la veía ida, ausente. Esta a escasos centímetros dispuesto a atacar. No hay posibilidades de falla. Sonreía para sus adentros, cuando llevara a la princesa seria reconocido y por que no ascendido de puesto. La victoria a cada paso estaba cada vez mas asegurada. Le daría una estocada en el estomago, una herida superficial que la dejaría débil e inhabilitada. El joven rubio, pálido y de ojos verdes avanzaba más y más. Ahora si estaba frente a frente, era increíble que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Para ella el tiempo se había parado no escuchaba nada, solamente veía a su compañero gritar. Estaba absolutamente embelesada en sus pensamientos.

-Serenity!!!- el varón gritaba al ver que su princesa no se movía, pero parecería que estaba sorda, por que por mas que el gritaba ella ni se inmutaba. Estaba quieta como una estatua, con la remera blanca de él que le cubría apenas la cola, con el pelo suelto y todo revuelto. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, el azul calido característico de ella se torno a un azul oscuro, frió, sin brillo… mientras estaba quieta apretaba mas y mas su arma. Desesperación. Esa sensación estaba recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, estaba tratando de librarse de ellos pero por mas que intentaba no lo lograba. Él tan solo tenía una pequeña daga, y ellos eran un grupo considerable, como podia esquivaba los golpes, pero algunos lograron lastimarlo. Sumando la enorme fuerza que estaba utilizando para librarse de ellos y la falta de alimento, el cansancio iba en aumento. –SERENITY!! REACCIONA!!- seguía gritando inútilmente, veía como un rubio con una espada se acercaba mas a ella, con claras intenciones de atacarla. –NOOOO!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, lastimosamente ese momento de descuido le costo muy caro. Dos espadas atravesaron su estomago. No aguanto más. –AHH MIERDA!!- grito mientras caía de rodillas. La sangre empezó a esparcirse por todos lados, el empezó a ver todo nublado.- Sere-ni-ty- dijo antes de desmayarse.

Serena veía como fue atacado Endimión y como se desfallecía. Despertó de esa especie de transé y se percato que tenia a un Eino enfrente de ella, quien estaba dirigiendo su espada hacia su estomago. En un ágil movimiento lo esquivo, y el Eino al descuidar su defensa se vio vulnerable. Ella aprovecho ese momento y lo atacó. Un corte limpio. El cuerpo sin vida cae y su cabeza rueda en el otro sentido, la sangre salpica las paredes, el piso y su blanca camisa. El grupo se percata de lo sucedido y enseguida se disponen a atacarla. Y así empieza la danza de la muerte. Ella era aguerrida y despiadada, era increíble como podia ser una mujer dulce e inocente en ciertos aspectos y por otro lado matar tan fríamente. Aunque fueran los mejores guerreros del clan de los Eino no sabían que se estaban enfrentando a su peor pesadilla. Desde que tiene uso de razón que sus manos sostiene un arma. Si matar se consideraba un arte, ella era la mejor artista.

Una a una las cabezas de sus enemigos iban rodando por el blanco piso alfombrado, las blancas paredes de la habitación se encontraban ahora manchadas de un color carmín. Al igual que ella, su hermosa piel blanca se encontraba manchada por la sangre de esos bastardos. Su antes remera blanca estaba empapada en sangre. Inclusive parte de su cara se encontraba manchada de color rojo. Rojo. Por todas partes. Con las manos en su katana decapitaba a quien fuera que si interpusiera en su paso. Sus ojos no reflejaban ningún brillo, estaba poseída, estaba en una especie de transe. Era como si alguien mas se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, alguien con una sola cosa en su cabeza. MATAR. Matar a todo el que tuviera por delante. Ya no era la dulce y tierna princesa, ahora era un ser sediento de sangre.

Mientras que uno a uno de los Einos que se enfrentaban a la princesa eran fríamente decapitados por ella. Un par de ellos que veían como sus vidas estaban empezando a correr peligro.

-nos tenemos que ir Reneé si seguimos acá nos va a matar. Vos y yo sabemos que no somos los más habilidosos. Además el jefe pidió a los dos, con que le llevemos a uno bastara.-dijo un pelinegro de tez blanca con ojos marrones. Vestido con el típico uniforme de los guerreros del clan de Einos. Un pantalón y camisa de cuello mao, la vestimenta incluidos los zapatos eran negros.

-Si tenes razón vamónos.- dijo el joven parecido al otro nada más que un poco más bajo y de cabello más claro. Agarraron el cuerpo desfallecido de Endimión y con mucho cuidado, para no ser descubiertos, salieron de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Serenity seguía peleando. Las fuerzas se iban acabando cada vez más, pero para su suerte el número de enemigos se había reducido bastante. Solo quedaba uno.

-¿no seria mejor que te rindieras?-dijo con algo de soberbia la princesa.- por si no te diste cuenta yo SOLA acabe con todos ellos.- señalo con su espada toda ensangrentada los cuerpos inertes de los que fueron sus enemigos.-

-Quizás no eran tan buenos como pensaba, pero para mi beneficio el haberte enfrentados con ellos te dejo exhausta, y… por lo que veo estas débil y un poco pálida. Al parecer necesitas alimentarte…y por si no lo sabias de todos estos ideotas- señalo a quienes eran sus compañeros.- yo soy el mejor. Lo mejor siempre viene al final.- dijo adoptando posee de ataque.

-Ja, eso lo vamos a ver. Es verdad que estoy cansada. Pero no de pelear, sino de enfrentarme a escoria como ustedes. No son dignos siquiera de rozar mi espada, no son más que… BASURA- el guerrero no soporto semejante insulto y se abalanzo sobre ella, su contextura física era robusta, pero no por eso dejaba de ser ágil. De cabellos negros y la tez de color café. Cada movimiento que hacia estaba impreso con una fuerza y brutalidad que de seguro derrumbaría a cualquiera. Pero el guerrero se jactaba demasiado de su fuerza y no premeditaba sus movimientos, Serenity enseguida se dio cuenta de tal falacia, y no dudo en usarla a su favor. El guerrero atacaba y cuando lo hacia descuidaba por un segundo su guardia, ella no solo era talentosa, era astuta. Aprovecho este momento de descuido por parte de él y le proporciono una estocada en el estomago. Haciendo que el cayera de rodillas. Pero desgraciadamente él guerrero pudo provocarle una herida, leve, pero una herida al fin.

-IDEOTA!! Ahora voy atener que beber sangre por tu culpa, y no veo a nadie mas que a vos!!. Sabes… te jactaste mucho de tu fuerza, pero eso no lo es todo. Lo mas importante esta acá-dijo señalando su cabeza.- el saber premeditarte a lo que va a hacer tu contrincante, esa es la clave de un buen guerrero. Bahh para que gasto saliva en una escoria como vos.-

-MALDITA!!.- agarro su espada y con algo de dificultad trato de atacarla pero ella lo impidió.¿Como? muy fácil, le corto el brazo derecho, el cual tenia la espada.

-NO, no, no. Primero y principal esos modales no son dignos de un caballero y segundo cuando tenes enfrente a alguien como yo te tenes que dirigirte con respeto.-

-MORITE!!-

-Me hartaste- le corta el otro brazo. La sangre brota al igual que lo hizo cuando le corto el otro brazo.- MIERDA!, pero no tengo otra opción, si quiero que esta herida se cure tengo que beber sangre. Se sitúa detrás del guerrero y lo agarra de los pelos, obligando a que ladee el cuello. Abre su boca lo más que puedo y sus colmillos empiezan a crecer y hacerse más notorios. Lo muerde y empieza drenar toda la sangre de su enemigo. Una vez satisfecha se aleja de él. Le había succionado casi toda la sangre y con las heridas que le proporciono era seguro que moriría. Él cae al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y en un gran charco de sangre.

Observa el panorama. La elegante y lujosa habitación que hasta unos minutos era, ahora se había convertido en un horrendo escenario. Todas las paredes blancas, el piso alfombrado también de color blanco, el pequeño sillón que también era de ese color, ahora todo se hallaba teñido de rojo. Los cuerpos sin vida de los Einos completaban la escena. Cuerpos y cabezas desparramados por todos lados, charcos de sangre en todas las direcciones. Se miro, su camisa estaba empapada en sangre. Su cabello dorado, ahora tenía mechones rojos, sus delgadas piernas estaban salpicadas con dicho líquido. Tenía algunos cortes, pero eran superficiales. Nada grave.- Parece una pintura de Pollok- dijo la rubia al observar su entorno.-¿Pero donde, donde esta Endimión?- empezó a desesperarse al darse cuenta que no estaba.-Endimión- grito con todas sus fuerzas lo empezó a buscar en el pequeñísimo living, mientras que esquivaba los cadáveres, se fijo en el baño no había rastro de él. Volvió al cuerpo del guerrero que le había servido de alimento. Lo agarro de los pelos, este apenas abrió los ojos.- ¿Dónde CARAJO ESTA ENDIMION? HABLA YA ESTUPIDO!!!- ordeno enfurecida la princesa. El guerrero solo esbozo una sonrisa y con sus pocas fuerzas la escupió. – PERRA- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente. – COMO TE ATRAVES!!, se limpio la cara con la manga de su remera.- semejante basura, ni siquiera de alimentos servís. La sangre de los perros pulgosos es mas sabrosa que la tuya, infeliz.- y sin importarle que el ya estaba muerto, lo agarro de los pelos y lo decapito.- ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Endimión… - ya no aguanto mas, se cayo de rodillas y las lagrimas empezaron a surgir por sus ojos, y poco a poco el frió azul de sus ojos se fue tornando a su color natural. Pero esos hermosos ojos se vieron opacados por la tristeza que reflejaban.- Endimión…¿Por qué todo lo que me rodea, porque todo lo que toco…todo lo que quiero? se me es arrebatado…¿Por qué?...-dijo sin contener las lagrimas y la angustia. – que ironía hace un día, estaba rodeada de gente que me contenía, que me apoyaba… ahora vuelvo a estar SOLA…-se sentó en un rincón de la habitación y enterró su cabeza en sus piernas. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared, y sus manos aun apretaban su arma, la apretaba cada vez más fuerte, a medida que sus lágrimas y sollozos aumentaban. – Siempre termino igual SOLA…Ahora no tengo a nadie…-

-Serenity… -

-pero esa vos, no, no… no puede ser…- lentamente sube la cabeza y lo que ven sus ojos… no lo puede creer.- vos…-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I´M BACK!!! **

**Bueno después de exprimir mi cerebro surgió un nuevo capitulo, jeje!!**

**Un nuevo capitulo de esta desquiciada cabeza!!!!**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!**

**Beshos!!!!**

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•.GåBy••´) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_


	5. Una lagrima

**CAPITULO 5**

(NA: Amores míos, lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos, lo demás es en tiempo presente.)

_Una lagrima: _

Levanto poco a poco mi cabeza, aunque lo deseara e intentara mis lágrimas no cesaban. No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Es él. El que siempre estuvo ahí, el que siempre me escucho. Mi amigo de toda la vida, el hermano que nunca tuve. Intento pararme pero no puedo, la herida todavía no sano, y todavía estoy muy débil. Veo como se saca la capucha de su capa negra que trae puesta, y me deja ver sus reconfortantes ojos azules. Los cuales me dedican toda la seguridad que estaba necesitando, en todos los momentos difíciles de mi vida, el que siempre estuvo a mi lado fue él. Siempre procurando que nadie me lastime, siempre defendiéndome.

Me acuerdo perfectamente cuando fue la primera vez que lo conocí, los dos éramos apenas unos niños. A pesar de mi posición, a él no le importo en lo absoluto. El que yo era la princesa y futura heredera del trono no le importo para nada. Es mas podría decir que nuestra amistad no comenzó de la mejor manera.

_En un hermoso jardín se encontraba una niña de apenas 3 años, con un precioso vestido. Rosa pálido, sencillo, pero se podia apreciar que era una pieza de alta costura, y la tela era de una calidad única. Esa niña sin lugar a dudas es hermosa, a pesar de su corta edad posee una belleza insuperable. Piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello dorado, como finísimas hebras de oro. Y unos magníficos ojos azules. Ella no solo poseía la belleza, ella es la futura heredera al trono de los Akes. Aunque pareciera que la vida le sonreía, ella no opinaba lo mismo, no solamente tenía que ser instruida en infinidad de cosas que la ayudaran a ejercer dicha función, sino que tampoco tenia tiempo para jugar. Para poder vivir como cualquier niño y divertirse. Ella los envidiaba tanto, le encantaba espiar a esos niños que disfrutaban de su niñez. En ese momento se encontraba oculta en unos arbustos, sigilosamente cada vez que podia se escapaba de las tortuosas lecciones y los espiaba. Había uno que llamo su atención, un joven de unos 5 años aproximadamente, rubio, ojos azules. Se podia ver claramente que de todos los chicos el era el mas petizo. A pesar de ser el más chiquito no solamente en edad y estatura, no se dejaba intimidar por sus pares. Los niños estaban jugando con unas espadas de maderas._

_-toma esto Eino!!- dijo uno de los chicos, el cual tendría 6 o 7 años, era mucho mas alto y morrudo que el pequeñín rubio. Empero de su corta edad y estatura, el chico le pudo propiciar un buen golpe en el estomago a su oponente, el cual cayo al piso, agarrándose la zona afectada. Inmediatamente aparecieron dos chicos de la misma edad que el damnificado. _

_-¿Que le hiciste- le dice en tono preponte y dedicándole una mirada asesina el recién llegado.- ESTUPIDO!! CHICOS AGARRENLO Y DENLE LO QUE SE MERECE!- rápidamente un grupo de chicos de la misma edad se acercan a el pequeño, no solo le ganaban en numero sino también en tamaño. Pero al pequeñín no le importo, a pesar de su corta edad el tenia orgullo y si esos matones lo iban a pegar, el se encargaría de romperles al menos un hueso. _

_-Bueno muchachos no tengo todo el día, que esperan acérquense. Vamos no tengan miedo, soy chiquito pero no muerdo. Bueh aunque pensándolo bien, si puede ser que los muerda.-_

_El pequeño rubio se puso en posición de combate, agarraba con más y mas fuerza la espada de madera que se encontraba en sus manos. Los chicos sabían que ese pequeñín no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de vencerlos a ellos. Tenían todas las de ganar, eran mas en numero, edad y fuerza. _

_-Alto- la princesa se interpone entre medio de los chicos y el de pelo rubio.- Si no quieren ser castigados por abusar de su fuerza en contra de un pobre e indefenso niño, les sugiero que se retiren.-_

_Todos los presentes sabían a la perfección quien era esa niña. Y no hacia falta que se lo digieran dos veces, dieron media vuelta y se marcharon. Pero no si antes dedicarle una mirada furtiva al que sino hubiese sido por la intromisión de la princesa, en estos momentos estaría recibiendo una buena golpiza._

_-¿Estas bien?- dijo dulcemente la princesa, acercándose a el. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca podia apreciar, que el niño era de verdad muy hermoso. El pelo de un rubio semejante al de ella, ojos azules como el cielo, pero con algunos toques de verde. En definitiva era unos ojos muy exóticos. El niño a penas la pasaba por 5 o 6 cm. Piel blanca como ella, pero no llegaba a ser tan pálida como la de ella. Lo que mas le gusto fue su pequeña nariz, con algunas que otras pecas. Pero la expresión del niño era seria, fría, hasta se podría decir que en sus ojos había rabia, ¿ira?_

_-¿Estas, estas bien?.- dijo un poco nerviosa la princesa. Lo que ella no estaba apreciando era, como el pequeño rubio apretaba cada vez más su arma de juguete. Ira. Eso era lo que sentía, había sido defendido por un niña, mas chica que el. Encima la princesa. No podia decirle absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un tercio de toda la rabia que sentía hacia ella. Ahora esos chicos no solo le iban a dar un escarmiento, le darían la paliza de su vida. Se acordaría de ellos por el resto de su vida. Su dignidad como hombre había sido pisoteada. Miles de palabras estaban en su mente, y ninguna era un halago hacia la princesa. Rabia, impotencia, furia. Una mezcla de emociones, y todas dirigidas a la misma persona, a esa persona que lo miraba dulcemente, a esa persona que estaba enfrente de él. Pero un sentimiento gano a todos, ODIO. Odiaba a esa princesa, que pensaba que por ser de tal posición tenia el derecho, el tupe de meterse así como así en su vida. _

_-Si- dijo algo cortante.- pero le agradecería ALTEZA, que no se meta en los asuntos que no le importan. Seguramente su vida es mucho más importante que MI vida. –_

_-No, te equivocas, todo el tiempo tengo que estudiar y entrenar. Pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? Nadie quiere…- y antes que pudiera seguir hablando una enérgica respuesta llego a sus oídos.-_

_-NO, chau.- dio media vuelta y se fue. Maldiciendo por lo bajo. Mientras que detrás de él una hermosa niña se desplomaba al piso y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Al niño no le importo en lo mas mínimo. _

-Pensar que tuvo que pasar una desgracia para que te hicieras mi amigo.- Pensaba la rubia mientras seguía sentada en el piso observando la figura que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

_Luego de ese in fortuito encuentro, los dos rubios no se volvieron a encontrar. Los se evitaban, uno por el odio que le sentía a ella, y la otra para no ser rechazada de nuevo. Así pasaron cuatro años. Ya no eran niños, el ya tenia 9 años. A pesar de haber crecido de edad, su estatura era baja todavía. Ella cada día se volvía más y más hermosa. Una copia exacta a su madre. Aunque con la frescura y los preciosos ojos y color de pelo se su padre. Ella ya tenía 7 años. La vida como princesa era dura, pero el cariño de sus padres la ayudaba en mucho. Desde que había nacido su hermana, un año después del encuentro con el rubio. Ellas se volvieron inseparables, aunque como típicas hermanas tenían sus peleas. Pero sabían que no podían vivir sin la otra. _

El recuerdo de aquella noche, de aquel fatídico e imborrable día, izo que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas. Las cuales tenían pequeñas manchas de sangre, producto de la batalla. Sin pensarlo dos veces el hombre frente a ella se acerco y se arrodillo, quedando en igual posición que ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, esos preciosos ojos. En los cuales había visto alegría, ahora los veía llenos de miedo, de tristeza. Esto hacia que su corazón se estrujara, nunca le gusto ver así a su princesa. El se había propuesto un solo objetivo, el verla siempre sonreír. Por que aunque ella no lo supiera, el la amaba tanto. No sabría decir con exactitud cuando ese sentimiento empezó a crecer en su corazón, pero de algo estaba seguro: la amaba. La amaba como un hombre puede amar a una mujer. Aunque lo intento jamás se la pudo sacar de su cabeza. Se había conformado, con tal de poder abrazarla de verla sonreír, se había conformado en ser su amigo. Si supiera que el se moría de ganas de poder besarla, de que cada vez que hablaba de EL Como lo odiaba, odiaba cuando escuchaba hablar de el, odiaba cuando veía como la besaba. Odiaba escuchar a su princesa hablando de el. Odiaba tanto a Endimión. El le había robado a su princesa, se acordaba perfectamente del día que su princesa le contó que Endimión le había confesado su amor. Se lo acuerda a la perfección por que justamente ese día, el había decidido aclararle todos sus sentimientos. Decirle que la amaba, que no se conformaba con ser solamente su amigo. Que no quería verla en brazos de otros. Que le quería ser el único que probara cada rincón de su piel, de ese cuerpo con el que soñaba cada noche, ese cuerpo, esa princesa que era dueña de sus fantasías. A pesar que todavía era joven, el ya tenia 17 y su princesa apenas 15. Pero no los parecía en nada, su cuerpo era semejante al de una mujer de mayor edad, y su madurez y carácter también. Aunque a veces fuera un poco caprichosa e infantil, pero era entendible. Ella vivía todo el tiempo con un gran peso en sus hombros, ella era la heredera al trono. Cuando adquiriera más edad asumiría el rol que por derecho era suyo. Todos los vampiros poseen una belleza única, pero la de ella era inigualable. Para él ella era la personificación de la belleza, sus ojos azules, sus carnosos labios, su piel blanca como la nieve. Esa piel que tuvo oportunidades de tocar, y por la cual cada vez que la rozaba se estremecía. Su interior le pedía a gritos besarla, probar sus labios, su cuerpo, su exquisita sangre. Miles de veces había soñado con besar y succionar la sangre del cuello de su princesa. Lo cierto que al ser de la nobleza, poseía poderes que otros no. Su sangre era diferente. Única. Era una agonía el verla, sentirla y no poder cumplir sus más íntimos deseos. El sabia hace bastante que estaba perdidamente enamorado se ella. Pero presa del miedo y la inseguridad, pospuso cada vez más su confesión. Hasta que un día se armo de valor, pero fue demasiado tarde. Alguien le había ganado de mano…

_-Hoy va a ser el día, Hoy va a ser el día, Hoy va a ser el día.-Se repetía una y otra vez el rubio mientras se dirigía al jardín, donde por años había sido su lugar de encuentros. En el cual hablaban de infinidad de cosas, se contaban sus más profundos secretos. Excepto uno, pero hoy iba a ser el día en el cual él le confesaría ese secreto. Ese secreto que por mucho tiempo estuvo guardado en su corazón, y que nadie sabía. Solamente él. Lo que hasta ahora fueron sueños, en minutos se convertirían en realidad. Cada paso que hacia, aumentaba su suplicio. Cada paso una duda.-¿Y si, y si me rechaza?¿Si hecho a perder nuestra amistad?¿Si no me quiere ver mas?- miles de dudas, de preguntas de inseguridad florecían en su mente. Una batalla se liberaba en su interior. La transpiración no tardo en llegar, podia sentir como las gotas bajaban por su sien, por su musculosa espalda. Hubiese preferido mil veces tener que pelear contra una horda de Einos, antes que confesar su amor a la princesa. Antes de abrir su corazón de esa manera. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, despreciaba el sentirse débil. Jamás nadie lo vería llorar, eso no iba con el. El llanto, era una clara muestra de debilidad, el lo sabia desde que era pequeño. Eso fue siempre lo que su padre le inculco, él lo admiraba tanto. Su padre era un poco frió con el, pero el sabia que era su forma de demostrar cariño. Cada palabra que salio de la boca de su progenitor, estaba grabada en su mente. Pero en este momento se estaba enfrentando al peor de sus enemigos, el confesar sus sentimientos seria una clara muestra de flaqueza. Pero ella lo transformaba, con una sola mirada de su princesa, él sentía que sus piernas temblaban. No solamente su cuerpo, todo su interior se agitaba cuando estaban en el mismo espacio y tiempo. _

_Mientras el rubio se acercaba más y más a su objetivo, una hermosa rubia suspiraba de la felicidad. El solo recordar lo que hasta minutos antes vivió, hacia que su corazón comenzara a palpitar mas y mas fuerte. Toda la felicidad que tenia, no cabía en su cuerpo. Tenia ganas de saltar, de, de… ni sabia lo que quería. Pero había un sentimiento que definía a la perfección su actual estado. FELICIDAD. Se sentía tan dichosa, era sorprendente que ese sentimiento que la embargaba, había sido originado gracias a una persona. En toda su vida, jamás tuvo un momento tan maravilloso como el que tuvo hace unos minutos. Su vida tuvo grandes pérdidas, siempre un velo de oscuridad la cubría. Parecería que su destino era ser infeliz, se lo creyó por un tiempo. Por innumerables noche lloro su desgracia, se sentía tan sola. Sentía que nadie la quería, y que nunca seria querida. Pero nuca mas, ya no mas lagrimas derramadas en la oscuridad de su habitación, ya no habría mas pensamientos tristes en su mente. Ahora todo había cambiado, una luz que ilumino su oscura y solitaria vida. Y esa luz tenia nombre. Y era suya, porque así se lo prometió. _

_¿Cuánto faltaban?¿Dos, tres metros?. Pero esa escasa distancia, para él era todo lo contrario. Era un abismo, en el cual sabia que si se atrevía a cruzar no había vuelta a atrás. Ya había tomado una decisión, era ahora o nunca. Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Si seguía actuando así de cobarde, cualquiera podría arrebatarle a su princesa. Pero ella nunca le había contado de un pretendiente, ellos se contaban todo. ¿No?_

_Los dos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ni notaron su presencia. Sentimientos florecían en su interior, los de ella eran de dicha, felicidad, amor. Si, por que no reconocerlo, hace rato que estaba enamorada, pero jamás lo había reconocido. Quizás por miedo al rechazo, al peder lo que quería, o a que se lo arrebaten. Con aquel incidente que cambio drásticamente su persona, no solo le arrebataron a su familia. Le arrebataron la felicidad. Mucho tiempo estuvo deprimida, pero con ayuda de todos salio de ese pozo. Pero si tenia que agradecerle en especial a alguien seria a ese ser, que siempre estuvo para apoyarla, a su confidente, su amigo, su hermano postizo. Ella quería tanto al rubio, pero este sentimiento era nuevo e inexplicable. Y quien lo provocaba era un hermoso joven dueño de unos inigualables ojos, los cuales eran de un azul tan profundo como el océano. Idas y vueltas, los dos cabezas duras. Pero por fin se habían confesado su más profundo secreto, su amor. -Qué bien suena.-pensaba entre suspiros la rubia que seguía recostada en aquel frondoso árbol, que servia de resguardo al tan fuerte y odiado sol. Lo podia soportar, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho. Era un vampiro, y era lógico su poco afecto con aquel astro. Pero siquiera el fastidioso sol y el incipiente calor que se estaba formando a su alrededor, la molestaban. Estaba cegada, lo único que sus sentidos captaban era el recuerdo, de un caballero. Que con tan solo una caricia le había robado el corazón. _

_El rubio la podia observar, en frente de él. A pasos. Definitivamente es hermosa. Todo pero absolutamente todo en ella es perfecto. Su amistad no comenzó bien, pero una vez que se dieron la oportunidad, descubrieron que lo único que les gratificaba el día a día, era su mutua presencia. El la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Ese cariño que se empezó a formar en el corazón del rubio, con el correr de los años se fue transformando en un profundo amor. A él no le importaba nada, le era indiferente la obligación de ella, el alto rango que ella ocupaba, la diferencia de edad, la estirpe de ella. Lo que la realidad mostraba era categórico. El era un simple noble, dentro de la elite existente en el clan, su familia no era la más prestigiosa. Ella era la descendiente directa de la progenitora, ella era la próxima soberana de su clan. Pero no había momento para más dudas, en estos momentos a escasos pasos de su más anhelado tesoro, tenia que deshacerse de todas sus dudas, miedos, confusiones. Hacer de lado su raciocinio y hablar con su corazón, dejarlo hablar. Y por primera vez ser sincero con ella, y confesarle su más recóndito secreto, el que la amaba. Que la amaba hace tanto tiempo, hace tanto tiempo que la amaba en silencio. Y presa de sus miedos no se había animado a revelarle esa verdad a su princesa._

_-Serenity- se podia apreciar claramente el nerviosismo en su vos.-yo quiero…-_

_La princesa que se encontraba embelesada en sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar la vos de su más querido amigo. Giro su cabeza y busco con la mirada a su confidente. Sus serafines ojos que hasta momentos se encontraba enfocados en la nada, se toparon con los ojos de su fiel amigo. La mirada de él le inquieto mucho, estaba mas serio que de costumbre, parecía preocupado. ¿Acaso había ocurrido una desgracia? Otra vez una desgracia le arrebataría el momento de felicidad que la vida le había dado. A veces envidiaba tantos a los humanos, su tiempo era corto. El de ella infinito, tenia toda la eternidad. ¿Pero era justo vivir tanto tiempo, lleno de sufrimiento? No. Muchas veces dudo en acabar con ese regalo que era la vida, pero su cobardía fue más fuerte. Y ahora que la vida, que el destino le daba una razón para seguir creyendo. Para seguir deseando vivir, Empero ¿otra mala noticia extinguiría ese momento de felicidad? En este momento los dos compartían un mismo sentimiento, MIEDO. Pero el origen era divergente._

_-¿Qué, que paso?-dijo temerosa de la respuestas, sus ojos que hasta minutos reflejaban alegría, ahora plasmaban el miedo que crecía en su interior, y era exteriorizado por sus azules luceros. – ¿Paso algo, algo… malo?-_

_-No, no. No pasó nada malo.- negó enérgicamente el rubio, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. Con los años gano centímetros pero para ser hombre seguía siendo petizo. Por lo cual estaba casi a la misma altura que ella. _

_-ENANO ESTUPIDO!- dijo abalanzándose sobre él y golpeándolo levemente en el pecho. Quedando a horcajadas de él, y con sus rostros a una corta distancia. El por su parte pudo sentir que sus pulsaciones se detuvieron, podia sentir el calor de su princesa, su esencia, su dulce y embriagante aliento. Y frente a él el objeto de deseo, al cual anhelo por tanto tiempo. Su tentación, su fruto prohibido. Y aunque quisiera y lo tratara, su cuerpo no respondía. Su vista estaba centrada en esos carnosos labios carmín. A escasos centímetros, su autocontrol se volvió nulo, su mente se puso en blanco. Lo único a lo que atino fue a acotar la escasa distancia, existente entre sus labios. _

_Ella jamás pensó ver esa mirada en su amigo, en su hermano postizo. ¿Acaso, acaso había deseo en esa mirada? Petrificada, no podia mover ningún músculo. NADA. Siquiera podia gesticular palabra. Al fin pudo gesticular palabra cuando sintió los labios de su "amigo", fue tan repentino todo que ni atino a cerrar los ojos. Hoy había recibido su primer beso, por parte del hombre que por tantas noches anhelo, y ahora estaba siendo besada por el que es su "hermano postizo". Ella no respondía, solo sentía como el rubio besaba con pasión sus labios. Podia decir que este beso era muy apasionado, famélico. _

_Hambriento de ella. Todo este tiempo, para poder saborear esos maravillosos labios de seda. Se sentían y sabían fantástico. Le parecía irreal, el poder estar saboreando esos labios que por tanto tiempo solo los imagino en los suyos. Y ahora estaba recorriendo cada curva de ellos, grabando cada detalle en su mente. _

_-lo-sien-to- dijo entre los besos, se alejo lo mas que pudo. Se paro y miro a su amigo. Se veía devastado, pero no podia seguir así. Ella lo quería, pero su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre. –lo siento… no puedo.- se acerco a el y le acaricio con sus suaves manos la cara de él- yo te quiero mucho, pero amo a otro hombre. Y Endimión hoy… me confeso su amor.- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro._

_La mirada del rubio se cristalizo, no lo pudo evitar. Su corazón se había echo pedazos con tan solo unas pocas palabras dichas por su princesa. Sentía como en su interior, crecía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Un nudo en el estomago y garganta. Sabia que no podia llorar, menos frente a alguien, muchos menos frente de ella. Pero no lo pudo evitar. Una rebelde lagrima resbalo por su mejilla derecha. Dio media vuelta, sin decir nada. Corrió, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Dejando a una princesa arrodillada en el piso con la mano aun en el aire, donde debería de estar la mejilla del rubio. Miro su mano, había una gota de agua, una lagrima salada. La cual era producto de un amor no correspondido. Lo que no sabía la rubia, era que esa lágrima fue la única que salio del rubio desde que tuvo 5 años. Jamás había llorado, su padre se lo había prohibido rotundamente. "Los hombre no lloran"pero mientras el rubio se alejaba lo mas que podia de ella, no podia evitarlo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. _

-Jedaite, ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?-

-hace mucho, más tiempo del que yo desearía. Pero todos estos años, estos 10 largos y tediosos años fueron las peores de las torturas. Pero no te preocupes ahora estoy acá, todo va a salir bien.-

-Jedaite, se… lo llevaron…- no pudo retener por mas tiempo la lagrimas, se abalanzo a los brazos de él. Quien la recibió gustoso, y mientras ella se desahogaba, él acariciaba su cabeza y hacia lo único que podia hacer en estos momentos. Consolarla. No era la primera vez, que ella lloraba en su pecho. Le reconfortaba saber, que ella lo necesitaba. Después de aquel día que le robo un beso a su princesa, poco a poco volvieron a la amistad que tuvieron antes. Pero de ese tema prefirieron no hablar, borrón y cuenta nueva.

-ya lo se princesa, lo vamos a recuperar.- aunque intentaba, no podia evitar sentir envidia de Endimión, a pesar de todo el daño que él le había hecho a su princesa, ella lo seguía amando. Un sentimiento de culpa invadió su ser. Él había podido evitar que se llevaran a Endimión, pero lo odiaba tanto. Tanto era el odio, que optó que se lo llevaran, que se llevaran a quien él le había prometido fidelidad. Jedaite era uno de los caballeros de Endimión, cargo que tuvo que ocupar cuando el asumió el trono. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto, pero él era un simple caballero. Lo único que podia hacer era callarse y acatar las ordenes de sus superiores.

-Jedaite te extrañaba tanto- dijo entre sollozos pero mirando fijamente al rubio.-

-No te preocupes, yo SIEMPRE voy a estar, JAMÁS te traicionaría ni abandonaría. Vos sos todo para mi, todo.-

-Gracias- obviamente la rubia no entendió las indirectas, a quien se estaba refiriendo era a Endimión, el jamás le haría lo que ese le había hecho.

-Ahora yo estoy acá, nada va a pasar. Los dos JUNTOS vamos a solucionar todo. Los DOS JUNTOS.-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NeoRienasailormoon**: Y buehh si se me pone Mamo me hace caritas y me pide perdón, ¿Quién carajo se va a poder resistir a semejante BOMBONAZO!!!??? Yo NO. Jaja. Me alegra mucho q te gusten mis fics!!! Simples estas ahí, sos mi preferida!! Muchos beshos!! Desde Argentina, hasta Tokio de Cristal, jaja!!

**Usakopau:** Para ti de mi!! Jeje beshos nenis!! Que ayer te lo estaba mandando y siempre estas alentándome!! Besho grande, grande como una casa( grande) jaja vale la aclaración.. jajaa!!

**Elizabeth Chiba:** Pobresita ella, buahh trabajar sábado!! Te lo regalo!!! Jaja ayer las dos pajeras imaginándonos a Mamo con poquita ropa, jijiji!! Ya lo dijimos, las dos vamos a linchar a la "cosa"( quien quiera agregarme tienen mi mail a disposición,) cara pintadas y Montoneros un poroto al lado del movimiento que estoy organizando. Cuak. "Frente Unido contra la cosa" o FUCC. Jaja, ya saben nos reuniremos con antorchas, bombas molotov y cualquier objeto que cause daños a terceros. Es una organización sin fines de lucro, con un único objetivo. MUERTE A LA COSA. Jajaa!!! Si y si alguien le molesta que me la chu…(censurado) cuak!!

**kaoru himura**: Si Sere es mala, pero la escritora el doble, jajjajajja!! ¿Qué me hago la matona?¿Me pego el padrino? Todo puede ser, lo que es innegable, que quien te escribe adora hacer maldades, jaja!!Es un hecho, muchos beshos amika!!espero verte en este capitulo también.

**jaz021:** Me encanta que te lo adores!! Te espero en este capitulo también!! Muak, muak!!

**3rill Cullen:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! No es la rubia, jajaja. Pero te equivocaste nada mas en en el genero, jaja. No hay Diamante, pero en el prox sip!! Y para vos!!!

Tiffani: Reina!!! Aquí otro cap para TI!! Con mucho amor de mi persona para la próxima Señora, que en días no mas se va a cumplir!! Quiero las fotos!! Muak!! Seguro que va a ser hermoso y vas a estar HERMOSA!! MUAKK!!

**Usako Suyi: **Perdida!! No aparece Mamo!! Donde ta!!!!! No se!!! Jajja( lo separe perrita, para Vos ) Tanto festejaste en tu cumple, por que desde el miércoles que no te veo. ¿O te moriste de sobredosis? ¿O un paro cardiaco después de una orgía? Con vos todo puede ser.

Ahora hay que ver la resurrección de Suyi, el regreso tuyo del ma alla!!

**Un día Gabriela dejo un cepillo de diente en la casa de Mamo  
como Mamo no lo notó una bombacha también le dejó.  
Un día Gabriela dejo un cepillo de diente, una bombacha en la casa de Mamo  
como Mamo no lo notó una crema anti-age también le dejó.  
Un día Gabriela dejó un cepillo de diente, una bombacha, una crema anti-age en la casa de Mamo como Mamo no lo notó la ropa de invierno también le dejó.  
Un día Gabriela dejo un cepillo de dientes, una bombacha, una crema anti-age, la ropa de invierno en la casa de Mamo, como Mamo no lo notó el sofá cama también le dejó  
Un día Gabriela dejo un cepillo de diente, una planta, una bombacha, un perro, una crema anti-age, la ropa de invierno y el sofá cama en la casa de Mamo  
cuando Mamo reaccionó ya estaban los dos esperando un varón.**

JAJJAJJAAJJAJJA!!!!

Bueh el efecto de los estupefacientes no paso, así que por eso tantos delirios de mi parte!! Jaaajaja!!!

Beshos mushos desde Argentina para donde sea que estén!!!

Empecé la Fuckultad( como diría Suyi) así que no me linchen, ni me reten!!

**GåB&**


	6. Sos mi parca

**CAPITULO 6**

_S__os mi parca: _

-Lo cierto es que desde que tengo uso de razón, se me fue inculcado una sola cosa: ODIAR Y MATAR a cualquier Ake que se interpusiera en mi camino. ¿Por que? Sencillo, ellos son seres que nos consideran despreciables, por el simple hecho de aceptar nuestra naturaleza. Bien, el asunto es tan simple. Estamos hace siglos en guerra, por la estupidez de nuestros "hermanos" somos cruelmente asesinado, por el mero hecho de aceptar quienes somos. Bestias que se alimentan de sangre humana. Pero acaso ellos no matan animales para sobrevivir. Acaso no se matan entre ellos, no solamente hablando en el estricto uso de la palabra, se matan literal y metafóricamente. No tienen escrúpulos, por obtener cualquier beneficio se traicionan entre si_. "El hombre es el lobo del hombre" _nunca mejor dicho. Creo que lo dijo un tal Ho…no se cuanto..-

-Hobbes, cerdo inculto.-

No se que es peor. El hecho de estar atado, colgado en la pared. Sosteniendo todo mi peso, el cual debo agregar no es poco, en mis muñecas. Pudo sentir como la piel se va desgarrando, como mis tendones se van estirando, como un hilo de sangre procedente de mis manos recorre todos mis brazos. Cayendo y manchando el frió y oscuro suelo de piedra.

No se donde estoy. Estoy muriéndome de frió, me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo. Por lo visto, estoy prácticamente desnudo. Apesto. Huelo la sangre en todo mi cuerpo. Ese distintivo hedor de los Einos. MIERDA. Estoy absolutamente jodido. Y para variar tengo que soportar lecciones del estupido de Diamante. Desde que recupere la conciencia, eso ya creo que hace dos días. Tengo las visitas de "el Sr. Yo hago lo que hago por que no me queda otra. Nací así, no reniego mi origen". Tengo que soportar la desagradable vos de este tarado, y como no la paliza que me dan, luego que el Señor me haya utilizado como psicólogo. Sin dejar de lado, que hace nose cuanto no como, y perdí una considerable cantidad de sangre. Sumémosle el hecho que Serena esta sola, con todo el clan de Einos detrás de ella. ¿Puede empeorar?-

-Como te atreves, basura de Ake. Después nos dicen a nosotros los bárbaros. Yo en ningún momento te insulte. A parte me es indiferente quien carajo allá dicho esa estupida frase.

-Si como no. Acaso el hecho de tener que escuchar tu vos, ¿no cuenta como un insulto?. Te lo digo y lo afirmo. Lo es. Prefiero que me peguen antes de tener que escuchar tu voz y todas las estupideces que salen de tu boca-

-¿Sabes lo que me parece ilógico?-

-¿El porque de tu existencia?. Bien, lo puedo solucionar rápidamente. –

-¿Podes callarte y escuchar?.-

Un fuerte golpe resuena por la lúgubre habitación. Chau a otra costilla sana. Sin poder beber sangre, mi capacidad de regeneramiento es casi nula.

-Bueno como te decía, antes que me interrumpieras. Me parece ilógico que alguien como la princesa Serenety. Heredera al trono de los Akes. Con todo el poder que tiene, se halla fijado en vos. En un simple hijo de un don nadie. Que no tiene siquiera la sangre de alguien con clase. Ultimo en nuestra estirpe. Hijo de una puta y un noble que la transformo por que se enamoro. Que estaba pensando, casarse con una humana. Me das asco. Por tu sangre corre la sangre de una puta. Que engendro a un ser como vos. Pero se nota que te enseño bien, no perdiste oportunidad ¿no?. Trepador al igual que tu madre. Aprovechaste la caridad de la reina, engatusaste a la princesa. La muy idiota, embobecida por las palabras de amor que le decías, se te entrego en bandeja de plata. ¿O me equivoco?-

Diamante hizo una pequeña pausa de su discurso y clavo su mirada fría, calculadora. Y llena de odio, de resentimiento. Observando la reacción de su prisionero. El cual tenía los ojos cerrados, una mueca se deslumbraba en su sudorosa cara. Su piel bronceada, ahora estaba pálida debida a la falta de sangre. Su piel estaba rasgada producto de los innumerables golpes que propiciaron desde que había sido "acogido" por los Einos. El podría soportar que lo insultaran, que le pegaran. Pero jamás que se metieran con su familia. El había sufrido enormemente la perdida de sus padres. Jamás vio a dos personas amarse como lo hacían sus padres. Sufrió mucho, cuando ellos murieron. La razón, muy fácil. Estar en el lugar y tiempo equivocado. Mientras estaban camino a un viaje, para celebrar su aniversario, fueron atacados por un grupo de Einos. Violaron a su madre, enfrente de su padre. Luego la mataron y dejaron a su padre muy malherido. Lo dejaron a su suerte, esperando que se muriera desangrado. Una dolorosa y lenta, muy lenta muerte. Anexando el hecho de que estaban en un camino rodeados de bosque, en el cual se hallaban incontables animales que olerían la sangre y vendrían en busca de dicho bocado.

Y así fue. Cuando encontraron los cuerpos de sus padres, estaban irreconocibles. El hermoso rostro de su madre, estaba desfigurado. Su piel desgarrada, sus ropas rasgadas. Con incontables heridas. La suerte de su padre no fue mejor. No había ni un centímetro de su anatomía, que no estuviera herida. Jamás se pudo olvidar el estado de sus padres. Y por varias noches, en sus sueños; o mejor dicho pesadillas, revivió el momento cuando reconoció los cadáveres.

-Bueno, pero cambiando de tema. Hay algo que te quiero mostrar.-

Diamante se dirigió a la puerta de dicho calabozo, y la abrió.

Cuando Endimión abrió sus ojos, se quedo perplejo.

-Endimión…ayúdame, por favor.- dice entre sollozos, el visitante.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Un día gris se puede observar por el ventanal de la mansión. Un majestuoso y opulento ventanal. Con unas pomposas cortinas de color borgoña, con detalles dorados. De la más alta calida, del mejor gusto. Pero todas las maravillas y riquezas que la rodeaban, no la afectaban. Nada, podría reemplazar, el vació que ella sentía en su interior.

Las nubes opacan la belleza del lugar. Pero aquel día, refleja a la perfección el estado de ánimo de esa mujer. El tiempo un cruel tirano, que no supo borrar sus heridas. Aquel sentimiento, era típico en ella. Tristeza. Toda su vida, fue una serie de desafortunados y dolorosos sucesos. A los escasos siete años conoció el dolor en carne viva. Aquel dolor, que hace que tu alma, llore, grite, de impotencia. El saber que cualquier cosa que hagas no va a servir para nada. Y todo, por una estupida guerra. Todo por una estupida posición. En las sombras, viendo por aquel ventanal se encuentra una hermosa mujer. Con un vestido blanco, hasta las rodillas. Dejando ver la nívea piel de sus hombros y espalda, que se encuentran desnudas. Su cabello sedoso, cae a un costado de sus hombros.

A simple vista se podría decir que esta a la espera…

-_Oh__petite chatte_ … aunque sea doloroso, tenes que aceptar el hecho de que lo mataron. Ya pasaron _dos años_. Buscamos, y por el nombre de nuestra progenitora, se sabe que buscamos en cada lugar. Nuestros hombres de inteligencia, son únicos. Ni siquiera la CIA o cualquier servicio de inteligencia los iguala. Y por lo que averiguaron, aunque nos duela a todos. El esta…-

-MUERTO.- interrumpe abruptamente, sin moverse de su posición. Levanta la mano, y la apoya en el frió vidrio, el cual se encuentra con algunas gotas de la fina lluvia que cae en el exterior. – lo se, pero duele mucho… a veces quiero pensar, que lo voy a ver llegar, tengo esa ilusión…- el nudo en su estomago, la asfixiaba. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Una mano se apoyo en su hombro. La mano de unas de las personas que más significa para ella. Su amiga. La única que no le importo su cobardía, la única que cuando volvió la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y con una sonrisas en sus labios. La única.

-Yo, yo… le dije que no lo amaba. Nuestro reencuentro, no se dio en las mejores condiciones. Yo… es toda mi culpa… ¿Por qué destruyo todo lo que me rodea? ¿Por qué?- se dio vuelta y vio a los ojos a su amiga.- ¿Por qué todo lo que quiero?...-

-Shh, no es tu culpa. – le dice limpiándole las lagrimas que opacaban su belleza.

-Todas las personas que amo, todas terminan muriéndose…- se hecho en los brazos de su amiga.

-Su majestad…-

-¿Qué pasa Michiru?- dice la amiga de la joven.

-PASA, que hay noticias importantes, que le tengo que comunicar a la Reina.-

-Disculpa que te reciba de esta forma. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Michiru?- se aparto de los protectores brazos de su amiga. Se iba limpiar la cara, pero la mano de su amiga se encarga de eso.

-Nos informaron que un grupo de Einos están atacando un pueblo de nuestros alrededores. Ami dice, que al parecer es una trampa. No se molestaron en ocultar su presencia. Todo lo contrario. –

-Gracias Michiru. Prepara a todos. Trampa o no, no podemos permitir que gente inocente muera. Voy al baño, enseguida me uno a ustedes.-

Mientras la hermosa dama se dirigía hacia su destino, una furiosa Michiru se acerca a la mujer que estaba todavía parada, al lado del ventanal.

-¿Que es esa mirada?-

-¿¡QUE?! ¿Me estás cargando? Cada vez que me doy vuelta, te veo con ella en tus brazos. Haruka, en el nombre de nuestra progenitora, ¿ACAZO NO TE IMPORTO?

Haruka estaba atónita, no podia creer el grado de inmadurez de su pareja. Celosa. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Por que estaba consolando a su amiga?

-¿Vos sos estupida?-

-¿Encima tenes el tupe de insultarme? SOS EL COLMO. ¡¡¡NO PUEEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN CINICO!!!

-No hace falta que me contestes mi pregunta. Sos estupida. ¿Como podes estar celosa? Michiru, no sos un bebe. Sos toda una mujer, que grado de infantilismo… la pobre perdió TODO, sus padres, el hombre que amaba. Sus amigas le dieron la espalda, la obedecen por que es la Reina. Tiene que matar a su hermana. La cual no ve, desde que tiene siete años. Y VOS…- Haruka estaba enojada, era evidente en el tono de su vos. – vos te pones ¿celosa?. Michiru, MADURA.

-Haruka, yo no…- se largo a llorar. Se lanzo a sus brazos, pero en un hábil movimiento, ella se corrió.

-Argg, sabes que odio cuando haces eso. No me vengas a dar lastima. Acá la única que debería de estar ofendida, soy yo. Y lo sabes.

-Claro, lo que pasa es yo no soy ELLA. Si lo fuera, podría llorar todo lo que quiera, y vos me consolarías, encantada. Estaría ahí siempre, con una sonrisa y una caja de pañuelos en tu mano. ESTOY HARTA. Desde que llego, no te importo nada. Ella será la reina, será lo que quieras, pero YO soy tu pareja. Esto se termina acá Haruka, elegí ella o yo. Y no me vengas a decir que no podes despegarte de ella, por que es la Reina. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Una cosa son nuestras obligaciones, en la cuales no incluyen ser niñero, psicólogo, etc, de SU MAJESTAD. – lo ultimo lo dijo en tono totalmente despectivo, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Haruka. La ira la embargaba, y tenia que irse, por que si no, no lograría frenarse. Y si hay algo que sabe muy bien, es que una vez que desataba su furia, nadie sobrevivía. Contó hasta diez, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Michiru continuaba con la verborragia. La amaba, pero había veces, que quería ahorcarla. Si hay algo que Haruka adoraba era su libertad, y por lo visto Michiru no entendía ese punto.

-Haruka, ¡ni siquiera me prestas atención!, esto es inaudito. –

-BASTA, tenemos una misión. Después lo resolveremos. – y sin decir nada mas, huyo de Michiru.

-¡¡¡¡HARUKA TEN'OU NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR TAN FACIL DE MI‼‼

അഅഅഅഅഅഅ

-_Chère, tengo la sensación de que sería imposible aburrirse teniéndote a vos cerca. -_

_Endimión._

_Sus caricias, sus besos, sus ojos, su único y embriagante sabor. Todo, quedo gravado en cada rincón de mi piel. Al cerrar los ojos, lo evoco. Al mirar mi cama, puedo revivir aquellas noches, donde no importaba nada más que nuestro amor. _

_**El tiempo es tan efímero. Abraza el momento y deja que este te envuelva con recuerdos para que los lleves a lo largo del día. **_

_Pero los recuerdos, a veces matan. La peor de las muertes. Una dolorosa y tediosa agonía. Sin la esperanza de que abra un final. Sin esperanzas. Después de dos años, todas mis esperanzas murieron. Yo morí. Tal vez no físicamente, pero mi corazón se lo llevo un hombre de cabellos negros, y profundos zafiros de un azul intenso. Tan intensos como el amor que todavía siento por el. _

Unos golpes, irrumpen el silencio de los aposentos de la Reina.

-Adelante.- ella se encontraba sentada en la cama, terminándose de poner sus botas negras.

-Con su permiso majestad.- una cabeza rubia se asoma en la puerta.

-Jedaite, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te dirijas a mi de esa manera? Soy Serenity, el hecho de que ahora sea la reina no cambia nada. Sigo siendo la misma atolondrada, nada más que mi titulo ahora goza de una mayor jerarquía.

-Su majes…- ella le dedico una mirada furiosa.- Serenity, lo siento. Te venia a decir que en cuestión de minutos estábamos listos.

-Gracias-

-Sere… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, ¿por?-

Se acerca a ella, y se sienta en su cama, a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Bueno, si estas bien, creo que se lo deberías decir a tu cara. Tus ojeras…- coloca un dedo en dicho lugar.- tus ojos rojos, evidencian, que estuviste llorando. ¿Por qué? Serenity, pasaron ya dos años. Si el estuviera vivo, ¿no crees que hubiera venido acá? Se que es difícil, pero… por tu bien, lo tenes que olvidar. No podes vivir del recuerdo.

-Lo se… pero…por mas que intente, no puedo dejar de culparme, lo atraparon por mi culpa. Si no le hubiera mentido, si le hubiera dicho que todavía lo amaba… que a pesar de todo el daño… -

-Pero por mas que sigas reprochándote, por mas que sigas pensando, que _hubiera pasado si…_ Nada va a cambiar. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Duele. Pero tenes que levantarte, tenes que superarlo por mas doloroso que sea. Mi princesa…- acaricia con sus manos sus ojos, sus mejillas, de las cuales brotan lágrimas saladas. Y humedecen con aquel líquido el dedo de él. – por mas, que llores, que derrames mas lagrimas el no va a volver… -

-Jedaite…- con sus protectores brazos, él la contiene, y le permite que se desahogue. –

-¿Cuando te vas a olvidar de él?¿Cuando me vas a dejar entrar en tu corazón?¿Cuando vas a permitir que sea yo, el dueño de tus suspiros? El dueño de tus _labios…-_

Ella aparta su cabeza de su pecho, y lo mira a los ojos. Esos ojos que siempre le transmitieron seguridad. Ahora quemaban, debido al deseo que contenían.

-Jedaite yo…-

-Serenity ya esta…-

-¿Quién osa entrar a los aposentos de la Reina sin su debido permiso?- Grita un enfurecido Jedaite.

-Lo siento, yo, yo… como estaba la puerta abierta…entre. Su majestad, disculpe mi atrevimiento. –

-No te preocupes Rei, gracias por avisarme. Jedaite ¿Vamos?-

-Claro.- toma su mano y se dirigen a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

_¿Como puede ser? ¿No era que estaba enamorada de Endimión? Se nota que no. LA ODIO. La odio con cada parte de mí ser. Desde que llego, lo único que recibo de Jedaite son órdenes. Después de todo lo que me costo, él siempre pensaba en ella, pero con mucho esfuerzo logre acercarme a él. Y lo único que obtuve, fue solo una noche. Al otro día me levante sola, en la inmensidad de mi habitación. Y después de eso, me hablo solo para darme órdenes. Con la excusa de que fue un error. UN ERROR. ¿Acaso no importan mis sentimientos? ¿Qué soy una puta? Y desde que llego, todo empeoro. Él me mira con asco. Como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo. Y ella que me mira con esa mirada de mierda. A lo gran: " ayyaya pobre de mi, soy una mártir, ay yo pobrecita soy huérfana, mataron al amor de mi vida, estoy sola en el mundo. Tengo que matar a mi hermana". Seee, como no. Se nota que lo amaba tanto… si, por eso ahora cuando entro los encuentro a punto de besarse. _

_Pero no importa, esto es la guerra. Y Jedaite va a ser mío. Así tenga que matarla. No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar. El va a ser mío. Lo juro, como que me llamo Rei Hino. Heredera de los Hino. Familia de nobles de Japón. Mi orgullo no va a ser pisado por nadie, me importa poco quien carajo sea ella. _

_Yo no pierdo a nada. _

Una maliciosa sonrisa se curvo en los labios de la pelinegra. Se alejo de aquel lugar. Solo sus pasos irrumpían el tranquilo ambiente. El sonido de su taco, en el fino mármol.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Veinte guerreros, incluyendo a la Reina, salieron de la mansión de Orleáns. La actual residencia de la Reina, y de los más importantes miembros de la corte. Francia siempre fue su lugar de establecimiento. Debido a las sospechas que a veces levantaban, se veían forzados a cambiar de cuidad. Ahora se encontraban en Orleáns.

-Serenity, ¿estas segura que queres venir?

-Si, no te preocupes Jedaite. Todo va estar bien. Estos dos años, me sirvieron para recuperar mis desgastadas habilidades. Además, Ami dijo que exigían mi presencia, que si no continuarían con la masacre.

-Con más razón. Me preocupo por vos, tal vez sea una trampa y si te pasa algo yo…

-Shh no va a pasar nada.- pone un dedo en los labios de él- ¿Ok?, ha y que ser optimista, hay que tener esperanzas. – _que hipócrita que soy, ese sentimiento hace tiempo que fue desterrado de mi ser. _

Jedaite besa el dedo que ella apoyo en sus labios, y asiente con la cabeza.

Cada guerrero se subió a su vehículo. Que variaban desde 4x4, el distintivo Ferrari de Haruka, y otros autos de importantes costos. Todos coincidían en algo. Todos podían alcanzar elevadísimas velocidades en fracción de segundos. Estaban armados hasta los dientes. Todos vestidos de negro. Y cada arma reflejaba la personalidad de cada uno. La de Jedaite eran _**Kama**_(NA: es un arma de arte marcial con forma de dos hachas cruzadas). Un poco más grande que las comunes. Serenity llevaba su katana en su espalda. Haruka y Michiru llevaban espadas, semejantes a las que usaban los mosqueteros.

El resto del equipo llevaba katanas, al igual que Rei. Quien observo furiosa como Jedaite besaba a Serenity. Hecha una furia se subió a su auto.

**-**Whoaw. ¿Qué paso preciosa? Mira que la puerta no es giratoria.

-CALLATE NICHOLAS, lo menos que quiero escuchar es tu estupida vos. –

-El otro día no decías lo mismo… - dijo con una sonrisa y mirada picara.

-YA TE LO DIJE. No fue nada importante, solo necesidades físicas. No se que carajo pensaba en ese momento, se nota que no lo hacia…-

-No te enojes con vos, suelo causar ese efecto. A todas las dejo con la mente en blanco. Eso pasa cuando uno es tan irresistible. – dijo mientras se acomodaba su largo pelo negro.

-Matate.-

-Gracias Rei, yo también te quiero mucho. –

Y sin decir más arranco su _Jeep Wrangler, _de color rojo con dibujos de llamas en sus costados. Y se unió a la caravana de autos.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅ

-Vamos Michi cambia la cara, vamos a cazar un par de Einos para la cena. –Le dijo con una galante sonrisa, que derretiría a cualquiera.- ya te dije, no podes estar celosa, ella es mí amiga. La conozco desde que me obligaban a usar vestidos y usar moños. PUAJ!! Odio esa época. –

-…- Michiru no respondió, se limito a mirar fijamente el paisaje.

- Vamos Michi, no seas así… - con la mano que tenia en la palanca de cambios, la dirige hacia la mejilla de su amada. – Michi, ella es como una hermana. No podes entender eso… Yo la amo como a una hermana pequeña, vos sos la mujer de mi vida. Mi otra mitad, y todos los derivados de dicha frase. Vamos Michi, sabes que el sentimentalismo no es lo mío. Podes entender que te amo…-

-…-

-Michiru Kai'ou, mi paciencia tiene un limite. Y por experiencia sabes que es relativamente nula. Ahora quiero que me digas, _si Haruka entendí. No voy a volver hacer más, ninguna estupida escena de celos. _

-Haruka, cállate y dedícate a lo que sabes hacer bien.-

-¿Hacerte el amor?- con un tono juguetón.

-Pedante. A manejar, me refería a eso. Idiota.-

- Menos mal que te amo. – dijo la rubia.

-Yo no.-

-Seee, mentíme que me gusta.- y cambio a quinta. (NA: para la que no sabe, es el cambio con el que se obtiene mayor potencia y se alcaza mayor velocidad.)

അഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Una vez que llegaron a destino, cada uno bajo de su vehículo. La pequeña y pintoresca villa de _Châteauneuf._ Recorrieron las calles en busca de su enemigo, para dicho trabajo se separaron en parejas.

- Jedaite, ¿No te parece raro que no allá nadie?-

-Me huele a trampa. No te alejes de mí.-

Un fuerte ruido se escucha atrás suyo. Ambos se dan vuelta y se encuentran con cuatro Einos. Ellos estaban en un pasaje, una calle angosta y oscura.

Estos Einos poseían una contextura física, que hacia parecer a los fisiculturistas unos debiluchos. El más alto poseía como arma, una guadaña. Los cuatro poseían una tez oscura, y sus ojos estaban poseídos por la furia, el odio, la malicia.

- Se estaban tardando chicos, ya me estaba aburriendo de caminar y no ver a nadie. Comencemos que tengo ganas de hacerme un lindo abrigo, son sus pieles. ¿No preciosa?

-Absolutamente. Mi katana esta un poco oxidada, así que creo que cortar un par de cabezas, le vendría perfecto. Por más que vos tengas la guadaña, YO soy tu parca.

La batalla empezó. Tanto Serenity como Jedaite eran excelentes luchadores. En cuestión de minutos, mataron a dos.

Serenity mato a su oponente, el Eino de la guadaña. Su camisa negra, estaba levemente salpicada con alguna que otra gota de sangre, al igual que sus pantalones ajustados de color negro.

-Ay ¡¡NO!!, era mi camisa favorita…Mierda-

-No… te preocupes preciosa, yo después te compro… una mas linda…- dijo Jedaite, que seguía peleando con el último Eino.

Pero en un descuido de Jedaite, el Eino a ver que era desfavorable s situación. Se escabullo. Empezó a correr.

-Argg, odio cuando escapan. En vez de enfrentar su destino como hombres y con dignidad.--Bueno al menos lo hace más interesante.-

-See, vamos. Hay que atraparlo.-

Jedaite iba adelante, empezaron a seguir al Eino, por unas lúgubres y angostas calles.

Hasta que Serenity siente que alguien la agarra de atrás. Y le tapa la boca. Su agresor la conduce a un rincón. Por mas que pataleaba y golpeaba a dicho opresor, el ni se inmutaba.

-shh, soy yo.- dijo una aterciopelada vos. El aliento del desconocido, acaricio toda la piel de su cuello y oreja. Ese cuerpo, esas manos que se encontraban en sus caderas. Ese aroma. Esa vos. No. No podia ser él. No podia. ¿O si? Lentamente se dio vuelta. Dejo caer la katana, la cual al ser sostenida por él, quedo en las manos de su "agresor".

-NO, NO, NO. No puede ser… esto no me esta pasando. Esto es un sueño…- sin proponérselo lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Felicidad, rabia, sentimientos encontrados, antagónicos. Él. El causante de tanta tristeza y a la vez de tanta dicha.

-¿_Endimión?- _dijo en un susurro, casi imperceptible.

-Si Sere, soy yo. _Endimión. _

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

_Ill see you on the dark side of the moon_ I´m back!! Si ya se, dije que iba terminar primero el otro fic, y después terminaba este. Pero me levante después de tener el parcial de economía, no se… con ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza. Así que dije, bueh aprovechemos a la musa!!!. Así que lo mínimo que exijo, ya que el martes tengo otro parcial; y no estudie, para traerles este capitulo, es que DEJEN REVIEWS!!! No sean malos, si entran y lo leen tómense el tiempo de pinchar en el botoncito que dice GO, ponen lo que quieran, no hace falta estar registrados en Fan fiction. La opción anónima esta registrada!!! Así que ya saben!!! No sean malos!!! Ahora GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS!! Angie. Suyi. Michi. Jazz. Elichiba. Erill. Su majestad la Neo- reina. Isabel. Freiya. Usako pau. La formula de mi felicidad: _Reviews __Escritora contenta capítulos buenos._ Buehme voy. Sisis ya se Kyrian, ya voy!! Nonon no le peguen a Fury. Tampoco lo carguen!!! Nick deja de idear como matar a ash!!! Ayuda a Fury!!! BASTA!!! Muak‼ •_GåB&•_


	7. ¿Por que?

**CAPITULO 7: **

_¿Por qué?: _

-¿_Endimión?- _dijo en un susurro, casi imperceptible.

-Si Sere, soy yo. _Endimión. _

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since you took your love away_

-Shh mi princesa, soy yo. Ya no hay razón para llorar.- dijo él acariciando con su mano libre el rostro de la dama.

Era él. No había dudas. Su voz, su mano. El tacto de su mano era inconfundible. Esa colosal y callosa mano que infinidad de veces acaricio su piel. Su perfume. Distintivo, único. Era indiscutible. Era Endimión.

-¿Por qué Endimión? ¿Por que desapareciste por 2 años? Me dejaste con el corazón destrozado, miles de noches llore. En el nombre de la progenitora, que me castigue si miento, quería morirme Endimión… era un dolor tan grande, el saber que podías estar muerto…-

Con su dedo, paro la verboragia de ella.

-lo se, yo también estuve igual. Estuve prisionero, Sere. Me torturaron, estuve débil por días. Las peores de las torturas.-

Giro bruscamente la cabeza, de manera que él no siga callándola con su dedo. El calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, el tacto de él. Durante estos largos y torturantes dos años, anhelo tanto volver a sentirlo. Pero él había vuelto a dañarla.

-¿Estuviste prisionero durante estos dos años?- indago mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. A esos ojos que tanto añoro. Que siempre los recordaba en la noche, antes de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños. Que servían para aliviar, el constante dolor que provocaba su ausencia.

-No.-

Serenity agarro la katana que se encontraba en las manos de su amor. En un hábil movimiento, empujo a Endimión, y coloco la espada en su garganta.

Endimión estaba consternado, se esperaba que ella se enojara. Producto de la agonía de no saber absolutamente nada de él. Pero jamás se imagino, que su frágil princesa desvainara la espada y lo amenazara de esta manera. La furia quemaba y ensombrecía los ojos de Serenity.

_It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong  
I could put my arms around every boy I see  
But they'd only remind me of you  
_

-No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de tu boca. Durante dos largos y jodidos años, mi vida fue una mierda. Llore cada día, me pregunte ¿que carajo hice mal? Me culpaba de tu rapto, me decía que fue por el hecho de no haber entrenado lo suficiente en Tokio, que te llevaron. Me culpe, por que pensaba que no te dije lo mucho que te amo. Que fui una tonta al estar 10 años lejos de vos. Tantas cosas acumulé, todas las noches llore amargamente en mi habitación, en mi cama. Cada recuerdo me atormentaba, y ahondaban en mi herida. Soñaba con vos, con tu boca, con tu piel, y me levantaba con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Y me decís que durante todo este tiempo, pudiste escapar de tu tortura, ¿pero no pudiste hacerme saber que estabas vivo?- apretó mas el arma. Un poco de sangre comenzó a brotar.

Endimión no creía lo que veía. Su princesa estaba herida. Podia ver, detrás de esa furia, un gran y profundo dolor. Si solo supiera la razón, del por que no se comunico con ella. Diamante lo tenia agarrado de las pelotas. No tenía elección. Él padeció mucho mas, el sufrió por ella. Por lo que se veía obligado a hacer. Lo que tenía que cometer, iba en contra de sus principios. Pero no tenia otra opción, debería comerse su orgullo, sus convicciones y acatar las decisiones de un pelele. Los odiaba tanto, pero se odiaba más a él mismo.

-Sere… me duele.- susurro tratando de mover su garganta lo menos posible, para no profundizar más el pequeño corte.

En todo el tiempo que sujeto fuertemente el arma contra la garganta del varón, las lagrimas emergían de sus ojos. La impotencia, el dolor era tan grande. Era como veneno que quemaba su interior, destruyendo cada órgano interno, sumergiéndola en una irreparable agonía.

-Te odio Endimión… te odio, por todo el daño que me haces. Y por que a pesar de todo, nunca te pude sacar de mi cabeza… de mi corazón.-

El sonido de la katana cayendo, rompió el sepulcral silencio. Ella dejo caer sus brazos, en señal de derrota. Bajo la cabeza, y lloro más fuerte. Endimión la agarro y la abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas. Con todo el amor reprimido por todo este tiempo, todo el stress, toda la preocupación se libero al sostener el diminuto y frágil cuerpo de su princesa contra él. Protegiéndola con sus poderosos brazos. Ella rodeo la cintura de su amante con sus delicados brazos. Sosteniéndose más contra él. Aspirando el perfume de él, llenándose de este, embriagándose. El apoyo su cabeza en la de ella, inhalando el distintivo, único y añorado aroma de ella. Durante todo este tiempo, evocaba el apacible aroma de su perfume, el dulce sabor de sus labios.

A pesar de todo. Se necesitaban. No podían vivir sin el otro. Y esa primaria necesidad, gano la batalla. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, del dolor causado por ambas partes, la necesidad del uno y del otro era más fuerte.

Su amor resistiría cualquier cosa.

Los dos se limitaban a sentirse mutuamente. Se encontraban en un estado de paz, después de tanto caos. El silencio del lugar ayudaba a dicho efecto.

Pero unos aplausos irrumpen la tranquilidad del momento.

-¡Bravo! Ay, que tierno. Tráiganme la caja de pañuelos, así me seco las lágrimas. No me decepciones Serenity...-

La pareja abrió abruptamente los ojos. Esa vos era inconfundible. Dirigieron su atención a dicha persona, que se mostraba tan petulante como siempre. Rodeado de sus lacayos. Con las manos juntas, evidenciando que estaba aplaudiendo.

Su gélida mirada sobresalía de su hermoso rostro. Su pelo plateado, resaltaban aun mas esa penetrante mirada. Vestido de blanco, de pies a cabeza.

-¿Fuiste tan ingenua de creer, que el escapo de mi fortaleza? En la cual hay miles y miles de mis sirvientes, donde la seguridad es inigualable. ¿Creíste eso? ¿Por qué pensas, que el esta vivo? La respuesta no es muy difícil, y yo se que en el fondo la sabes. Yo no dejo nada al azar. Si esta vivo es por algo. Y algo que obviamente me beneficia. Ahora, el problema se haya en ¿Cuál es? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué es, lo que mantiene vivo a Endimión? ¿Te lo dijo?. Por tu mirada deduzco que no. Bueno podes creer que el valeroso guerrero, ex Rey del clan de los Akes, me rogó por su vida. Me ofreció sus servicios, me ofreció volverse un Eino. Luchar contra sus pares, y lo más importante. Luchar contra vos. Creo que no te tengo que decir, que si yo le ordeno en este momento que te mate, él lo debe hacer. Cae de maduro, ¿no? –

Endimión apretaba mas a Serenity, contemplando a su acusante con una mirada impresa de odio y furia. Serenity solo escuchaba atónita, miraba de reojo a su amor. El cual no decía nada a su favor, solo la apretaba más fuerte.

Se aparto un poco y clavo la mirada en el varón que la sostenía en brazos.

-Es… es ¿cierto eso?- pregunto con temor. Con miedo de la posible respuesta afirmativa.

-Sere, no es lo que parece.- aflojo su agarre. Aprovechando ella se aparto unos escasos centímetros. Y lo miro con la mirada saturada de cólera.

-Si o No.- exigió con violencia.

Endimión miro a Diamante quien esbozaba una plena sonrisa.

-Si.- respondió resignado.

Serenity se dejo caer en el álgido suelo. Devastada. Endimión había estrujado su corazón tantas veces, pero esto… Esto era lo peor que pudo haber hecho. La traiciono. A ella, a su gente. A la cual juro proteger con su vida. El honor, la lealtad, eran conceptos muy arraigados en ella. En su clan. La muerte antes que blandir un arma en contra de los nuestros. Nuestros hermanos. Sin importar el rango, jerarquía, todos eran hermanos. Todos peleaban por el mismo objetivo. La paz. Las lágrimas que se habían detenido, volvieron a surgir. Unos pasos resonaban, aproximándose a ella. Era su fin. Moriría. La esperanza de los Akes moriría, junto con ella. Su arma estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Y las fuerzas la abandonaron. Su cuerpo no respondía. Con la cabeza gacha espero su inevitable destino…

Una masculina mano, tomo su mentón, y la obligo a mirarle. La forzó a apreciar esa gélida mirada.

-Es verdad, sos hermosa.- acaricio su mejilla y limpio las lagrimas que brotaban del lado derecho, con su pulgar.- shh no llores, opacas esa belleza.- se alejo. Ella se quedo mirándolo, inmóvil en el suelo. – Lastima que no me gusten las rubias.- desenfundo su revólver, una Colt 45. - Se que lo mas típico es un limpio corte en el cuello, y la decapitación. Pero como veras me encanta vestir de blanco, y eso provocaría que se me manchara el conjunto. Cosa que no me agrada, ya que la sangre no sale. Y este bebe, a corta distancia puede hacerte un hoyo en la cabeza. Esta bien que seamos vampiros, y que nos recuperemos mas rápidos de las herida. Pero no creo que nadie sobreviva a un disparo en la cabeza, a quemarropa, ¿o no?- se giro a Endimión- ni se te ocurra intervenir.- saco el seguro del arma. Un clic, penetró en el silencioso ambiente.

Apoyo la fría arma en la cabeza de Serenity.

Diamante no vacilaba, lentamente empezaba a apretar el gatillo. Ella cierra los ojos. Esperando lo ineludible.

Un ruido. Como un objeto viajando en el aire. Un golpe de aire, pasa cerca de ella. Abre los ojos. Una daga.

-Pedazo de puta. ¡Me salio 890 US$! No tiene un día de usada.- dispara contra mi salvador.

Serenity se agacha en el suelo, y a gatas va en busca de su arma.

-Argg… conchudo!!!-

-Haruka!!!-

-Vamosnos, vengo esperando demasiado. No puedo andar con una camisa rota y manchada. Un par de días mas, no me van afectar en lo mas mínimo. Endimión…-

No quiso mirarlo. Seria demasiado doloroso, el solo hecho de escuchar sus pasos, como su aroma se desvanecía. En dirección de sus enemigos. Estaba vivo. Pero a partir de que tomo esa decisión, murió. Por más que le costara, era definitivo. Lo olvidaría. Para siempre.

-Pero… ¿que mierda?- la vos de un hombre. Jedaite.

-Jedaite ayúdame, le dispararon a Haruka.- una ensangrentada Michiru, rodeando con sus brazos a su amante. Tapando la herida con sus manos.

-Pero te volves vieja, y cada vez mas rompebolas. No es nada, lo único que tienen que hacer es quitar la bala. Antes que se regenere, con esta adentro. No llores Michi, voy a estar largo tiempo en la faz de la tierra, para atormentarte y matar a unos cuantos putos Einos.-

-¡¡Haruka!!! ¡¡Cállate!!- respondió una enfurecida Michiru. Pero en su cara se mostraba la preocupación.

- ¿Qué paso?- indago el recién llegado.

-PASO, PEDAZO DE INUTIL, que dejaste sola a su majestad. Y vino Diamante y casi la mata, de no ser por Haruka, la Reina estaría en estos momentos muerta.

-¡¡QUE!!-

-Si, y eso no es todo. Endimión volvió. Pero nos traiciono, ahora trabaja para ellos. Para los Einos.-

Serenity al escuchar esto empezó a sollozar, todavía no lo creía. Jedaite fue en su búsqueda, se encontraba a escasos pasos. Todavía en el suelo, apretando su katana. Otra vez la encontró igual que hace dos años, con el mismo dolor. Con la misma mirada de sufrimiento. Y el responsable era siempre el mismo. Él. Endimión. El culpable de todo. De la angustia de ella, de su amor no correspondido. Pero ahora, sus posibilidades aumentaron, se lo había sacado de encima. Ella no perdonaría la traición de él. Solo había que esperar un poco. Y paciencia es algo que le sobraba a Jedaite. Tiempo al tiempo. Espero durante tanto, unos días, no significaban nada para él.

-Jedaite…- con los ojos rebalsados de lagrimas y de dolor, llamo a su salvador, su ángel. El cual estaba mirándola desde arriba. Sus miradas se encontraron. Se agacho y la tomo en brazos.

-Shh… yo siempre voy a estar para vos. No te preocupes, JAMÁS te traicionaría ni abandonaría. Vos sos todo para mi, todo.-

Las mismas palabras, el mismo dolor. Los mismos personajes, el mismo causante. Distinto, nada mas, el tiempo y espacio.

_Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you  
_

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Tendría que haber elegido la muerte. Lo que estaba haciendo era imperdonable. No podia hacerle eso a su princesa, a su amor. Durante tanto tiempo, la soñó. Soñaba con volver el tiempo atrás, donde no importaba nada más que ellos dos. Aquellos días, donde se entregaban el uno al otro, siempre recordaba esos maravillosos días. Donde se pudieron amar, donde fueron tan felices. Pero él era lo único que tenia_ ella. _No seria justo abandonarla, ella no tenía a nadie. Durante todo este tiempo, fue torturada por los Einos. Su princesa estaba segura, pero _ella_, estaba indefensa. Él era el único capaz de ayudarla, era su deber.

_Ella _era lo único que le quedaba. Y debía protegerla, esa es la función de alguien como él.

Con este pensamiento, Endimión subió al automóvil. Y se unió a la caravana. Rumbo a la fortaleza de los Einos. Por mas que le doliera en el alma hacerle esto a su princesa, el no podia dejar sola a _ella. _Él era lo único que _ella _tenía. Su único boleto, a la _libertad. _

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

-Michi, Michi, Michi… ¿Dónde se metió esta?- imitando llamar a un minino.

Saliendo del baño, una recién duchada Michiru, vestida solamente con una bata.

-¿Qué queres?- pregunto secamente ella.

-¿Cómo que queres? Michi, vení y dame un abrazo. Mira, como nuevo, me quedo la marquita. Nada más. Pero dentro de unos días desaparece.- le enseña su herida. La cual estaba sanada. Solamente estaba la marca donde impacto la bala. Que se encontraba cerca de su hombro izquierdo, peligrosamente cerca del corazón. Haruka se acomodó la camisa, y va en busca de su Sirena.

-Quieta.- elevo la mano, en señal ha que se detenga.

-Pero que…-

-Ya estoy HARTA, harta de esta situación. Haruka, deja de hacerte la héroe. Somos vampiros, pero eso no significa que un tiro en medio de la cabeza, o del corazón no nos afecte. No te importa una mierda tu vida, ¿adivina que?, a mi si. Cada vez que haces las mismas boludeces, que arriesgas de esa manera tu vida. Sufro Haruka Ten'ou. Si vos te morís… yo no se…- se llevo las manos a los ojos, y comenzó a sollozar.  
Haruka acorto la distancia, y la abrazo. Apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella. Acariciando la suave tela de la bata, las manos de la rubia subían y bajaban la espalda de su sirena. Corriendo la bata, bajo su cabeza y empezó a besar el delicado hombro y cuello de su Sirena. Aunque ella no lo demostrara, la amaba más que a su vida, más que a nada…

Haruka la apretó más hacia ella.

-Soltame…- dijo entre sollozos Michiru.

-Shh, no paso nada. No pasa nada. No hay razón para que llores.-

-Dije que me sueltes.-

-Sirena…-

Se soltó violentamente de su amante. Se alejo de la rubia.

-NO. Estoy harta, harta que arregles todo con sexo. Que siempre, que hay un problema, nunca lo enfrentemos. Haruka, somos inmortales, pero no por eso tenes que tentar tu suerte. Hoy pudiste morir, ¿Cuándo vas a pensar en mí? ¡¿Cuándo?!.-

Haruka empezó a ir en busca de su Sirena, pero Michiru agarro un florero que había en el tocador estilo Luis XV, finamente tallado. Cada detalle en la habitación era exquisito, elegante. Y el florero que se hallaba en las manos de Michiru, valía una fortuna. De eso no había duda.

-¡Andáte!- le arrojo dicha pieza. Cayendo a centímetros de la rubia, que en un ágil movimiento, esquivo que impactara en su cuerpo.

-¡¡Michiru BASTA!!- la rubia buscaba resguardo, mientras Michiru le arrojaba, cuanta cosa estuviera a su alcance. La pulcra habitación, que hasta unos momentos era, se transformo en un campo de batalla. En un caos.

-NO.-

-¿No entendes que es mi obligación?, es mi deber. Si no le disparaba mi daga a ese hijo de puta, Sere moriría.-

-¡¡VES!! Otra vez ella, desde que volvió, esta todo el tiempo entre las dos. Haruka elegí, y esta vez hablo en serio. Ella o yo. –

-¿¡QUE?! ¿Estas loca? No me podes hacer esto. Michiru estoy harta de tus estupidos celos. Ella es la reina, como voy a elegir. ¡Es nuestra obligación!-

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, QUIEN CARAJO SEA ELLA. Si vos no elegís Haruka, te juro que me voy. No vas a ver mi cara JAMÁS.

-Me tenes cansada. Estoy agotada de escuchar, todos los días la misma mierda. No podes estar celosa de ella. TODOS le debemos lealtad, y nuestra vida antes que la de ella. Lo sabes Michiru.-

-Si estoy acá es por VOS. Me importa poco ella, pero no quiero sufrir más. Llorar en tu espera, rogando para que llegues sana y salva.-

-Michiru, yo siempre fui así. No podes pretender que cambie…-

-Entonces no me amas, como pensaba. Lo mejor es que nos separemos. Que me vaya, no quiero esta vida…-

_-Michiru, no…- _

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

_-Chère _si seguimos así, no te voy a dejar ir…-

-Diamante… me encantaría, pero mañana tengo que volver.-

Una pareja de amantes se encontraba acurrucados en la inmensidad de una monumental cama con la cabecera de macizo roble, tallada. Un trabajo único, imponente. Cada detalle, único e inigualable. Al igual que cada elemento que los rodeaba. Los finos muebles, estilo Luis XV, la colosal araña, que colgaba en el techo. Brindando pequeños matices de brillos, que provocaba la escasa luz de la lámpara del tocador, al reflejarse en los vidrios de la araña.

Las sabanas de seda negra, envolvían a los amantes. Se pegaban en ellos como una segunda piel.

-Lo se… pero odio no verte durante tanto tiempo. La abstinencia no es lo mío…-

-Diamante Black- se incorporo, safandose de los brazos de él. Y sentándose- me importa una mierda, que no sea lo tuyo. Me entero que me engañaste, y olvídate de tu amiguito- dijo señalando a la zona sur de la anatomía del joven.-

-Jaja, me encanta que seas celosa. Hace tanto tiempo que somos amantes, _te amo mi pequeña víbora_, no te cambiaria por nada.

-Este… no es muy romántico que me digas víbora, ¿Qué paso con el bombón, corazón, amor?-

-Jaja ¿Cómo si te molestara?- indago, acariciando el cuello de la joven, bajando lentamente su dedo hacia los pechos de ella, precisamente hacia el seno izquierdo de ella.

-Nop. Es lo que soy ¿no? Jaja. Aunque vos te llevas la mejor parte. Yo tengo que soportar a la estupida de Serenity. Mostrarme dulce e inocente, cuando lo que quiero es agarrarla del cuello, y matarla.-

-Hace años que estamos planeando esto, el tiempo de nuestra victoria se acerca. Mi pequeña ponzoñosa. "Para engañar al mundo compórtate como él; que luzcan para bienes tus ojos, tus manos y tu lengua; simula ser la flor inocente aunque seas la víbora que oculta"-

-"Que un rostro falso oculte un corazón falaz" Macbeth, William Shakespeare. Nuestro plan va viento en popa. Tenemos que causar el mayor daño a Serenity. Y respecto a tu hermano, tenemos dejar que crean que él representa el mayor peligro. Dejarte parado, como un cerdo, inculto, y limitado. Para eso utilizaremos a Rubeus, hay que utilizar el egoísmo, la ambición, típica de tu clan. Y hacer caer lentamente a cualquiera que signifique un peligro para vos. Lo dejaremos pensar, que no representas ningún peligro…-

-Aja, te voy a extrañar tanto mi pequeña ponzoñosa. Pero pronto, pronto vamos a poder salir los dos juntos. Como reyes de ambos clanes, y gobernaremos del mundo. Nuestro plan no tiene falacias.-

-pronto mi amor, pronto nuestras ambiciones, nuestros sacrificios, tendrán su recompensa. Y no va a ser un ideal, una utopía. La guerra va a finalizar, será el fin de Serenity, de los humanos. Y alzaremos la bandera de nuestra victoria. –

-Ahora disfrutemos el poco tiempo que nos queda_Chère_- se posiciono encima de ella, y comenzó a besar sus labios, su cuello. Lentamente la sabana negra comenzó a deslizarse. La silenciosa habitación, fue invadida por una serie de gemidos.

El plan, estaba puesto en marcha. Hace años. La traición, no fue algo repentino. Años. El fin de la humanidad, del clan de los Akes, de Serenity, era cada vez más y más inminente.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

_Tú piensas que yo no podré vivir sin tí  
Tú piensas no podrá sobrevivir  
Que nada me queda, si no estás junto a mí  
Verás que no es así  
_

_Endimión. _

¿Cómo pudiste? Acaso tus palabras nunca fueron verdaderas, si tanto me amabas. ¿Por qué? Pero aunque me duela, aunque sufra. Te voy a olvidar. Ni una lagrima mas, por vos voy a derramar.

_Tú piensas que jamás seré feliz sin tí  
Que destruiste al fin mi corazón  
Que no voy a descubrir la forma de volver atrás  
Sin tí, yo sé que sí  
_

Quizás nunca me amaste, tal vez yo lo imagine. Me cree una mentira, en la cual me amabas. Donde darías la vida por mí. Pero tanto daño me ocasionaste. Me engañaste, me traicionaste…

Unos golpes en la puerta anuncian que hay alguien tras ella.

-Adelante.- contesta la rubia, que se hallaba acostada en su cama. Con la luz de la luna, penetrando por la habitación. Siendo la luz del satélite, lo único que permitía que la habitación no estuviera en penumbras.

Recostada, con las finas sabanas cubriendo su desnudez.

-Serenity…- la voz masculina de Jedaite.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hace tres días que no comes como deberías. Tampoco bebiste sangre. –

-Lo se… es que duele Jedaite… Quería estar sola, tranquila. Pensar. –

- Te entiendo.-

Se acerco a ella, y se sentó en la cama. A escasos centímetros de la dama. Colocando su mano derecha en su mejilla, y acariciándola con sus largos y viriles dedos.

-Sere, ya es hora que te olvides de él. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, vas a llorar? A lamentarte, no es justo… ni para vos, ni para mi…-

-Jedaite yo…-

-Shh- la silenció colocando su índice en la provocadora y apetecible boca de ella. El solo tacto de esos labios, aumentaron el fuego, la necesidad básica, en Jedaite. –Ahora me toca hablar a mí. Serenity yo te amo, tanto, que espere durante todos estos años. Te consolé cada vez que él te dañaba, sin pedir nada a cambio. Aun cuando vos sabias que yo siempre te ame. Que te amo. Él no se merece nada, no te merece. Lo único que te provoco fue sufrimiento, ya estoy cansado de ser el que te consuela, de ser tu amigo. Te amo Serenity. Yo siempre estuve a tu lado, y el a pesar de todo el daño, él sigue teniéndote. No es justo…- la angustia era evidente en la voz de Jedaite, sus ojos reflejaban el dolor de cada palabra pronunciada. Esos ojos azules que brillaban con matices que provocaba la luna. A pesar de la escasa luz, los sentidos desarrollados de Serenity podían ver, que los luceros de él se encontraban acuosos. Si pudiera dictar en su corazón, se arrancaría a Endimión, y estaría con Jedaite. Él nunca la traiciono, nunca le hizo daño. El siempre la amo, ella le provoco tanto daño al rubio. Y así y todo él siempre estaba para ella, brindándole apoyo, contención. Amor.

-No podes entender, que te amo… él no te merece. Te hace daño… mi princesa…-

El autocontrol de Jedaite se desvaneció, el deseo lo nublo. Bajo sus labios a los de ella. Hambriento, por tantos años. Por tanto tiempo. Poder volver a sentir el dulce sabor de esos labios carmín. Lamiéndolos, saboreándolos. Serenity al principio se resistió, pero sus fuerzas se fueron evaporando. Abrió la boca, y Jedaite penetro en su boca con su lengua. Saboreando la calidez de ella. Jugando con la lengua de ella. El beso contenía toda la pasión de los años. El deseo contenido por tanto tiempo. Al estar los dos sentados, el con sus manos, la obligo a recostarse. Al hacerlo, la delicada sabana fue cayendo. Dejando ver los pechos de la rubia. Con sus manos se exploraban, el descendió lentamente. Recorriendo su cuello con su boca y lengua. Acaricio con su lengua la vena del cuello de ella, sintiendo como sus sentidos de vampiros empezaban a florecer. La bestia en él quería alimentarse de ella. Bajo más, y capturo un pezón con su boca. Ganándose unos cuantos gemidos de su princesa. Mientras atormentaba con su boca sus pechos, corrió el resto de la tela que cubría el cuerpo de ella. Su mano bajaba por su plano estomago, deleitándose con la suavidez de su piel. Hasta llegar a destino, y enterrando sus dedos en el interior de ella. Torturándola con sus caricias, conduciéndola a la lujuria. Frotando sus dedos en su interior, provocando olas de placer en ella. Y llevándola a la cima de placer. El orgasmo. Abandono sus pechos, y se dirigió a su boca, ultrajando el interior de su dulce y embriagante boca.

Ella abandono la boca de él. Y se deslizo a su cuello. Jedaite sintió un leve ardor, y luego como ella succionaba su sangre.

Jedaite se fue desabrochando la camisa. Estaba sedienta, era indudable.

-Sere… basta…-

No paraba, haciendo uso de su fuerza, se libro de su agarre. Ella capturo los labios de él, y saborearon sus bocas, almizclado con el metálico sabor de la sangre.

Despojándose de toda su ropa, el vampiro la penetro. Con fuerza, con pasión, la que por tantos años acumulo. Como premio, obtuvo un fuerte gemido de su princesa, quien se arqueo. Rozando con sus hinchados y duros pezones, el fuerte pecho del vampiro. Jedaite entraba y salía con fuerza, con violencia. Aumentando el ritmo, a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo. Estaba a punto…

-_Endimión- _grito ella cuando llego al orgasmo.

-Serenity.- grito furioso Jedaite. Sin haber culminado, salio del interior de ella.- Esto es el colmo ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto Serenity? ¿Que te pensas? Para tu información, tengo orgullo, dignidad. Aunque lo hayas pisoteado tantas veces, y yo no te aya dicho nada. Te allá brindado una sonrisa, y aceptado que juegues con mi corazón, con mis sentimientos. BASTA. Se acabo, no soy tu muñeco, para que sigas jugando conmigo. Cuando te olvides de él. Buscame-

-Jedaite yo.-

-No digas nada.- se puso los pantalones, y agarro los zapatos y camisa que se encontraban en el piso.

Salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con violencia y de un portazo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Lo siento Jedaite… lo siento- las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y brotaban de ellos.- P_ero no se si alguna vez lo olvidare. Lo amo… jamás lo olvidare…Endimión. _

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

**Aquí reportándose su Generala!!! ( con mi harem de chicos )**

Bueno resulta que el día domingo me agarro la puta gripe. Me la pase todo el día _muribunda_, y aunque mis chicos me cuidaron, buah, seguía igual. Después me agarro la fiebre. Y tenia mucho frió… tonces dormimos cucharita. Pero una vez que se me paso la fiebre, y que me sentí mejor, ay mama… me agarro el calor. No podia dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas. Las ideas florecieron en mi cabecita. Me levante de la camita, y escribí. Y tan tan, este es el resultado.

Ahora, very very important , DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Me costo mucho escribirlo, no exijo gran cosa. Solo una humilde opinión de lo que hago. Por mas cortito que sea, pinchan el GO y listo. No hace falta estar habilitados en Fan fic. Si son escritoras con más razón, y si no, no sean malitos. Dejen. No cuesta nada, son dos segunditos. Mientras que yo tardo mas de una hora en escribir.

_**Reviews: Escritora contenta: capítulos buenos!!**_

**Angie-Chiba: **jaja yo también odio a Rei, y me encanta Diamante de malo. Ojo. Mi Diamante. El que yo escribo. Jaja, hay ademas me gusta por que… hay no puedo mas…. La vibora, o ponzoñosa es muy importante, presta atención nada mas!!! Gracias por tu reviews!!! Espero que te guste el cap y dejs muchotes reviews!! Muak!

**jaz021: **Gracias por seguir los dos fics!! n.n, si no te conteste en el msn, era por que el domingo estaba muribunda… buahh pobre de mi. Apiadate y dejame reviews!! Muak, beso a ti y a tu nene!! Felicidades, ya va a l cole, que ternura!!! Muak!

**Kaoru himura t. ; **Donde estas?¿? Te extraño buah!!! No me dejaste reviews en el otro fic ¬¬, mala!!! Jaja si el anterior te gusto, no me quiero imaginar este!!! Jajaj. Nos vemos en el proximo!! Muak!

**Suyi : **repito no soy una malco. En el otro fic, se dan matraca. En este me desquito. Si soy mala, por que no te digo quiene s la víbora, pero nop. Jamas saldrá de mi boca, buehh mejor dicho de mis dedos. Aunque… si me prestas a Ash… nooo, que nick se enoja muchote!!!

**Erill : **mala mala mala mala. Eso sos. Y yo no soy ninguna extorsionadora, no se quien utiliza a mi marido kaname!!! Demasiado que te lo presto… pero hasta que no mejores las notas, ESTA QUE TE LO PRESTO. Como adulta responsable que soy, yo y también mi Kaname, decidimos castigarte. Muak!! Es una decisión, definitiva.

**Elizabeth Chiba: **JAMÁS!!! Mis chicos viven con un solo propósito. Mi bienestar. Y si eso exige que se deban sacrificar, gustosamente lo hacen. Ademas, como si vos no le haces lo mismo a Vane y Talon. Fury se queja de que ya ni puede hablar con su hermano… mala!! No los exprimas tanto!!! Muak!

**freiya hibaya : **Querias a Jedaite bueno, aca lo tenes. Se le cumplio el sueño del pibe!!! Se le dio con Sere!!! Jaja. Gracias por la buena vibra!! Muak.

**NeoReina-sailormoon: **su alteza, me honra con su presencia. Me encantan tus reviews, auque digas que deliras, yo digo que NO. Me encantan, muero de la felicidad. Sos un sol. Muak!

**UsakoPau: **yaya yaya publico, pero si me hablas por msn, tipo que no puedo jaja!! Gracias por estar siempre. Te adoro. Muak!!

_**Las Aventuras y Desventuras de Doña Gaby y sus chongos!**_

-Chicos, saben que en Febrero viene mi adorado Darien, para mimarme festejar mi cumple, el día de los enamorados etc…- digo en la camita, rodeada de mis chicuelos.

-QUE!!! O.O- dijeron al unísono.

-Sep. No se pongan celosos, desde que soy peke que adoro a mamo. Y desde febrero va a ser MÍO SOLITO!!.-

-Con que sos calentona desde chiquita…-

-Fury!!!- dije pegándole en el brazo.

-QUE!!! Es la verdad…-

-Cada día aumenta tu harem…-

-Kyrian, buahh son malos… no me quieren…-

-Noooo….jamas pienses eso…-

-Abrazo de oso….- dice Nick. Fury y Kyrian lo imitan.

Solución: bueno estem… queda evidente.

Ahora sep.

_Los kmqd._

_Muak._

•_**Gåb&•**_


	8. Lagrimas Negras

**CAPITULO 8**

_Lágrimas negras_

Nuestro plan no conoce errores. Era verdad, ella era fría, calculadora, diabólica. Y lo peor de todo. Lo disfrutaba. Quizás es atípico, para algunos. Para ella, no. Adoraba sentir el ruido de un corazón detenerse, ver el sufrimiento del otro. Mucho mejor, si era ella quien lo provocaba. La hacia sentir _viva._ El sexo era bueno, y mas si era Diamante su amante. Pero el sonido de la carne, desgarrándose, el olor de la sangre. Nada, pero nada se le comparaba. Era excitante. Era una asesina, era su naturaleza. Ese ser despiadado, violento estaba arraigado en ella. Pero auque pueda parecer una persona sencilla, ya saben. Mato, mato, mato. La formula de su felicidad, no era para nada simple. Tal vez tenía complejo de superioridad, pero adoraba la sensación de poder. El sentirse superior, el sentirse omnipotente frente a los demás. Amor. Bahh, que sentimiento mas estupido. El único amor que conocía era por ella misma. Poco le importaba lo que le pudieran decir. Aunque Diamante le diga que la amaba, ella sabia que ese sentimiento no era del todo verdadero. Si algo aprendió a lo largo de su relación con dicho vampiro, era que él corría bajo cualquier falda. Pero aunque fuera desamorada, si quería tenerlo como quería, debía hacerle creer que ÉL era el quien dominaba. Aumentar, su ya inflado, ego. Que creyera que él tenia el poder, que no se diera cuenta que tan solo era una mera marioneta de _su juego_. Si, era suyo. Su juego. Todos los demás eran solamente peones, pero la astucia de ella no tenia limites, nadie sabría de su existencia. Nadie debía verla, oírla. Diamante sabia que era una de sus enemigos, pero ella jamás le dijo _quien era ella. _Nunca dejes nada completamente al azar, cada situación, cada acción estudiadla puntillosamente. Mientras mejor preparado estés, mejor te enfrentaras a los caprichosos designios del Destino. Su plan era de años. Miles de noches soñó, cuando ella triunfaba y se coronaba como la legitima Reina de ambos bandos. Pero subiría al poder no por actos infames, impunes, sino por actos legítimos, _virtuosos, honoríficos. _Cada segundo de paz que tenia, repasaba una y otra vez su plan, movía las fichas en su cabeza. Estudiaba cada posibilidad. No había falencias.

Había que reconocer que el amante que se hallaba al lado de ella, era bueno. Pero era demasiado voluble para su gusto. Le costo demasiado conseguir que él se aliara a ella, arriesgo _su vida. _Lo único que mas le importaba, pero el que no arriesga _no gana._ Y si había algo en este mundo asquerosamente habitado por los humanos que odiara más que a Serenity, era perder. Su cuerpo era un arma muy importante, muchas veces obtuvo pequeñas victorias a favor de su plan, gracias a él. Y el sexo era lo mejor que existía, cuando deslumbraba que se encontraba cada vez mas cerca de su victoria. Amaba el poder. Por que desde pequeña, se lo mostraron como una fruta prohibida. Le mostraron que ella no era la mejor, que no tenía el _don. _Si como no… lastima que dichas personas que se reían de ella, que afirmaban que no era apta, estén hecho polvo. Y gracias a _ella. _ Por que aunque, no los mato como hubiese querido; lenta y morbosamente, murieron gracias a ella, indirectamente. Pero fue ella siempre, el autor intelectual. Ella quien empezó a mover todos los engranajes, siempre desde las sombras. Mostrándose buena, indulgente, comprensiva… en fin todos esos sentimientos asquerosos y odiosos para ella. Odiaba tanto ser otra persona. No. No odiaba jugar a ser otra persona, infinidad de veces tuvo que interpretar distintos personajes, lo que ella en realidad odiaba era ser _buena. _Y tener que tratar con esa. La odiaba, con cada fibra de su persona. Con cada molécula de su cuerpo. A ella, Serenity. La odiaba no por algo tan superfluo como su belleza, la odiaba por que ella tenía lo que anhelaba. Poder. Y la muy estupida, en vez de dárselo a ella, se lo había dado al estupido de Endimión. ¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso la muy perra?! En el momento que se entero de lo que había hecho la cólera la había inundado, tenia ganas de destruir todo, de matarla. De agarrarla por ese delicado cuello, y escuchar el gratificante y glorioso sonido de su cuello rompiéndose. Aunque seas vampiro, hay heridas que el regeneramiento no servia para nada. Esa, claramente era una de ellas. Pero no podia encolerizarse, ella no era así… con ellos. Ella hacia que los santos de los humanos, pareciesen pecadores. El único momento donde podia emerger su verdadero yo, era en la lucha. El ser violento que moraba en ella, podia salir en libertad. Y disfrutar de ser la parca del que estuviera adelante suyo.

Un movimiento en la cama la saca de sus pensamientos. Diamante. Le gustaba que le dijese víbora. Era lo que era. Con su ponzoña, carcomía al que la rodease. Su lengua era su mejor arma. Cada palabra que salía de ella estaba impregnada de su veneno.

De verdad le gustaba Diamante, era un buen amante. Y a lo largo de su longeva vida, tuvo muchos amantes. Era una lastima que lo tuviese que matar, pero valoraba su vida demasiado. Y sabía que Diamante por más que le _dijese _que la amara, tarde o temprano la mataría. El poder corrompe. Pero si al le hacia feliz decirle que la amaba, a ella poco le importaba. Mientras que lo pueda usar para sus fines, que dijese lo que quiera…

Ella amaba una sola cosa: el poder. Y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo. Demasiado tiempo… demasiados sacrificios, pero tendrían su recompensa, pronto. Muy pronto.

El sol apenas entraba por la ventana, gracias a las pesadas cortinas negras. De espaldas a su amante, podia contemplar cada detalle de la habitación. Le aterraba dormir, y mas estando con el enemigo. No confiaba en nadie, no amaba. Solo odiaba. A Diamante le encantaba la ostentosidad, y en cada "nido de amor" que tenían los llenaba de elegantes y lujosos muebles. _Te mereces lo mejor. _Siempre se lo decía, pero a ella poco le importaba. Se había cansado de decirle que no era necesario, pero si a él le hacia feliz… Eran nómadas. Jamás se tenían que establecer en algún lugar, de esa manera nadie podrías reconocerlos. Vivía continuamente con la adrenalina, con el riesgo de ser descubierta. Lo adoraba. Era excitante, ninguna droga la equiparaba. Y a lo largo de su longeva vida probó y experimento de todo. Pero ninguna droga se igualaba con la sensación de que una vida dependa de uno mismo. Que uno era la persona que decidía, si ese ser que estaba enfrente suyo _vivía o moría._ Esa sensación de poder, el solo hecho de recordarlo hacia que su sangre empezara a circular más de prisa. Que la adrenalina empezara a incrementar. Que su corazón bombeara cada vez más fuerte… Si, que bien que se sentía. Pero cuando estaba con_ ellos, _debía aplacar su verdadera naturaleza. No podia gozar del placer de matar como a ella le gustaba…

Unas manos intrusas se adentran en su sexo. Frotándolo impetuosamente, con sus callosos y largos dedos, torturando su zona erógena. Apretando su poderosa y musculosa espalda contra ella, haciéndola saber que ya estaba más que preparado. Él era un amante igual de apasionado que ella. El sexo violento, salvaje, eso era lo que le gustaba. La sensación de sentir que su cuerpo en cualquier momento se desasiría, el sentir sus piernas lánguidas, sus pechos tan hincados; a tal punto que temiera que explotarían. El constante y frenético golpeteo de su acelerado pulso, el retumbe de su corazón. El sentir como cada terminación nerviosa, percibía hasta el más ínfimo estimulo. Como su visión se nublaba… A él le encantaba estrujar sus pechos, le maravillaba penetrarla por detrás, ya que sabía que ella odiaba sentirse vulnerable, el sentir que era dominada. Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Le separo las piernas para poder penetrarla, y con una fuerte envestida la lleno. Hasta el fondo, con su masculinidad. Meciéndose en ella, penetrándola una y otra vez. Saliendo y entrando de su interior, apretándola con sus brazos. Masajeando sus pechos, besando su espalda. Respirando en su oreja, haciéndole saber cuanto la deseaba. Lamiendo y respirando en su carne. Y con cada envestida sus manos atormentaban su clítoris. Mareándola. Ella se refregaba, oscilándose junto a cada movimiento que él hacia.

Cada estimulo que su cuerpo recibía la estaba conduciendo a la inexorable y fantástica dicha del orgasmo. Olas y olas de placer, la embargaban. La piel de él se fregaba con la espalda de ella, sus espaldas sudorosas se frotaban, al igual que su miembro en su interior. Demasiadas excitaciones, demasiados estímulos. Sus leves gemidos se transformaron en un alarido, evidenciando que llego al orgasmo. Con un par de penetraciones mas, Diamante se le unió. Yaciendo lánguido junto a ella, con su miembro en su interior. Recuperando su aliento, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella, subiendo y bajando. Recuperando sus fuerzas lentamente.

Cuando se recupero, se levanto abruptamente, dejando a un Diamante absolutamente desnudo en la cama. Con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una sonrisa triunfante. Él sabía lo que venia.

De pie al lado de la cama, con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, _su víbora _empezó a vociferar. Todo lo que digiera no tenía importancia. El yacía ahí, satisfecho. Con el olor a sexo impregnado en el aire, sintiendo todavía la calidez de ella, el aroma de ella esparcido en su piel.

Le encantaba hacerla enojar, escuchar su voz cargada de ira. Abrió los ojos para verla mejor, gesticulando con las manos, con la cara roja de la ira. Con los ojos relucientes de ira. Pequeños halos de luz le brindaban a su exquisita piel, matices dorados. Su largo, sedoso y oscuro pelo, cayendo sobre su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo. Sus pechos. Como adoraba saborearlos, esos suculentos pezones. Le encantaba succionarlos hasta sentirlos tensos y a punto de explotar. Su cuello, como se deleitaba con este. Descendió la mirada, mientras ella seguía descargando su enojo. Sus pechos subían y bajaban acompañando su discurso. Él no escuchaba, estaba embelesado, deleitándose con lo que sus ojos observaban. La había hecho suya de tantas maneras, había saboreado su piel, su cuerpo, su sexo. Su aroma estaba tan arraigado en su ser. Por mas que a veces no le fuera fiel, el la amaba. A su manera. Ella era igual que él. Desconfiada. Fría. Astuta. Sagaz. No alcanzaría todo un día para narrar las tantas cualidades de ella, que él adoraba. Era tan perfecta… pero odiaba el hecho de no dominar. Era una pequeña dictadora su víbora.

En respuesta a sus lujuriosos pensamientos, empezó a sentir que la parte sur de su anatomía, reaccionaba a sus fantasías.

-¡Olvídate que voy a aprovechar eso!- dijo señalando a su miembro.- Sabes que no me gusta, y siempre lo haces. Ahora te vas a tener que conformar con tus manitos lindas, dale un buen uso. Por que muah, no va abrir las piernas.

-_Cherè…_ no seas mala…- haciendo un puchero. A sabiendas que era inútil, una vez que ella se enojaba, nada la calmaba. Era muy, pero muy rencorosa.-

-Corrección, no me hago, soy mala. Y me gusta, me encanta, fascina, etcétera, etcétera. Ahora.- empezó a buscar sus ropas. Brindándole la maravillosa visión de su redondito y apetecible culito. – Seguí el plan, nada de improvisaciones. De Zafiro me encargo yo. Vos de Rubeus. – dijo una vez que había recogido toda su ropa. Dio media vuelta, todavía enojada, se adentro en el baño. Cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

El plan estaba en marcha, los movimientos para la victoria, eran cada vez menos. La victoria estaba a escasos pasos. Ya habían esperado demasiado. Y serian recompensados, la victoria _seria suya._

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

_Derramando lágrimas negras_

_No hay nada dentro de mí_

_Excepto tristeza_

_Y no puedo decirlo_

_Todo mi cuerpo me duele_

_Y no puedo hacerlo irse por mi cuenta…_

Como le gustaría que el agua pudiese borrar esa sensación… la tristeza, el dolor, por lo que cometió… Se dejo llevar, imagino que era él, su Endimión. Quien la besaba, podría jurar que sentía el perfume de él. Su calor… Se odiaba tanto, ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso al pobre Jedaite? ¿Cómo le devolvería la mirada? ¿Cómo? Lo había utilizado, en su anhelo de olvidarse de Endimión. Él la había ayudado infinidad de veces, a pesar que ella nunca correspondió sus sentimientos. Ahora estaba sola, uno a uno, los seres que amaba murieron, le dieron la espalda, o la traicionaron… Él la traiciono. Ella hubiera dado la vida por él, y el muy hijo de puta la había herido en lo mas hondo de su corazón. ¿No le había alcanzado con todo el daño que le causo? La respuesta es obvia, no. Cuantas veces le había dicho que la amaba, cuantas veces habían hecho el amor…

Su habitación era testigo de la infinidad de veces, que él con sus manos, su boca, la hizo suya. Cada caricia de él, era el paraíso. Sus manos grandes, comparadas con las de ella, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su fibroso cuerpo, adherido al de ella. Sus escasos vellos en sus pectorales, haciéndole cosquillas. Sus labios… como los añoraba, sus dulces y calidos labios. Como en aquellos tiempos, donde ella era de él, él era de ella. Algo tan simple, y a la vez tan mágico. Solo con él se sentía completa. Única. Por más que intento olvidarlo, jamás pudo. Motoki nunca lo igualo, en ningún aspecto. Endimión era insuperable. Nadie se le comparaba. Ella amaba cada aspecto de él, la gracia con la cual ejercía cada movimiento, su destreza con cualquier arma, su timidez; en ciertos aspectos. Le encantaba mirarlo y darse cuenta que él se encontraba en su mundo, absorto. Miles de veces se pregunto en que pensaba. Algunos decían que era frió, ella sabia que no era así. Lo sabía por experiencia. Siempre le decía, _es a vos a quien tengo que demostrar que amo, no a los demás. Lo que digan o piensen me es totalmente indiferente_. Ella le creyó. Con cada caricia, palabra que su boca emitía, las dio por verdaderas.

Él era de lo peor. Ella también. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, todo era su culpa. _Todo es mi culpa… _cubierta por la espuma de la bañadera, pudo vislumbrar cada momento vivido con él. Si le hubiese creído, desde un principio. Si no se hubiese ido, no lo hubiese abandonado. Quizás, seria otra la historia… quizás. Pero los quizás, los hubiera, no existen.

Su vida ya no tenia sentido, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que Diamante la hubiese matado. Ahorrarse todo este dolor, este nudo en la garganta, la angustia en su estomago.

Hace solo tres días, suponía a Endimión muerto. Esa suposición la carcomía día y noche, por dos largos años. Y ahora, él estaba vivo, no solo la había traicionado a ella. A su clan, su familia, sus hermanos. ¿Si Diamante hubiese disparado, él hubiera observado como ella caía muerta en el frió y duro pavimento?

¿A tal punto, él había cambiado? Y para empeorar las cosas, había perdido a su mejor amigo. Jedaite, quien siempre fue su pilar, su apoyo, su cable a tierra. Lo que le había hecho era imperdonable, jamás sabrá por que lo hizo. Se dejo llevar por el recuerdo de Endimión. Quiso quitárselo de la cabeza, pero agravo las cosas.

A tal punto, que ahora estaba sola. Sus amigas, hace rato le dieron la espalda. Jamás se lo hicieron saber, pero por su actitud, era algo que caía de maduro.

Jamás le perdonaron, su ausencia. Que allá abandonado todo, y mucho menos después de la muerte de Lita. Un mes antes de que huyera, en una batalla que se dio en Lyon, ella estuvo a punto de morir. Un Eino estaba a punto de decapitarla, por la espalda. Pero Lita se interpuso, recibiendo de lleno el limpio y mortífero corte en la cabeza. Matándola instantáneamente. Lita se había sacrificado por ella, y ella lo único que había hecho era huir.

¿Por qué había cometido tantos errores? ¿Por que? Tantas veces se había hecho la misma pregunta, y nunca tuvo una respuesta.

El agua ya estaba fría. Como su corazón. El cual murió, hace 3 días. Cuando escucho los pasos de su amor, en la dirección del enemigo, uniéndose.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era aceptar el hecho de que él no la amo. Nunca. Ella lo imagino, lo ideo. Aceptar su destino. Su cruel destino… matar a su hermana, acabar esta estupida guerra. Y por que no, quizás tendría un poco de suerte, y moriría. Finalizando su sufrimiento. Esa era la única manera en la cual seria feliz, obtendría la paz. La muerte. Ya nada le quedaba, tampoco nadie…

_Solo la esperanza de un fin. La muerte… _

_Se que tu corazón esta tocando_

_u__na canción que nos reunirá _

_Justo como las alas de mi corazón nos unió_

_No hay necesidad de llorar…_

_Si.__ La muerte me dejara en paz, recordando cuando éramos felices, cuando era feliz… _

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

_-Jaja… Basta… me… haces cosquillas… jaja, basta. Endy…__- _ a pesar del tiempo, podia escuchar una y otra vez su dulce y melodiosa voz. Podia evocar su intoxicante perfume, la calidez de su piel. Cada detalle por mínimo que fuera, él lo recordaba a la perfección. Ella era su todo. La amaba, todos los días la recordaba. Ella era su sol. Su calida sonrisa, iluminaba todo. Su frescura, su audacia, su tenacidad… no había aspecto que no amara. La extrañaba… mucho. Pero, no había otra solución. Día a día, se recordaba que su pequeña no tenía a nadie. Su luciérnaga. Su única familia. Lo único que le quedaba. Él era su hermano, se lo debía a sus ya fallecidos padres. Intento miles de veces comunicarse con Serena, pero la seguridad del castillo era inquebrantable. Y no cometería algo tan estupido, considerando que la seguridad de su hermana dependía de él. Cada Eino que moraba en la fortaleza, lo conocía. Haciéndose así sus posibilidades más y más limitadas.

Su pequeña hermana, no aparentaba más de 17 años. En cuanto a lo físico, su edad real era de unos 70 años. Pero considerando la longevidad de los vampiros, era joven. Y por lo tanto indefensa. Cuantas veces se lamento haber aceptado que fuera a luchar contra los Einos. Ella estaba impaciente, quería demostrar sus habilidades. Las cuales eran muy buenas, pero el diablo sabe mas por viejo, que por diablo… al principio en cada combate, ella demostró que era digna de luchar junto a su hermano. Igualmente Endimión siempre la acompaño, y la protegió lo más que pudo. Error. Ese fue un error, su sobre proteccionismo. Evidencio el interés por ella, no había que ser muy lucido para darse cuenta, la manera en que estaba encima de ella. La cara de preocupación, cada vez que ella tomaba su arma. Durante dos años, antes de ser secuestrado por los Einos Endimión vivió con la incertidumbre de si su hermana estaría viva o no. La angustia de la partida de su único familiar, de su pilar. De sus dos pilares, en realidad. Fueron tan míseros esos días, tener que seguir con su obligación. Contenerse las lágrimas…

Él no sabe como pudo despertar cada día y vivir. Algo tan simple, como eso… Su princesa, su hermana. Las dos personas a las que ama con todo su corazón… A las dos las daño. No por igual, claro esta. Su pequeña luciérnaga sufrió muy poco, comparado con su princesa.

Tanto daño se habían hecho. El orgullo. El primer factor, por el cual no se vieron en diez largos años. Él no podia creer como ella fue capaz de huir, de irse… de abandonarlo. Como fue capaz de no creer las veces que él le dijo que la amaba, las veces que se lo demostró con sus beso, caricias. ¿¡De creer que el estaba con ella por el poder?! Jamás le importo, es mas, muchas veces quiso abandonar sus obligaciones; pero no era justo para sus pares. Ella al no confiar en él, lo hirió en lo mas hondo de su corazón. Pero… ¿que hubiera hecho él?

¿Si se encontrara en la misma situación? Bajo las mismas presiones que ella. En esa época el consejo estaba más que insoportable, ella no estaba preparada para asumir todas las obligaciones de la Reina de su clan. Ella había crecido muy de golpe, a fuerza. Los hijos de puta de los Einos le robaron su niñez, sus padres, su hermana… él era lo único que ella tenía. El la comprendía a la perfección, sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido.

¿El habría confiado en ella? Jamás lo sabrá. Pero la confianza, es algo tan débil. Tan difícil de entregar al otro por completo. El entregarle TODO.

_-Cuando veas este collar ¿Te vas acordar de mi?- dijo la mujer mas hermosa, para él. Recostada en una opulenta cama, con las sabanas blancas resguardándola del frió. Aunque con los brazos de su amado alrededor de ella, ese __agente no era un problema… Sus manos sostenían el pequeño collar que se hallaba en el cuello del vampiro. El dije era una pequeña daga. La empuñadura estaba cubierta en oro, decorada con algunos rubíes y en el medio de la empuñadura la insignia de los Akes, la media luna. . La hoja de la daga, era del mismo material que la espada de Serenity. El cristal de plata. Como arma era insignificante, pero como una pieza de arte… era invaluable. Tenía años. La persona que la llevara debía de ser alguien no solo con dinero, sino que gozara de un alto rango de señorío. Lo que Endimión no sabía, era que ese collar pertenecía al padre de Serenity. Llevar ese insignificante dije, decía mucho. Primero, esa persona era intocable para cualquier Akes. Provenía de la realeza o era alguien que gozaba de una alta posición. Segundo, si se lo habían regalo, esa persona significaba mucho… Para ella él era su todo, su pilar, su amor, su confidente. El conocía cada aspecto de ella. No solamente lo físico. Él la conocía por completo, en cuerpo y esencia. _

_-Claro mi princesa…- acercándola más hacia él. _

_-Endy, te dije que no me digas princesa… ya estoy harta que me llamen así todo el tiempo. Creo que ya nadie ni se acuerda de mi nombre… - dijo con un puchero, esos que a pesar de que ya era toda una adulta, le daban cierto aire infantil. Y Endimión los adoraba, en realidad adoraba cada gesto, parte, de ella. _

_-Jaja… Estem… ¿Cómo se llama su majestad? Se me hizo una laguna…-_

_-Endimión.- dijo enojada y le dio la espalda al varón. La fina y delicada piel de su espalda, algunos mechones de su dorado pelo, le impedían verla en todo su esplendor. _

_Con su varonil mano hizo a un lado dichos cabellos, siendo acariciado por la sedosidad de ellos. Se acerco a ella, y con sus labios probo el sabor, deleitándose con el suave tacto de su piel en sus labios. _

_-¿Como me olvidaría de tan bella dama? ¿De tan bello nombre? Serenity… mi dulce y hermosa Serenity. Te amo… _

_-Endimión…- susurro ella. Dándose vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Y contemplar la verdad en ellos, el infinito amor…- Te amo… - y condecorando ese mágico momento unieron sus bocas. Hace tiempo que sus uniones, era la única manera en la que se sentían uno. Sus cuerpos, corazones, estaban unidos. Eran inseparables… Uno para siempre…_

-¿Endimión, estas bien?- pregunto una joven de largos y negros cabellos, tez pálida. Y oscuros ojos, con destellos violáceos.

Él se encontraba recostado en su cama, sosteniendo su dije.

_-La perdí Hotaru… la perdí…- _auque lo intento, no lo pudo evitar… una lagrima rodó por sus pómulos. Siendo el comienzo de su desahogo. _Esa lagrima negra, fue el comienzo de las demás…_

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Un baño frió. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Agua helada, si mucho mejor. El dolor era insoportable. No solo de su erección, el de su corazón. Por tantos años anhelo ese momento… Espero pacientemente, y cuando tenia todas las de ganar… Hasta los recuerdos de él, lo jodian. Ni muerto, ni vivo, ni siquiera después de lo que le hizo. Pero a pesar de todo… sus sueños eran insignificantes, todas las veces que se imagino haciendo el amor con ella. Con el probar sus labios, su piel… Ni siquiera se aproximaban a la realidad. El perfume de ella, su piel… sus labios. Jamás se olvidaría de ella, ahora menos. Menos después que la probo, su fruta prohibida.

Ella iba a ser de él. _Aunque tenga que matar a Endimión. Ahora tengo la excusa perfecta. Paciencia Jedaite, la suerte esta de tu lado. _Ella no podría no permitir la ejecución de dicho traidor, y el se encargaría de que él sea ejecutado.

_Paciencia… _

Ahora había que solucionar otro problema. La opresión en su pantalón.

-Pensa en algo asqueroso o en otra cosa. Las montañas… - decía mientras se dirigía a su habitación. – Grr, no funciona ¡¿Claro que no, si pensas en las montañas y después en los pechos de Serenity?!. La verdad que no se cual es la analogía, pero no funciona… haber otra cosa…-

-Tshh, Tshh-

Esa vos…

-¿Jedaite a donde vas ASÍ?.-

-Lejos de vos…- demasiado tarde. Ya estaba al lado suyo_. Si hubieras pensado con la cabeza de arriba Jedaite… no la tendrías que soportar… _pensó para si el vampiro.

-Mmm… pero, que ven mis ojos… un suculento bocado, en todo su esplendor… Esto no podemos desperdiciarlo _Amour- _coloco la palma de su mano en la entrepierna de él. Por encima de la tela.

-Rei… por favor… No.-

-¡Que! No lo puedo creer, el gran Jedaite pidiéndome por favor, jaja… jamás pensé que llegaría este día.- enterró las manos por adentro del pantalón de él. Y al ser dicho pantalón su única vestimenta, ella se encontró con lo que buscaba. Torturándolo con sus dedos, llevo sus labios al cuello del vampiro. Jugando con su lengua, probando el varonil sabor de él.

Jedaite no se podia mover, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Sus músculos adoloridos, su entrepierna ardía… Y tenía sed. Matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Rei sabia que a él poco le interesaba… total ya había cometido el primer error.

-Jedaite…-susurro en su cuello.

Su autocontrol se disipó, su cuerpo exigía un alivio…_ Y lo iba aprovechar._

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

**Aquí reportándose su Generala!!! ( con mi harem de chicos )**

Tarde pero seguro. Jaja, el cap consumió mis comentarios, jajaa!!! Así que no me pidan mas!!!

Lo único que les puedo decir es que, espero aplausos, reverencias etc.!!! Jajaa!!!

**Un 10 en la facultada;)!!!** El único de mi comisión!!! Así que felicitaciones a mi, felicitaciones a mi!!!

Jaja, y era difícil U.U, buah por poco mas me pedían que le escribiera vida y obra de los hijos de los hijos de Roca!!! Jajja, pero bueh!!! Que emoción!!! Jaja!!!

_**Reviews: Escritora contenta: capítulos buenos!!**_

_**Suyi **_. mmm que decirte!! Ya se me acabaron las palabras… jaja Lo que se viene, se viene, viene PERDIDAS ´08. Quiero a Haru con el sombrero de Alan Faena o la túnica. Seee, buenisimo! Muak

_**UsakoPau **_ jamas!! Te voy a decir quien es, lero, lero… Te adoro!! Gracias X2 Muak

_**Elizabeth Chiba **_JAMÁS!! Mis hombres no van a ir, aunque tenga que encerrarlos. Ves lo que provocas, ofrece un X-box, y espera la discordia. Pero lo mío es autoritarismo!! Y ellos viven, existen para muah!! Mujajja!! Te adoro!! Por defenderme y todo, todo!!! Muak

_**jaz021 **_jiji, soy mala n.n. jaja, me alegro que te guste!!!! Te espero en el próximo cap! Muak

_**3rill Cullen **_ De Dr a Dr. La verdad que ya no se que escribirte, ya te dije todo… jaja. Bueh la Señora Kurenai se despide. Muak

_**Angie-Chiba**_ Gracias x el reviews!!! No lo voy a decir, jamas!! Mujaja!! Soy mala, n.n!! jajaja. Nos vemos en el prox cap!!

_**Freiya hibaya **_Gracias amiwis!! Te adoro, y me haces sonrojar con tus reviews!! Jaja, vos también escribis lindo amiwis! Lo importante es q a uno le guste!! Muak!

_**Isabel **_ Gracias!!! Por dejarme siempre reviews, y que me sigue en mis dos fics! Gracias, gracias!!! Muak!

_**NeoReina-sailormoon **_ADORO TUS REVIEWS!! Me muero de risa, gracias!! Los adoro!!! Y te adoro!!! Sos un sol!!! Jaja, con que te vas a unir a los Einos!!!??? Y cualquiera con tal de estar con Mamo…Cualquier sacrificio es bueno!!! Muak!

_**Ángela **_Jaja, me alegro que te allá gustado este fic. Espero verte en el próximo cap. Muak

_**Maskrena **_Gracias, me alegro que te guste. n.n. espero tu prox reviews!!!

_**Kaoru himura t. **_Jamás mis chicos son MÍOS. Conseguirte le tuyo, lee la serie de Dark hunter (ojo son 20 largos libros, pero valen cada pagina leida. Ojo que siguen, y siguen… jaja) pero esta generala NO comparte. Jaja, nos vemos en el prox, gracias x tu reviews. Muak!

_**Ambar : **_Bueno me parece una lastima que no te allá podido transmitir lo que en verdad yo quería escribir. No es falta de amor lo que tiene Sere. Pero… cuando sufrís tantas desilusiones, como ella. Cuando ese ser que amas, te traiciona… te maldecís por amarlo, por no sacártelo de la cabeza. Jedaite siempre estuvo para ella, nunca la traiciono. Ella lo quiso olvidar a mamo. Durante esos 3 días, se reprimió por no podérselo sacarlo de

su corazón. Y cuando vino Jedaite, como dijo Eli en su reviews, un clavo saca a otro clavo. La desilusión que sufrió es muy grande, como lo es sufrir por amor. Sufrir la desilusión… ¿Cuántas veces uno comete errores, y después arrepiente? Creo que con el dialogo de Sere refleja claramente, que ella lo ama. A pesar de todo, ella lo ama.

Si tenes alguna otra duda, pregunta. Yo tengo ningún problema en contestar. Y si no, bueh hice mi mejor intento.

_**Serenitychiva**_ Gracias por el reviews, aunque estuviste desaparecida eh!!! Gracias!! muak

_**Las Aventuras y Desventuras de Doña Gaby y sus chongos!**_

Notificación de los integrantes de dicho segmento. Debido a la escena de celos queme armaron, por lo de mamo. Están en huelga!! No quieren participar en este segmento . Pero la venganza es terrible!! Mujaja!!!

Pero la huelga, no incluye la abstinencia, jajjaja!!!

Ademas como terminaron los parciales, por un tiempo limitado, estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido!! Jaja!! n.n

Ahora si, dejo de delirar!!!

_Los kmqd._

_Muak._

•_**Gåb&•**_


	9. Mis alas rotas

**CAPITULO 9**

_Mis alas rotas:_

Su edad era incierta, para muchos era una leyenda. Su poder no conocía limites. Frente a ella se encontraba su "hogar", aquel lugar donde siempre seria bienvenida. Hace bastante que la residencia de los Akes era esta opulenta mansión en un pintoresco valle francés de Orleáns. El verde de las plantas se mezclaba con el gris de la piedra, las pocas ventanas que había estaban cubiertas por espesas cortinas, permitiendo así que el sol no pudiera entrar en aquella mansión, en todo su esplendor. Podían soportar el sol, pero eso no quitaba que sus sensibles ojos recibieran gustosos al astro.

El poder emanaba por cada poro de su piel, provocando el temor en cualquiera que la rodeara. La soledad era su mejor amiga, desde pequeña. Miraba congojada aquel gigante de piedra, erosionado por el paso del tiempo, recordándole lo arcaica de su existencia. El verde de las enredaderas que cubrían parte de la sólida piedra del castillo, las torres que finalizaban en un cono rojo.

El dulce ronroneo de su motor, era el único sonido. Su reconfortante y lujoso auto, enteramente negro se adentraba en su hogar. El reconfortante aroma del cuero llenaba sus pulmones. Si debía reconocer una debilidad, claramente seria su gusto por los autos. Agregándose actualmente su recién adquirido Audi R8, en el cual se encontraba ahora. Tanto el interior como el exterior eran negros, perfectos para no llamar la atención.

En la colosal puerta de la entrada del que ahora seria su hogar por bastante tiempo, se encontraban dos guardias, un poco distraídos para su gusto. Detuvo el auto, los jóvenes guardias concentraron la atención en ella, poniéndose en pose de ataque. Expectante a ver quien bajaba del auto, le dio gracia ver la convicción en aquellos jóvenes. Ella sabia que con simple movimientos los destruiría, podia percibir el miedo en sus cuerpos. Sus sentidos alertas a su posible atacante.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su automóvil, dejando ver primero una de sus largas piernas, que se encontraba cubierta por el cuero de su pantalón. El tacón de su bota se clavo en el suelo, luego lo acompaño su otro pie. Ella pudo sentir como respiraron de alivio aquellos jóvenes, y como miraban lujuriosos ahora, sus fornidas y elegantes piernas. Ella era conciente de su sexapil, sus largas piernas no eran su única ventaja. El poder que emanaba se expandía gracias a su altura, acompañaba a sus 1.80 de altura las curvas de su cuerpo. Y le encantaba resaltarlas, por eso siempre vestía cuero. Adoraba ese material, a la hora de pelear era ideal, ya que se pegaba a su dorada piel permitiéndole manejarse con mayor soltura. Además de sus fabulosos y apretados pantalones, ahora llevaba puesto un corsé que quedaba por debajo de sus generosos pechos, y una camisa blanca que terminaba en su codo. Saliendo completamente de su vehículo, hizo un gesto de saludo a aquellos jóvenes. El viento de la noche acariciaba su oscuro pelo, jugando con las hebras de su cabello. Podia sentir el olor de la naturaleza, el lenguaje de los animales. Y podia sentir el dolor, la tristeza en su soberana. En ella, su única familia.

-Bienvenue Mademoiselle- dijo el joven más alto de los dos. Ambos muy parecidos, hermosos como todos los de su clase. Con facciones algo aniñadas, con el pelo castaño y la piel blanca como la nieve. Le entregó la llave al más petizo de los dos- Guárdalo, al menor rasguñó te corto las pelotas- dijo clavándole sus gélidos ojos carmesí. Pudo escuchar como tragaron saliva ambos centinelas, poco le importo. Sus agudos sentidos pudieron sentir la tristeza de su sobrina, su perceptivo oído oía las lágrimas que derramaba. Apresuro el paso, el constante ruido de su taco, no acallaba el sonido del llanto de ella. Una vez que se encontró en la puerta de la habitación de su sobrina, sin importarle su impertinencia, abrió aquella pesada puerta de roble finamente tallada, con intrincados diseños. El llanto provenía del baño, en la oscura habitación iluminada por la luna se podia ver la gigantesca cama con dosel, las sabanas estaban todas desparramadas. El olor a transpiración de un hombre, reconoció enseguida el aroma de aquel varón. Jedaite. Apresurando el paso, se dirigió al baño, en la gigante bañera se encontraba Serenity, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Las pocas velas que estaban prendidas brindaban un calido ambiente y lo iluminaban tenuemente. Su ojos estaban cerrados, su ceño fruncido. La tristeza que la embargaba era claramente palpable, para alguien como ella. Podia sentir claramente el estado de animo de su sobrina. -Serenity, ¿Qué hiciste?- Abruptamente abrió los ojos, ella se acerco a su frágil sobrina. Le acaricio el pelo y la mejilla con su mano. Ella era su única familia. -Tía… yo…- otra vez las lágrimas invadieron su rostro. – Setsu… no se, no se que hacer…- dijo entre sollozos. -Lo se… ahora calmate…La tía Setsuna vino para estar con vos, pude sentir tu tristeza. Juntas vamos a solucionar todo. 

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

En una habitación que podría definirse como una oficina, muy sencilla, dicho lugar poseía dos sillas, un enorme escritorio de algarrobo. Las paredes de un azul profundo, estaban desnudas. Dicho espacio no era muy grande. O al menos esa era la sensación que tenia en este momento Rubeus. El no era alguien débil, era un ser sumamente poderoso. Pero… el poder de su soberano era insoportable. Rubeus podia sentir como el poder que emanaba de Diamante, como esas olas de energía golpeaban fuertemente con su cuerpo. Maldito arrogante, no hacia falta que le dijese: _pedazo de estupido, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que muevo un dedo y te mato?_ A través de su acción se lo estaba demostrando. La habitación estaba apenas alumbrada, dándole un aspecto aun más lúgubre a Diamante. Y por primera vez Rubeus empezó a sentir un profundo y desolador miedo. Apretó los dientes, no podia demostrar debilidad. No hablaban, solo se miraban. La gélida mirada de su soberano, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Lo miraba como, como… si fuera su presa. Oh mierda… estaba jodido. Enteramente y hasta el fondo.-

-Mi hermano esta ideando una rebelión en mi contra ¿no es así Rubeus?- Diamante no se andaba con rodeos. Directo y conciso. Rubeus al escuchar la pregunta pudo sentir como su pulso se aceleraba, como el sudor se empezaba a formar en su sien, para caer delatadoramente por su rostro. Diamante no era tonto, él lo sabía. Rubeus sabía muy bien que Zafiro subestimaba demasiado a su hermano. Él era el soberano de su clan, era sumamente poderoso. Pero la vanidad de Zafiro era infinita. El hecho de que Diamante se haga el "débil" no significaba que lo fuera. En el fondo Rubeus sabía que había una intención, algo raro, detrás de esa actuación. Rubeus sabía que Diamante era condenadamente poderoso. Y que lo jodiesen si mentía.

-No sé que dice, mi señor- era obvio que mentir no le salio bien. ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio, podría mentirle a su rey. Además sabia muy bien, que Diamante detectaba claramente el miedo, él sabia que estaba mintiendo. Pero decirle la verdad… Mierda, estaba jodido. Decir que estaba jodido no llegaba a declarar del todo su situación. Por una parte él le debía respeto y devoción a su Rey. Por otra parte esta el "pequeño" he insignificante asunto de Zafiro. El muy hijo de puta lo tenia agarrado de las bolas. Oh si, la fortuna era una puta cruel, y se lo estaba haciendo saber cada condenado segundo. ¿Quién carajo lo mando a enamorarse de una mitad Eino? Y como frutilla del postre esa persona se hallaba nada mas y nada menos residiendo con el enemigo. Si, definitivamente estaba jodido. Zafiro No sabía exactamente en lo que estaba implicado, pero sabia muy bien que algo raro estaba haciendo. Y mierda que no lo dejaba respirar. Hasta que no supiera lo que Rubeus escondía, Zafiro no se detendría. Por eso Rubeus opto por serle fiel. De sus dos soberanos, el mal peor era Diamante.

-No sé que dice, mi señor-

-Rubeus, Rubeus…- dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro- No hace falta que me mientas. No hay que ser muy lucido para darse cuenta. Mi hermano viene planeando mi caída hace bastante.-

-Yo…-

-Ya se lo que te prometió, no me digas. Te dijo que te ascendería, te daría poder absoluto y demás ¿No es verdad? Pero yo conozco muy bien a mi hermano. Y creeme cuando te lo digo, es muy inteligente el muy hijo de puta. Pero no tenes que creerle ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, ni bien asuma el mando te matara. El muy sádico se va a bañar en mi sangre, y lo más probable que en la tuya también. Y te va matar, no solamente por que es un cerdo ambicioso, sino por el simple y llano hecho de que me traicionaste ¿Qué razón habría para que no le hagas lo mismo a él?-

Diamante tenia razón. Zafiro era muy inteligente, y lo más probable era que lo matara. Después de todo el seria un traidor. Diablos, ni el mismo confiaba en él. Rubeus sabia que no tenía otra alternativa. Seguir a Zafiro seria un suicidio. Y Rubeus valoraba su vida ¿Qué idiota seria sino lo hiciera?-

-Muy bien. Veo que comprendiste. Ahora esto es lo que quiero que hagas…- 

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Serenity se encontraba sentada, sus largos cabellos caían, rozando el piso. Sus pies desnudos tocaban el frió piso. Su rostro demostraba lo demacrada que estaba, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo de su tocador, no era muy esperanzadora. Al igual que su situación, su rostro reflejaba lo malo de su situación. Mientras Setsuna cepillaba su pelo, se dejo relajar por aquella acción. Empezó a pensar como iba a solucionar todo. ¿Cómo? Lo que le hizo a Jedaite estuvo tan mal… pero no se puede engañar a ella misma. No importa lo que pase, lo que Endimión le haga. Ella siempre lo iba amar. Siempre. Se sentía rota, vacía. Su piel estaba mas blanca que de costumbre. No quería saber nada, de sus obligaciones, del mundo. Quería permanecer así, sola.

_Si de algo estoy segura, es que _

_no estaremos juntos para siempre._

_Pero son tan hermosos…_

_Tus ojos, tus manos y tu cálida sonrisa._

_Son mi tesoro…_

_Son difíciles de olvidar._

Si cerraba los ojos, aun lo podia volver a ver. Con su sonrisa, con sus ojos fijos en ella. Pero rápidamente esa imagen era cambiada por otra. La de él, hace tres días. Uniéndose con el enemigo. Viendo como ella estaba siendo apuntada con un arma por Diamante. Él no se movía, permanecía quieto, mientras la persona que el juro tantas veces amar, estaba ha escasos segundos de morir.

Su tía no hablaba, la conocía mucho. Pocas personas la vieron llorar, y su tía era una de ellas. Odiaba sentirse frágil, vulnerable. Endimión lo sabia, pero al parecer le encantaba hacerla sentir así. Había roto su corazón tantas veces. Estaba devastada. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. ¿Por que no se lo podia sacar de su cabeza, de su corazón? Jedaite le ofrecía una solución, era su oportunidad de olvidarse de Endimión. ¿Lo era? Ya había cometido el error, tenia que hacerse responsable de sus acciones. Por mas que no lo amara, por mas que jamás se olvidara de Endimión… No podia hacerle eso a Jedaite, jugar de tal manera con sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso ella no lloraba por la misma razón? Endimión jugó con ella ¿Y ella que estaba haciendo con el pobre Jedaite? Lo mismo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que pedirle perdón. Pedirle tiempo, quizás con el paso del tiempo pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos de él… Quien sabe quizás hasta pudiera responder a sus besos de la misma manera que lo hacia con Endimión…No. Eso jamás pasaría, seria engañarse, seria ser hipócrita. Podia prolongarlo, pero tarde o temprano debería de corresponder los sentimientos de Jedaite. Él se lo merece, el siempre estuvo en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida, ¿y ella como le pagaba? De la peor manera.

_Ojala hubiera una solución_

_No pierdas el tiempo confundiéndote._

_Daré la vuelta ahora y abriré…_

_Mis alas rotas… _

_Bastantes fuertes para cruzar las olas…_

No importa. Su destino estaba escrito. Ya nunca mas seria feliz, lo único que tendría de su amor, serian recuerdos. Que siempre la atormentarían. Ella era la reina de los Akes, tenía una obligación. Debía gobernar a su clan, se lo debía. Se lo debía a todos, por haber huido, por haberlos defraudados. Endimión la traiciono a ella, no podia hacerle lo mismo a su gente. Aunque se sintiera mal, aunque su corazón estuviera roto… Tenia que seguir adelante, tenia una misión que cumplir.

_Mis alas rotas, _

_¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?_

_Alto y más alto en el cielo._

_Debo surcar el cielo y seguir volando…_

_Lo que esta cayendo del cielo no es lluvia… _

Abrió los ojos, resplandecientes por las lágrimas. Vio a su tía a través del espejo. Ella sabia lo que pensó. Y con un asentimiento de cabeza, apoyo su decisión. No importaba como, se iba a reponer. No había vuelta atrás. _Endimión no la volvería a dañar. _

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Estaba devastada.

Nunca fue de esas personas que llorasen. ¡En el nombre de la progenitora, era una guerrera! No podia demostrar debilidad, no debería de tenerla. Pero ahí estaba ella, la gran Haruka Ten'ou, sentada en el piso. Llorando sobre la alfombra que había comprado su sirena cuando viajaron a Marruecos. Sujetando fuertemente aquel retaso de papel que se encontraba en sus manos, las lagrimas lo habían mojado.

Su Sirena la había dejado.

Haruka pensaba que no tenía ninguna debilidad, que era inmune a todo y a todos. Cuan equivocada estaba. No pensó que Michiru fuera capaz, pero se fue. Y dejo solamente una carta. No, eso ni siquiera era una carta. Era un pedazo de papel, que decía solamente una palabra.

_Adiós. _

Una sola y fría palabra, y a la vez tan dolorosa. Era increíble como una palabra podia causar tanto. Como podia derribar tu mundo, como podia provocar lo peor. Se sentía vacía, sin vida. Es sorprendente como simples palabras pueden dañar de una forma tan grande ¿no?

_Las palabras dañan más que un golpe. Son más difíciles de olvidarlas, de curarlas. _Una vez le había dicho Michiru, cuan sabia era su Sirena. Tanto dolor, con simples palabras. Con un simple y glorioso Te amo, se puede construir un mundo. Y con un simple y doloroso Adiós, derrumbarlo, acabar con todos tus sueños. Con tu felicidad.

Su Sirena le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, _sos como el viento, imposible de domar. Imposible de atrapar. _Cuando la pintaba le decía que al igual que el viento ella era difícil de retratar. No podia plasmar todo su ser en el lienzo. A decir verdad Michiru nunca término su retrato, jamás estaba conforme. Siempre decía que le faltaba algo. Aun la podia oír diciéndole con aquella melodiosa voz, _falta tu brillo, tu esencia, eso que te hace tan única. _

Hace años que estaban juntas. Décadas. Aun recuerda cuando la conoció ¡Cuan difícil fue conquistarla!

Haruka estaba de visita en Paris, caminando por la costanera del rió Sena. Estaba anocheciendo. El crepúsculo brindaba al entorno calidos tonos de amarillo y naranja. Los pintores estaban levantando sus cosas, los turistas ya se habían ido.

Cuando la vio.

Era una ninfa, lo más hermoso que jamás en su vida vio.

Aunque no había mucha gente, a Haruka le pareció que en ese preciso instante estaban solamente ellas dos. El cielo estaba algo nublado, algunas rebeldes nubes no permitían que los últimos rayos de sol brillasen en todo su esplendor, pero a la vez protegían los sensibles ojos de la vampira.

El viento jugaba con las mechas sueltas de aquella ninfa, Haruka pudo sentir un hormigueo en sus manos, sus dedos querían ocupar el lugar del viento, quería sentir la sedosidad de aquellos cabellos. A medida que se acercaba a ella, le pareció que tarareaba una canción. La atrajo con aquella melodía. El viento, su eterno amigo, trajo el aroma de aquella ninfa. Su aroma era único. Si Haruka tuviera que elegir algún lugar en el mundo elegiría sin dudarlo Grecia, con sus calidas aguas del Mediterráneo, los claras y turquesas de ellas, el paisaje de aquel país. Aquellas pintorescas casas pintadas de blanco, contrastando con el mar azul. El aroma de aquella mujer era exactamente igual al Mediterráneo. Olía a sol y a mar. Su aroma le rebelo otro secreto, era uno de ellos. Aunque hubiera sido humana, no le hubiera importado.

Ella seria suya.

Su mente le mostró una imagen, la de ella y aquella ninfa, no. No era una ninfa, era una sirena, que con su belleza y su voz lo atrapo para siempre. Se imagino a ella y a su Sirena, juntas, viendo el atardecer en algunas de las playas de Grecia. En silencio, gozando de su mutua compañía, para toda la eternidad.

Y cuando sus miradas se juntaron. Su sirena le regalo una calida y genuina sonrisa. Haruka le devolvió el saludo. Y a partir de ahí, desde ese momento Haruka se sintió completa, feliz. Se sintió como si hubiera llegado a casa, aquel hogar que no es físico. Y no podría vivir sin ella.

Como una sirena atrayendo a los navegantes, seduciéndolos y embrujándolos, la atrapo. Aunque Michiru dijera lo contrario, dijera que ella era indomable. Desde ese día el viento fue atrapado por su sirena. Que con su magia la ato a ella por el resto de su vida.

_Y si no vuelve a estar con ella,__ el viento jamás podrá volver a soplar._

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Las palabras de Diamante resonaban en su cabeza. Rubeus no tenía opción.

_Si todas las cosas salen mal ¿A quien se le hecha la culpa? Exacto, al líder. Mientras mas poder tenga mi hermano, mas va a querer. Siempre quiso ocupar mi lugar. Y desde que empezó a buscar aliados, puse en marcha mi plan. _

Rubeus fue en busca de su segundo soberano. Zafiro jamás se imaginaria lo que le esperaba. El plan de Diamante era brillante. Caminaba por aquel oscuro pasillo tarareando una canción. Contento del que muy bastardo de Zafiro, no lo joderia mas. con aquellos aires de grandeza. ¡Que ganas de patearle el culo! Cuando lo vea morir disfrutaría cada segundo. Lastima que no sea él quien le de muerte.

_Los días de Zafiro estaban contados. _Y Rubeus disfrutaría la espera.

•**•.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••.-.••**

**Aquí reportándose su Generala!!! ( con mi harem de chicos )**

Mierda que me tarde en actualizar!!!! Por Dios, creo que los destinos estaban en mi contra con respecto a este fic. Tuve que irme al sur, reencontrarme con mi yo interno- cuak- para poder actualizar. Si estuvieran al lado mío, viendo mi cuaderno!!!- Es oficial y declaradamente un desastre!!!- pero lo importante, ya escribí en mi cuadernito la escena donde se descubre quien es la víbora!! Y de la manera mas sádica posible!!! Como podemos ver los días de Zafiro están contados, mi querida y adorada Setsu -osea yop- es re todo, re sesi, re poderosa, re , re, re… en fin MAGNIFICA.

Sere sigue llorando- ya compro acciones en Kleenex- Y Haru le pide un par de cajas! Se que fue bastante cortito este… pero como hace muuuuucho que no actualizaba, por diversas razones- la Facu, que por cierto ya termine!! Wiiii, estoy de vacas por un tiempo, así que escribiré y escribiré. Después los preparativos para irme de vacas. Me fui una semanita al sur de mi país- por cierto me morí de frió por no llevar abrigos u.u- Y ahora estoy acá hasta el miércoles y después me voy al noroeste, a la casa de mis abuelos- es la misma provincia a donde se fue Suyi. El destino me pone siempre cerca de esa!! Ajajja- Veremos el atardecer con mis bbs, tomando tereré- es como mate, pero frió. Y en ves de agua, por que eso es un asco!! Lo tomo con jugo o limon, naranja o lo que quieran. En los brazos de mis bbs en una hamaca paraguaya…-

Así que escribiré en mi cuadernito mas escenas de los vampiros y el de las perdidas!!! No saben que fic es ese!! Dios!! Con solo leerlo las lagrimas brotan de mis ojitos!!! – Voy a tener que pedirle pañuelos a Sere-

Les digo a TODOS GRACIAS!! A todos sus R&R, de verdad, no saben lo bien que me hacen, me motivan a seguir con este loco fic. Se que es algo raro en ff, pero mi desquiciada y sádica cabeza lo adora!! Con cada palabra, punto y coma que tiene!! Así que si dejan reviews me harán inmensamente feliz!!!

Feliz 2008!!

Besos a todos, nos veremos en febrero. –Nota para ustedes, el 18 de febrero es mi cumple- Acepto Reviews como regalo! Que buena soy no!!!

_Los kmqd._

_Muak._

•_**Gåb&•**_


	10. Llorar

**CAPITULO 10**

No había sobrevivido tanto tiempo por que sus captores fueran misericordiosos. Al contrario, la fortaleza de los Einos distaba mucho de ser un paraíso. Le llevaría toda una tarde enumerar la cantidad de barbaridades que vio en el lugar que por ahora era su "hogar". La mezquindad, el odio, la falta de decoro eran cosas comunes en los Einos. No seria nada raro encontrarse con una orgía a la hora de la comida, pero eso- aunque le disgustaba en el fondo de su ser- no era lo peor. Lo que mas la enojaba era la forma en que torturaban a sus presas, esos pobres seres humanos que tuvieron la mala suerte de que sus caminos se encontraran. Los gritos de esas personas la seguían atormentando todavía. El hedor a muerte la perseguía a diario, y le recordaba una y otra vez su lugar en el infierno. No podia soportarlo mas, si fuera por ella los mataría a todos. Pero estaban en una guerra, ella no era indispensable, la retenían ahí solo por Endimión. Diamante y Zafiro, si tenían algo en común era que no eran estupidos. Todo lo contrario, sabían que si la mantenían cautiva podrían manejar a su hermano. Endimión era uno de los guerreros más fuertes entre los Akes y Einos. Y no lo decía meramente por que fuera su hermano, lo decía por que lo había visto entrenar a diario, la mayoría del día. Lo había visto en acción, en la batalla no había vampiro que lo superara. Exceptuando a Setsuna, pero eso era otro tema. Endimión al igual que ella, no eran provenientes de la estirpe real. Algunos los podrían llamar "mestizos", que era exactamente lo que era. Por lo general no poseían las habilidades que tenían los vampiros de sangre pura, y mucho menos el poder. Pero Endimión era un caso extraño y a la vez fascinante. Hotaru tenía muy en cuenta su falta de habilidades. Era buena peleando, pero a raíz de horas de entrenamiento. Y tampoco se podia comparar con los grandes guerreros de su clan.

Endimión no solo era un gran guerrero, poseía un poder impresionante y a la vez escalofriante. Había sido una excelente jugada por parte de Diamante haberlo secuestrado. Alguna vez había escuchado decir que el poder de Endimión podría igualar al de Diamante, uno de los centinelas lo había dicho. Ella sabia que su hermano era poderoso, pero desconocía el poder de Diamante. En su mente Diamante era un inútil que se limitaba a mandar. Y que era tan cobarde, que prefería usar una pistola como arma, en vez de una espada; todo para no ensuciarse las manos. Pero cuando vio a Diamante en acción, se quedo petrificada. El solo recordarlo hacia que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Había salido de su celda en busca de vendas para Endimión, durante una larga semana lo habían torturado de la peor manera. Obviamente las personas que vigilaban su celda no estaban muy contentas de que se fuera y la habían dejado salir acompañado de otro guardia. Era sorprendente como la suerte combinada con una sonrisa angelical y un buen pestañeo podían hacer milagros. Hotaru era consiente que ya no era una niña, muy por el contrario, era toda una mujer. Razón por la cual había vivido durante su rapto con miedo, temerosa de que la violaran. Casi no dormía y el solo hecho de bajar la guardia para despertarse en los brazos de algunos de esos apestosos Einos la hacia temblar. Pero estaban en guerra, y si tenía que usar su cuerpo para salir de este infierno, en el nombre de la progenitora que lo iba a hacer. Quizás quedaría marcada de por vida, pero al menos estaría viva, y ahora ella no solo peleaba por si misma, peleaba por su hermano. Pero para su suerte para los Einos era "basura Ake" y de lo único de lo que se debía preocupar era de no ser bañada por una lluvia de escupitajos o de que la golpearan.

El solo hecho de recordar lo débil que se encontraba su hermano en ese tiempo, su estado no solo era producto de sus heridas, sino del dolor de haber dejado a Serenity sola. Endimión peca de sobre protector.

El guardia había resultado ser sumamente amable, una joya si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de basura que lo rodeaba. Y le había facilitado todo lo necesario para acelerar el proceso de saneamiento de su hermano. Igualmente Hotaru había reparado en ocultar su figura de la mejor manera, se había puesto una capa, que la cubría por entero. Para su suerte nadie se había fijado en ella, todo había salido bien y el ambiente estaba tranquilo. Hasta que el ruido de acero chocando, inundo el ambiente, presa de la curiosidad, se le alejo del guardia y siguiéndose por el ruido llego a lo que seguramente seria el comedor. Diamante se estaba enfrentando con alguien, los dos mostraban un aura maligna y llena de poder. Los movimientos de sus espadas estaban llenos de gracia y elegancia, pero a la vez eran sumamente mortíferos. Diamante no estaba completamente ileso, tenia uno que otro rasguño cosa que no lo ponía para nada contento, pero su oponente no gozaba de la misma suerte. Hotaru no sabía distinguir si era un entrenamiento o un enfrentamiento en verdad. La mirada de su oponente era totalmente de miedo, mientras que a Diamante los ojos le brillaban de diversión. ¡Qué horror! ¡Lo estaba utilizando para divertirse! Su oponente le propino una estocada al costado de Diamante, haciendo así que el filo de la espada provocara un corte al soberano. La habitación estaba sumida en silencio, pero de repente se escucharan murmullos de sorpresa y por la cara que tenían sus súbditos era evidente el final del pobre hombre que se había atrevido a blandir la espada encontra de Diamante. Pero lo que le sorprendió a Hotaru fue el hecho que Diamante no lo mato con su espada, sino que levanto la mano la apoyo en la cabeza del que fue su opositor y… la hizo explotar. Hotaru no sabia que eso se pudiera hacer, temblaba de miedo, cuando había salido de su celda no le aprecio que el aire estuviera frió, pero ahora sentía que sus dientes castañeaban a causa del frió. El aire ahora estaba impregnado por el olor a sangre, y el silencio que hasta momentos había reinado fue interrumpido por los gritos de todos los presentes que se arrojaron al cuerpo inerte, como criaturas salvajes bebían la sangre de aquel hombre. Hotaru estaba asqueada, tenía ganas de vomitar. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a mover, así la encontró el guardia y fue él quien la ayudo a volver a su celda.

Diamante era alguien poderoso, ella lo había subestimado. Todo el mundo pensaba que era solamente un cruel tirano, que lo único que le gustaba era derramar sangre. Pensaban que era un completo inútil y que lo más difícil en su vida era combinar ropa. ¡Cuan equivocados estaban! Hotaru pensaba que fácilmente podia escapar ahora que estaba su hermano, pero para su suerte pudo presenciar ese pequeño acto de poder de Diamante. Ya había perdido a sus padres, Endimión era lo único que tenia. El recuerdo de sus padres era borroso, pero el de Endimión no. Se acordaba de la manera que siempre la protegió, de la manera que la instruyo, que le brindo cariño. El era todavía joven, pero se encargaba de ella como si fuera su propio padre. La quería tanto al punto de dejar a la mujer que amaba por ella. Hotaru lo sabia, y por eso no solo lo respetaba sino que también lo quería tanto. Aun en su estupor, se encargo de su hermano y se juro que de algún modo iban a salir de ese infierno.

Pero su hermano no le ponía las cosas del todo fáciles, prefería pasársela el día en un estado completamente de depresión. Lamentándose por la pérdida de Serenity. Amaba a su hermano, pero había veces que tenia ganas de golpearle la cabeza con una pared. ¡Era tan testarudo! En ves de idear la forma de escapar y recuperar a Serenity se hundía en su miseria. Desde que llego a su nuevo y flamante hogar, no sonrió. Y el encuentro con Serenity no ayudo mucho que digamos, ¿pero que esperaba Serenity? Que le digiera, "¡hola! Estuve de vacaciones con mis amigos los Einos, no sabes lo bien que me trataron. Es mas me quieren tanto, que raptaron a mi hermana. Ya se, por que no vamos de luna de miel allí. Es una experiencia inolvidable." Por supuesto que su hermano era un perfecto idiota, en vez de decirle una simple respuesta le hubiera dicho que tenían a su hermana. Le hubiera dicho que se encontraba ahí para espiar; pero no, él tenía que limitarse a pocas palabras. Dándole a entender a Serenity que no le importaba una mierda. Cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Y visto que su hermano no tenia muy en cuenta la idea de escapar, la responsabilidad de fugarse recaía en ella. Hotaru había sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque se mostró como alguien débil y sumisa a las órdenes que se les daba. Dos años en los cuales se tuvo a ella sola para defenderse. Diamante la había encerrado el tiempo suficiente para que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Y cuando por fin pudo salir de esa celda, la mandaron a la cocina de los Einos para limpiar y servir a esos bárbaros. Aunque su tarea no le gustaba para nada, vio la posibilidad, pequeña, pero la posibilidad al fin de poder conseguir su libertad. Hotaru se armo de paciencia, ya hacia cuatro años que se encontraba allí. Para los vampiros el tiempo pasa rápido, pero el estar en ese lugar y con las condiciones en la cual se encontraba no ayudaba para nada a aligerar el paso del tiempo.

El paso del tiempo le brindo algo demasiado importante como para quejarse ahora por sus penas. Los Einos ya no le prestaban la misma importancia que antes, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de su presencia. Hotaru se vestía con esa capa negra, aceptaba en silencio todos los insultos y golpes. Y cuando nadie reparaba en ella, aprovechaba y estudiaba su prisión. Al principio esas excursiones eran cortas y trataba de no alejarse mucho. Cada dato que reunía lo guardaba en su memoria, justamente ahora se encontraba en uno de los pasadizos que había encontrado hace poco. Cuando era joven se preguntaba el por que ambos bandos vivían en un castillo, cuando se encontraban en pleno siglo 21. Su hermano le había dicho, que no había mejor fortaleza que un castillo, y ahora agradecía el hecho de que vivan en castillos.

Avanzaba con paso firme por el oscuro pasadizo de piedra, era angosto, el aire pesado cargado de humedad y bastante más frió que en lo que en realidad se encontraba el clima. ¿Hace cuanto que se encontraba en ese pasillo? No lo sabría decir con exactitud, pero el leve destello de luz que sus ojos estaban percibiendo en este momento, le indicaban que estaba cerca. ¡Podia saborear el olor de las flores, de aire puro! ¡El olor a libertad! Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, estaba segura. Acelero el paso, procurando no hacer ruido, pero la emoción que la embargaba era tan grande que no lo podia controlar. A medida que avanzaba la luz se hacia mas fuerte.

Y cuando llego al final del túnel y vio esa puerta de madera, la patio con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta se cayó con un ruido que amortiguo al sostenerla. Cuando el sol de la tarde calentó sus mejillas y el aire acaricio sus mejillas, Hotaru se dejo caer y lloro de felicidad. Era libre…

Tenia que conseguir ayuda, su hermano estaba las 24hs del día vigilado, y seria muy tonto de su parte volver. Se levanto del calido suelo, y sigilosamente fue en busca de algún medio para huir. Ahora lo único que restaba es que no la condenaran por creer que era traidora, pero la vida de su hermano bien valía el riesgo. A parte Serenity la escucharía… ¿no?

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

-Señores hay una par de decisiones que tenemos que tomar. Para eso hemos abierto esta asamblea, sabemos que estamos en tiempo difíciles, que varios de los miembros que integraban este consejo no se encuentran con nosotros. El enemigo se encuentra más fuerte que nunca, y debemos considerar…-

Si tan solo supieran que el enemigo se encontraba justo en sus narices. ¡Pobres estupidos! Si tan solo supieran que era ella, la culpable de todo. Odiaba tener que oírlos, jactándose de su posición de su poder, y de miles de cosas sin importancia. Lo único que llegaba a sus oídos era un débil, blah, blah. Todos tenían un semblante afligido, la pobre Serenity estaba devastada. Música para sus oídos, mientras mas sufra esa perra mejor. ¿Se dan una pequeña idea del porque es tan importante que sufra? Muy pero muy fácil ¿Qué es más fácil? ¿Derrotar al enemigo cuando esta al cien por ciento o cuando sus habilidades se encuentras diezmadas? ¡Y la respuesta correcta es la… B! Bingo ¿Qué obtenemos de premio? El control del clan, la muerte de… bueno, todo el mundo. Un poco extremista ¿verdad? Pero ella es así. Por algo le dicen "la víbora" ¿Todavía no saben quien es? Paciencia, su identidad esta a punto de develarse. Pero cuando sepan quien es, todo cambiara. Por que significara el final de todo y de todos.

Las puertas se abrieron, y por ellas entro una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azabaches, de profundos ojos azules. Esa mujer era la ex Reina de los Akes, la abuela de Serenity. La odiaba mas que a nadie, por que por culpa de ella, tenia que recurrir a esto. Absolutamente todo es culpa de aquella mujer que acaba de entrar. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y la ex Reina le sonrió cándidamente, ella le devolvió el gesto con la misma dulzura; ya que el gesto no era fingido. Pero significaba algo mas, ese sencillo saludo vislumbraba otra cosa. _Tus días están contados. _

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

_-No sé si te percataste, que durante las últimas batallas __siempre perdimos. ¿Casualidad? Jaja, claro que no mi querido Rubeus. Todo esta exactamente como lo planee. La hostilidad en nuestras tropas es cada vez mayor, y como Zafiro es quien se esta haciendo cargo de todo ¿Quién crees que va a pagar por los platos rotos? Sumémosles el hecho de que todos me temen ¿o pensas que mis pequeñas demostraciones de poder son solo para divertirme? Zafiro es poderoso, pero jamás me superara y eso es una verdad que lo sabe bien. Pero mis poderes tienen un límite, y lo que mi hermano intenta hacer es ponerme encontra de todos mis súbditos. Razón por la cual, hace bastante tiempo que vengo relegando mi poder a él y me muestro mas indulgente. -_

_Si claro… es la madre Teresa de Calcuta, pensó Rubeus. Pero opto por no decírselo, todavía tenía ganas de vivir. Medio difícil peinarse sin cabeza ¿no?_

_-¿Cual es nuestro plan señor?-_

_-Debemos aumentar la hostilidad dentro de nuestras tropas, es por eso que te necesito Rubeus. El plan que tengo es que un grupo de nuestros hombres ataquen el castillo de los Akes. Lastimosamente ninguno va a volver ¿Qué lastima no? En fin, el hecho es que los Akes van a contraatacar. _

_-¿Por qué? Si se supone que no van a sufrir ningún daño-_

_-Eso es información que no te compete. Vos limitate a lo que se te ordeno, lo cual es poner en contra de Zafiro a los soldados. Espero que seas lo bastante astuto, y lo hagas de la manera que ninguno le vaya con el cuento a Zafiro. Ya que el único que pierde acá sos vos.- _

Hace tan solo tres días que Diamante le había contado el plan y lo que debía hacer. No le resulto difícil poner a los soldados en contra de Zafiro. Al principio Rubeus se acerco a unos cuantos hombres y les dijo un comentario al azar. Así como ¿Hace cuanto que no ganamos una batalla a esos sucios Akes? Y luego se formo un increíble debate del por que, con insultos no solo a los Akes sino también a Zafiro, ya que lo culpaban de su falta de estrategia. Rubeus opto por no hacer muchos comentarios, sembró la semilla de la discordia y luego se limito a observar el espectáculo. Pero ahora venia lo mejor, había reunido a un puñado de guerreros. Había que reconocerles que eran buenos, les había dicho que su alteza Diamante los necesitaba para una misión. Y ahora se dirigían hacia el castillo Akes para atacarlos. Los guerreros se sorprendieron, pensaban que eran muy pocos para sitiar un castillo. Pero Rubeus les explico que alguien denominado "víbora" seria quien los recibiría y los conduciría al interior del castillo. Después de eso él no sabia mas, pero les transmitió la mayor seguridad a los guerreros. Los cuales estaban convencidos de que iban ganar, pobres ilusos. A Rubeus le intrigaba demasiado saber quien era ese tal "víbora", pero Diamante había sido claro, ninguno de los que entrarían en el castillo de los Akes sobreviviría. Pero si todos iban a morir ¿Por qué los Akes iban a contraatacar? Seria estupido de su parte. Pero… Diamante no le había dicho todo, había algo más…

Lo único que quedaba era esperar, ya se iba a enterar.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

-No puedo creer que estés acá abuela.- ella era justo lo que necesitaba. Su abuela siempre la había mimado, era como su madre. Serenity todavía estaba dolida, todos los acontecimientos pasados no fueron para nada gratos. Ella no se consideraba para nada una buena Reina, pero no podia huir de nuevo. Tenia que afrontar sus responsabilidades. Debía dejar de lamentarse por todo, afrontar lo que el destino le ponía en sus ojos. Pero por ahora no… ahora solo quería escuchar la calida voz de su abuela, lo contagiosa de su risa. Mas tarde… se preocuparía por sus obligaciones.

-¿Pensabas que les iba a dejar toda la diversión a ustedes? No estoy tan vieja-

Absolutamente no. No solo su forma de ser tan fresca y vigorosa le quitaban edad, sino su apariencia que no daba más de 40 años. Su pelo ondulado le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos azules tan profundos y sabios como el mar albergaban el conocimiento de siglos. Los cuales obviamente tenía. Sus facciones maduras acompañadas de un cuerpo de ensueño. A pesar de que siempre vivieron en guerra Luna procuraba que viera el lado bueno de la vida, que sonriera.

- Cuando era mas joven Artemis decía que era una muy buena guerrera-

-Y eso fue… ¿Cuándo? ¿En el paleolítico?- dijo Haruka por lo bajo, pero todas la escucharon.

- Te escuche Haruka, decir que fui amiga de tu madre…-

-Yo no fui amiga y ni soy amiga de ella ¿la puedo matar? Dale… ¿si?¿si?¿si?- le pregunto la morocha a Luna.

-¿Y ahora que te hice?-

-Tenes que reconocerlo Haruka, vos y Jedaite tienen un don innato para hacer enojar a Setsuna- dijo entre risas Serenity.

Las cuatro se encontraban sentadas en el lugar donde se celebro la asamblea, luego que disputaran la estrategia a seguir las cuatro mujeres se quedaron a charlar. Como quien diría, a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Madre hay algo que me tiene preocupada.- dijo Setsuna interrumpiendo el relato de su madre, acerca de su viaje a Rusia. En el cual se había reunido con un grupo pequeño, pero con sumo poder de Akes.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es Esmeralda. Hay algo en ella. No sé muy bien lo que es, lo presiento. Pero se que no me gusta nada. Estuve haciendo averiguaciones, y me dijeron que por lo menos una ves a la semana desaparece. Y viene recién al otro día ¿no te parece sospechoso?-

-Tía… no hay nada malo en ella, es verdad que a veces parece que esta aislada de nosotros. Es buena, lo se. El hecho que sea mitad Eino, no significa que sea mala.-

-Tiene razón Serenity, no hay que juzgarla a la ligera. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser mitad Eino. Su madre era alguien muy respetada, era una excelente guerrera. Y lo menos que podemos hacer para honrar su memoria es cuidar de su hija. La pobre de Esmeralda creció sin padre y sin madre, su madre jamás se pudo reponer del abuso que cometieron esos bastardos. La torturaron y la dejaron embarazada, fue un milagro que haya podido parir siquiera.-

-Lo se madre, pero eso no quita que por su venas corra sangre Eino. Además nunca me gusto la idea de que ella se quedara. Siempre iba a estar entre ambos bandos ¿Quién te asegura que no escoja a los Einos? Perfectamente podría traicionarnos, y no estoy diciendo nada nuevo. En los últimos enfrentamientos que tuvimos, salimos victoriosos por poco. Hay una verdad, y esa es que hay alguien que nos traiciona. No digo que sea Esmeralda, pero todo apunta ella. –

-Yo creo hija que si alguien desconfiara de mí todo el tiempo, los traicionaría con gusto. Yo no voy a juzgar a nadie sin pruebas. Pero te aconsejaría que no la trates mal de momento, la pobre sufrió mucho y se le agregamos el hecho de que nadie confió en ella. Jamás. Todos siempre se encontraban distantes, preguntándose ¿Cuándo nos traicionaría?-

-Ojala tengas razón, madre. Pero que quede claro. Yo se los dije.- Setsuna se levanto furibunda de la mesa, y abandono la sala con un fuerte golpe procedente de la puerta.

-Que genio…- murmuro Haruka.-

-¡Mira quien lo dice! Pero… abuela, tal vez tenga razón, ¿no?-

-Espero que no hija…- claro que a Luna no le gustaba que su hija se enojara, pero ella era así. Demasiado impulsiva y muy testaruda. No había quien le quitara algo de la cabeza. Pero Luna siempre se dejo guiar por su instinto, y este le decía que había que concederle al menos el beneficio de la duda a Esmeralda.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Ya era la hora. Se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraría con los guerreros Einos. Todos pagarían caro. Siempre fue tratada comos si fuera un ser inferior. Siempre menospreciada. Por más que demostraba una y otra vez con sus actos que se merecía lo mejor, nadie confiaba en ella. Estaba harta de todo y de todos. Pero ahora… ¡Todos estos años de planear, de aceptar lo que decían de ella, de soportar todo, todo se iba acabar! No podia mostrar su cara a ellos, menos acompañarlos a enfrentarse con sus pares. Ella tenía una misión más importante. ¡Acabaría con la vida de Luna! ¿Se imaginan el impacto que sufriría la pobre Serenity? Todos sus seres queridos la abandonaron. Estaba sola, dolida y lo mas importante. Débil.

¿Cuántos años de servicio, para que? Para seguir en el mismo lugar. Pero las cosas a partir de hoy cambiarían para siempre, de eso ella se iba a encargar.

Un pequeño grupo de Einos se encontraba justo donde le había dicho a Diamante que esperaran. Tapada con su capa, apenas se veían sus ojos. Les enseño una joya de Diamante, un rubí en forma de perla el cual poseía un gemelo, que por supuesto lo tenía Diamante. Al ver la joya los guerreros bajaron un poco sus defensas, pero después de todo eran guerreros y si lo hicieran del todo, serian unos perfectos idiotas. ¿Acaso ella no era una traidora? Si confinan en ella serian unos idiotas, le otorgo cierto merito por ello, una lastima que sus horas estén contadas.

Los guió por la oscuridad, les dijo a donde y que tenían que hacer. Les aseguro que la mayoría de sus pares no se encontraban, les mintió diciendo que solo se encontraba un grupo reducido. Los alentó diciendo que la Reina estaba desprotegida, y enseguida vio como sus caras se iluminaban, pensando que podían matar a Serenity. ¡Por encima de su cadáver! Ese placer seria solo suyo, pero no se los dijo, al final de cuentas iban a morir en cuestión de segundos.

Una vez que los vio partir se dirigió a destino, tenia a alguien a que matar. Y en el nombre de la progenitora, lo iba a disfrutar cada condenado y maldito minuto. El solo pensamiento de matarla hacia que su corazón empezara a bombear cada vez mas rápido, la adrenalina empezaba a recorrer sus venas. Oh si, tanto tiempo iba a valer la pena. Ya podia saborear la victoria. _La victoria era suya. _

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

El suelo estaba frió, le parecía que estaba reviviendo la misma pesadilla que hace tantos años atrás.

No iba a volver a revivirla.

No iba a permitir que mataran a Serenity.

Ya había perdido a su más preciado tesoro. Selene. Esa pequeña de cabellos plateados, que creció hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Su querida Setsuna, a pesar de ser la mayor no reunía las condiciones necesarias para ser la soberana del clan. Selene si. Lastimosamente Setsuna no poseía la clemencia de Selene, y miles de pequeños detalles que hacen a una buena soberana. Las amaba a las dos por igual, la perdida de Selene la dejo devastada. Ella y Selene siempre fueron inseparables. Setsuna, al igual que su padre, siempre fue un alma solitaria. Los dos abstraídos en su mundo. Setsuna pasaba casi todo el tiempo junto a su padre, era su modelo a seguir, su ídolo. La perdida de él fue un golpe fuerte para ella. Su muerte la cambio, volviéndola mas introvertida, callada. Se la paso las primeras semanas encerrada en su cuarto, llorando en secreto. No hablo durante un mes, igualmente nuca fue dada a las palabras, pero luego de la muerte de su padre, se cerro mas en si misma. Con aquellos ojos tristes, perdida en su mundo.

Las dos hijas eran totalmente opuestas, no solo físicamente, sino también en lo que cuenta a su personalidad. Físicamente hablando, Selene era igual a Artemis, y Setsuna se parecía mas a Luna. Sus personalidades y su afinidad eran a la inversa, Setsuna con su padre, y Selene con Luna.

Y ahora su hija y nieta podrían estar en peligro, todo por una estupida guerra. La cual ellos no habían iniciado, sino sus estupidos antepasados. Esta guerra ya le había llevado a su hija, marido, a su yerno y a una de sus nietas. Tanta sangre se había derramado por una estupida rivalidad. Si tuviera a Diamante frente suyo lo mataría con sus propias manos. Luna no era débil, los años no solo traen experiencia y sabiduría, sino también poder. Artemis le había enseñado como defenderse, la ex Reina de los Akes podría igualar por su destreza a cualquier guerrero de su clan. Tal vez estaba un poco desgastada, pero no iba a permitir que estos mal nacidos volvieran a atacar a su familia.

Por suerte estaba Setsuna, en todo el clan de los Akes, no había mejor guerrero que su hija. Desde pequeña que adoraba pelear. Ha Artemis se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que le contaba la buena guerrera que era su hija. La afinidad con su padre es lo que le llevo a Setsuna a amar la lucha. Artemis se la pasaba todo el día entrenando, le había enseñado a su hija no solo el arte de la guerra, sino también el de la estrategia. Setsuna era sumamente maquiavélica, muchas veces la sorprendió por la frialdad de las decisiones que tomaba. Artemis creía que iba a ser una excelente soberana, pero el consejo así no lo creyó. Y Luna en el fondo opinaba lo mismo.

Tal vez por eso Setsuna se alejo aun más de ella. Por que ella no creyó en su hija. Pero jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomo, Selene era la mejor opción. Había veces que la fuerza no solucionaba las cosas, Setsuna no soportaba tener que lidiar con el consejo. Luna se sorprendía de que no los hubiera matado, el consejo lograba sacarla de quicio tan fácilmente. Lastimosamente la paciencia no era una virtud de su hija.

Tardaría mucho en nombrar las razones por las cuales Selene fue elegida, pero cabe agregar que durante su reinado, estuvieron a punto de terminar la guerra. Nunca encontraron a la rata que ayudo a los Einos a penetrar la fortaleza de los Akes. Si hay algo que Luna no se perdona es el no haber encontrado a ese hijo o hija de puta que provoco tanta sangre, y en especial la de su hija. Raras veces ella decía insultos pero ese bastardo o bastarda, se merecía lo peor. Otra vez aquellas ratas de los Einos intentaban atacarlos de la manera más vil posible. Atacándolos por detrás.

Los vampiros son criaturas de la noche, algunos podían soportar la luz solar. Eso no significaba que amaran al astro Rey. Simplemente eran criaturas de la noche. Conseguían comer comida humana, pero no había alimento que se comparar con la sangre.

El enemigo había penetrado de vuelta su fortaleza, como aquella tarde hace tantos años. Aquella tarde en la cual no solo le habían quitado a sus seres queridos, a su pequeña Serenity le robaron la niñez, la inocencia. La hicieron crecer de golpe. Aprovecharon que era de día, y que la mayoría de los vampiros estaban descansando. Como criaturas de la noche que eran, el sol no era su flamante aliado, debían de ser sumamente poderosos, para poder soportarlo. La mayoría de los vampiros de su clan- al igual que los Einos- no poseían el poder suficiente, por eso optaban por evitarlo. Los miembros reales tenían el plus de que su sangre era pura y ello conllevaba mayor poderío.

Luna corría por los pasadizos secretos, tenia que proteger a su nieta, sin importar su vida.

-¡Luna!- al escuchar esa vos Luna paro y se dio vuelta, conocía esa vos. Junto con ella podían ir en busca de Serenity para protegerla. Acorto distancia y fue en busca de ella. Pero… algo no andaba bien. Los ojos de la recién llegada le decían que algo no andaba bien.

No solo era la mirada lo que la desconcertaba. Sino también la pose en la que se encontraba ella. Su espada estaba fuertemente agarrada con las dos manos. La punta del arma estaba apoyada en el piso de piedra, sus brazos al igual que sus piernas estaban flexionados. Estaba en posee de ataque, pero ¿contra quien? Eran las únicas que se encontraban en los pasadizos secretos.

Acaso… ¿se atrevería a matarla? ¿Ella?

El solo pensamiento le produjo un vació en su interior. No podia hacerle eso… Jamás vio esa mirada, tan determinada.

¿Era su fin?

Lo era, eso ojos decían algo claro y conciso: _Vas a morir._

Luna se quedo dura, no podia moverse. De la impotencia empezó a llorar. Y se pregunto ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por que? ¿Por qué ella?

Y antes que el filo de la espada penetrara en su carne, miro a su asesina, no con odio. Sino con misericordia. Si murió a manos de ella, era por algo que había hecho mal. Y dijo lo único que jamás en su vida salio de sus labios.

_Perdón._

Y cuando en la fría y silenciosa oscuridad de aquellos pasillos, se escucho el ruido seco de la cabeza de la tan amada ex Reina de los Akes caer. Su asesina cayo de rodillas, he hizo algo que hace mucho tiempo no había hecho.

_Llorar._

-.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--.•.--

Capitulo dedicado a Eli- Erill Cullen ¿Viste cuanto te quiero? Kaname me trajo los regalitos, gracias!!! Ya pasamos a disfrutar de lleno. Mamo esta también, pero creo que a vos no te importa. Por suerte Kaname no es celoso- te tiene a vos, así que no me puede hacer escena de celos.

También a lumar por todos los reviews lindos, que me dejo. Gracias!!!

Gracias a todas por los saludos y felicidades y por acordarse de mi. Por que las personas que se acuerdan de uno, les demuestran que son importantes para ella. – No vino de mi tanta filosofía, sino de una amiga jeje. –

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante a mi pequeña saltamontes. GRACIAS!!! Sabes que te quiero muchoooo, y todas las palabras lindas y demás que me dijiste las tengo presente. Te kiero mucho!!

Gracias a todos sus reviews, de verdad. Les cuento que no falta mucho para el final. Jeje, espero que les guste este chap.

•_**Gaby y Mamo•**_


	11. Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 11**

_Revelaciones_

Se seco las lágrimas. No podia dejar el cuerpo de la Ex Reina allí.

Hubiera sido mejor que se hubiere quedado en su habitación, le hubiera facilitado las cosas. Pero no, la servicial Luna tenía que joderlo todo. ¿Y por culpa de que? De su querida y adorada nieta. La odiaba a la dos.

Pero ya estaba hecho, Luna estaba muerta.

Su madre.

Había matado a su madre, a sangre fría. Lloraba de felicidad. Tantos años odiándola. Siempre había sido dejado de lado, todo por culpa de Selene. El único que le había brindado cariño era su padre, pero había muerto demasiado joven. El padre de Diamante había sido quien le había dado muerte. Y Setsuna se encargo del muy bastardo. Para su suerte Diamante y Zafiro no tenían mucho cariño a su padre, y jamás procuraron buscar al asesino de su padre.

Artemis había sido la única persona a la cual había amado. Desde que se entero de su muerte, juro acabar con todos. Tanto sus asesinos como los Einos. Faltaba poco. Pronto se coronaria reina, pronto pondría fin a esta guerra.

Su hermana casi la había finalizado. Pero eso no le favorecía mucho que digamos. A Setsuna no le importaba terminar la guerra, lo que en verdad le importaba era ocupar el trono que por derecho era suyo. Hace años que se venía encargando de complicarle las cosas a su clan, para que la guerra no finalizara.

La balanza _siempre_ tenía que estar a su favor.

Cuando su hermana gobernaba las cosas fueron mucho más difíciles. Su yerno estuvo a punto de descubrirla, sospechaba de ella. Y por esa razón ideo aquel ataque, hace tantos años. Junto con hoy, ese fue un día glorioso.

Pero hoy el grupo de los Einos que se encontraba en el castillo no correría la misma suerte que años atrás.

Ellos iban a morir.

Cuando había matado a su hermana y yerno, había pensado que el consejo le iba a entregar el mando. Serenity era muy joven, y ella era la mejor opción. Si lograba tener el cariño de ella, la iba a poder manipular a su antojo. Eso era cuestión de tiempo. Pero el maldito consejo le entrego el mando a su madre.

Ese detalle se le había escapado. Y tuvo que cambiar de planes.

Por eso fue por el objetivo más débil. Serenity.

Se encargo de ser fundamental para ella, y lo logro. Se encargo de hacerla sufrir, de hacerla vulnerable. La suerte en ese sentido estaba de su lado, Serenity tenía una gran debilidad. Endimión.

Setsuna se aprovecho de lleno de eso. Fue ella quien había utilizado el amor de Beryl para con Endimión. En realidad Beryl como buena amiga que era había decidido no hacer caso a sus sentimientos y ver como su mejor amiga era feliz con el hombre que ella amaba. Idiota. Beryl no sabía quién era ella, y Setsuna se aprovecho de su ignorancia. Pobre Beryl, cuando se entero quien era, fue en busca de su ayuda. Y tuvo que matarla. Nadie podría enterarse de lo que hizo. Infiltro la información de que Beryl se había unido a los Einos, para que así nadie intentara buscarla. A Setsuna no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos.

Eran todos unos idiotas ¡Como si fuera que los Einos iban a permitir que un Ake se agregue a sus filas!

Cuando Serenity huyo, cosa que estaba previsto en su plan, Setsuna esperaba ansiosa el trono. Pero la estupida de su sobrina, le había entregado el trono a Endimión.

Setsuna conocía muy bien a su sobrina, pero esa reacción la había sorprendido. Endimión era harina de otro costal, era mucho más receloso y desconfiado. En ese sentido se parecían mucho.

Endimión había interferido durante los 10 años que Serenity estuvo ausente. Lo que había planeado Setsuna era aprovechar su huida y asesinarla. Pero Endimión había ordenado que un par de miembros de la Guardia Real la siguieran a todos lados y le enviaran noticias de Serenity.

Durante 3 años Setsuna le siguió los pasos a ellos, y cuando por fin la habían encontrado, espero que hicieran contacto con Endimión. Después los mato. La información que le debía de llegar a él debía ser manejada por ella.

Cuando asumiera el trono lo primero que haría seria disolver el maldito consejo de Ancianos. Cuando había asumido Endimión, había pensado que lo destituirían, basándose en el hecho que no era de la familia Real.

Pero con respecto a esa decisión el consejo estuvo dividido entre quienes los que estaban a favor y quienes no. el voto de su madre era decisivo ¿Adivinen a quien voto? Si, a Endimión. Su propia madre. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales estaba condenadamente contenta de haber matado a la muy perra.

Otra vez Setsuna se vio obligada a callarse y ver como el trono que legítimamente le pertenecía, se le escurría de las manos.

Lastimosamente no podia matar a todo el consejo. Por eso se encargo de matar a los que mas molestos eran. A los que mas odiaba, se dio el gusto de matarlos por su propia mano. Esas eran las ventajas que uno goza después de tantos años de entrenamiento.

Poder ilimitado.

Ella era la persona más poderosa de su clan. Debería de ser tratada con más respeto-pensó Setsuna. Pero no, era tratada como una más dentro del montón. Era un insulto la manera que era tratada ¡Prefirieron darle el trono a un impuro antes que a ella!

Los odiaba a todos.

Pero su venganza estaba a punto de realizarse. Tenía que procurar que Serenity siguiera así, sus poderes se debilitarían, sus sentidos no estarían del todo alerta. No estaría en óptimas condiciones para luchar. Podia imaginarse la cara que pondría cuando se enterara que su adorada tía era la culpable de todo ¡Como disfrutaría ese momento!

Quería encargarse de su sobrina de la mejor manera, en donde ella era una especialista. En una batalla. Donde se definiría quien iba a gobernar el clan. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué contentarse con un simple clan? ¿Por qué no también a los estupidos e inútiles de los humanos? Ellos eran seres superiores, y en ves de gobernar a esos monos primitivos, se escondían en la oscuridad.

No había pensado en eso. Si… tal vez su clan era muy pequeño para una persona como ella. Quizás no mataría a los Einos, sino los utilizaría para oprimir a los Akes.

Cada persona pagaría por el daño que le había causado.

Se adentro a la habitación de su querida y adorada madre, coloco el cuerpo en el piso cerca de la cama. Sino hubieran sospechado ¿no? medio difícil decapitar a alguien estando en posición horizontal.

Dejo su arma en el piso, y con un cuchillo que tenía en su cintura se hizo un corte en el brazo. Derramo su sangre por el piso, desordeno las cosas.

Planto la escena del crimen.

Para que creyeran que había descubierto el cuerpo de su madre y se había enfrentado al asesino de ella.

Una vez que termino con aquello salió por donde entro. Pero no sin antes tirarle un beso al cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

Faltaba poco para la victoria. La podía saborear. Las cabezas de sus enemigos una a una iban rodando.

_Todos pagarían con su muerte. _

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

No, lo que veían sus ojos era una cruel mentira, era un sueño. No había forma posible, que ella estuviera muerta. Y mucho menos en manos de aquellos guerreros tan inexpertos. Ella era la persona que siempre quiso ser, su modelo a seguir. Ella era como su madre. Los recuerdos de su infancia, estaban repletos de la presencia de aquella persona que ahora se encontraba en el frió suelo. Era imposible. ¡¡Quería morirse!! Esta estúpida guerra le había quitado todo y a todos sus seres queridos.

Le había quitado la dicha de vivir una infancia, la había hecho madurar tan de golpe. Le había robado el cariño de sus padres, le había robado a su hermana. También le había robado al hombre que tanto amaba, y… ahora a su abuela. Era un hecho, el cuerpo sin vida que se encontraba en aquella habitación era de su querida abuela. La ex Reina de los Akes, quien le enseño todo. Aquella mujer… con tanta sabiduría, con tanta bondad, ¡¡Por qué?! Esa pregunta resonaba en le mente de Serenity una y otra vez, la situación requería que no llorara, que se mostrara insensible, fría y distante. Ella lo sabía, por eso nadie la había visto llorar la muerte de su querida abuela… todavía.

Ella sabía que ni bien obtuviera unos minutos, ni bien se encontrara sola, lloraría con todo el peso de su tristeza. Su corazón estaba desgarrado, su alma gritaba en agonía, pero ella era la Reina. Sobre sus hombros recaía cada vida de los Akes. Ellos confiaban en ella, y no en vano los iba a decepcionar. Primero tenían una guerra que ganar, ya se había terminado el tiempo de tregua. El destino de los Akes y Einos se decidiría esta noche.

También se habían llevado a Setsuna… su tía era la única persona que le quedaba, no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a alguien más. En su fuero interno, ella sabía que no iban a tener misericordia con ella. Setsuna era poderosa, pero tampoco podía pelear con todo el clan de los Einos. Se iba a enfrentar a los Einos y a enfrentarse a su peor temor… a su hermana. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si ella vivía, solo tenían rumores, algunas apariciones de una persona que concordaba con la descripción de su hermana. Pero si ella estuviera muerta… Durante todos estos años, Serenity albergo la esperanza de que cuando se enfrentara a ella, Mina recordaría su infancia y volvería con ella. No quería siquiera pensar la posibilidad, de que Mina estuviera muerta, pero Haruka tenía razón. _Nunca la habían visto cara a cara. _Pero Serenity era optimista, ahora que su única familia era Setsuna, y ella se encontraba en la fortaleza de los Einos, no… su hermana estaba viva, al igual que su Tía, se dijo Serenity.

_La esperanza era lo último que se pierde. _

Las iba a recuperar a las dos, aunque eso significara que tenía que enfrentarse a Endimión. El amor de su vida, la persona en quien deposito su corazón, toda su confianza y no dudo en traicionarla. De la peor manera… uniéndose al enemigo. Ya era tarde para derramar lágrimas por su causa, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por él. Ya se había terminado el tiempo de prolongar la inminente lucha. Todo se resolvería esta noche. Espada con espada. Vida y muerte, unidos en un inevitable final. Alguien viviría, alguien moriría. Alguien ganaría, y alguien perdería. Serenity no era tonta, sabia los planes de Diamante, su tonta creencia de que eran superiores a los seres humanos. Y Serenity sabia, que si perdía… no solo iba a estar en juego su vida y la de sus pares… también de la humanidad.

Su corazón, su alma había recibido demasiados golpes, en su vida. Comparada con los demás vampiros todavía era alguien joven… pero había sufrido tanto, tantos años de dolor, tristeza y soledad. Pero no fueron en vanos, la habían endurecido.

No iba a decepcionar a su abuela. Le iba a demostrar que no hizo mal en confiar en ella. Ella era la Reina de los Akes, en ella recaía todas las responsabilidades. Y era su deber terminar con la guerra. No había vuelta atrás, el futuro de ambos clanes se iba a decidir en cuestión de horas.

-Haruka… reuní a todos. Esta guerra se termina hoy.-

-Sere… ¿estás segura? Sé que es un gran golpe, pero una decisión así… es algo que se debe tomar con tiempo, se tiene que pensar, bien. –

-Haruka, es una orden. Ellos no hicieron esto porque si, lo hicieron porque quieren finalizar esta guerra, al igual que yo. ¿Cuántos años más vamos a dejar pasar? Y no me vengas a decir que estoy conmocionada, nunca estuve más decidida. Puede ser una trampa lo sé. Pero este enfrentamiento era inevitable, no hay ninguna otra forma posible. Todos sabíamos, que esta guerra se iba a finalizar empuñando la espada. –

Y sin decir más, la Reina de los Akes se retiro. Ya no era la niña que corría a pedir su ayuda. La persona que salió de aquella habitación sin derramar una sola lágrima por su difunta abuela era la soberana de los Akes. Y todas las dudas de Haruka se esfumaron… Serenity era digna del trono, tenía razón. Y Haruka sabía que sin importar el resultado, confiaba en su Reina, le entregaría su vida, moriría por ella. Pero nos les iba a ser tan fácil a eso hijos de puta, tal vez moriría, pero algo era cierto. Lo haría con una sonrisa. Por que se iba a llevar a una buena parte de ellos al infierno.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

¿Qué mierda es lo que esperan de mi?, pensó Zafiro. Zafiro, esto, Zafiro lo otro, Zafiro, Zafiro, Zafiro… era verdad, él era un mero apéndice de su hermano, cuando en realidad era ÉL quien se encargaba de todo. Estaba harto de su hermano, harto de tener que soportarlo, harto de sus muestras de superioridad. Harto de que fuera Diamante quien tenía el poder, y no él. Cada victoria de Zafiro, la gloria era atribuida a su hermano, pero cada fracaso… ahí si se acordaban del buen Zafiro.

Bueno, en honor a la verdad, Zafiro no le importaba nada más que él. En eso se parecían mucho, ambos querían el poder, y no les importaba las armas que tuviera que usar. Odiaba a su hermano por la misma razón que Diamante lo odiaba a él. No podían confiar el uno del otro, no podían dormir tranquilos, porque ninguno de los dos dudaría en apuñalarnos por detrás. Todo valía, el fin justifica los medios.

La caída de su hermano… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? Miles. Durante todo este tiempo, él ideaba su caída. Pero todavía no había llegado el momento… Diamante era poderoso, de eso no había dudas. Pero al encerrarse en su burbuja narcisista, había perdido algo. La confianza de sus pares. Si bien, la confianza de los Einos es muy relativa, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza egoísta y barbárica de ellos; Diamante había perdido cualquier confianza de ellos, al desligarse de sus obligaciones. Si bien las demostraciones de su poder, hacían más difícil llevar a cabo la rebelión.

Durante años Zafiro tejió los hilos para la rebelión. Hablo con quien tenía que hablar, prometió lo que tenía que prometer. Poco importaba si luego cumplía, lo que importaba era conseguir su meta. Y zafiro tenia bien en claro sus prioridades. El no seguía estúpidas utopías, como el fin del clan Akes. El quería algo más. Quería la supremacía de los Einos, por sobre todo. Akes y Einos eran dos clases diferentes de una misma raza. Una superior en todo sentido. Eran hermosos, fuertes, inteligentes e inmensamente más superiores que los estúpidos humanos. Entonces ¿Por qué encontrarse en la clandestinidad?

Acaso ¿ellos no eran los más aptos? La supervivencia del más apto, del ser superior por sobre el débil. Y de eso no había dudas, _ellos_ son los superiores. Zafiro fue quien inicio el proyecto de los "perros" como bien llamaban a esas bestias que crearon. Usando lo último en tecnología genética, si había algo para lo que eran útiles los humanos, era para ser conejillos de india. Utilizando una enzima del ADN de Diamante, cuando más poderoso se es, es más fácil que se logre la transformación.

Creando así esas bestias de aspecto andrajoso, realmente horribles pero útiles. Su único pensamiento, es la destrucción. Música para los oídos de Zafiro. A pesar de su tamaño rondando los 3 mts, y de su peso, eran realmente hábiles. Sus garras, eran infalibles, al igual que sus dientes. Obviamente no serian suficientes para derrotar a los Akes, pero si para causar una masacre a los humanos. Sangre, destrucción, violencia, muerte. Que días eran los de antes… uno podía causar tanto daño, y nadie se enteraría.

-Zafiro… Diamante te espera en la sala principal.-

Esa era sin dudas la voz de Rubeus, se dio vuelta para verlo. El pobre estúpido pensaba que no sabía su _pequeño y sucio secreto. _ Le daban ganas de reírse de su pobre y patética existencia, Zafiro sabía todo. Zafiro sabía que el estúpido creía que no tenía idea de su romance con Esmeralda. Si bien era mitad Eino, ella vivía con el enemigo. Era una traidora, no hay grises. Es blanco o negro, o se está con los Einos o con los Akes. Pero todavía no era el momento para matar a Rubeus. Lastimosamente poseía una gran influencia con sus pares, era un guerrero condenadamente bueno. Era una lástima que el muy idiota se haya enamorado. ¡¡En el nombre de la progenitora!! -¿Enamorarse? El solo pensamiento le daba nauseas. Lo único bueno en las mujeres, son unos muslos carnosos y bien dispuestos para una buena cabalgata. ¿Amor? Bahhh, pura fantasía de puros estúpidos. Lujuria, deseo, si. Pero amor, jamás. Ellos eran demasiado superiores para caer en algo tan bajo.

Siguiendo a Rubeus, Zafiro se adentro a la sala principal. Rodeado de los mejores guerreros del clan. La mirada de todos disparo una alarma en Zafiro. Algo andaba mal. La mirada de Diamante lo confirmo, el muy hijo de perra había tramado algo en contra de él.

-Hermanito… ¿hace cuanto que no tenemos una fraternal charla? ¿Por qué será? No contestes, ya se la respuesta. ¿Quizás estuviste demasiado ocupado ideando mi caída? Pero… el que no corre, vuela acá. Así que bien podría decir, que por más que te esforzaste y hay que apreciar tus esfuerzos, no tuviste éxito. Porque en tu afán de derrotarme mi querido hermanito, mis queridos guerreros, mi hermano no solo traiciono su preciada confianza, sino también la mía. No sabes el dolor que me provoca enterarme de esto, pero no podemos soportar más bajas Zafiro. Tu arrogancia no solo provoco baja en nuestras tropas, sino también el hecho que no ganamos hace bastante a los Akes.

-Diamante, ¡¡basta!! Durante años me trague toda la mierda que sale de tu boca, pero vos y yo sabemos que el único que hace las cosas acá _soy yo. Vos _lo único que haces es quedarte con el merito de mis acciones. ¿Quién dice que no seas vos el que está detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué no seas el culpable de nuestras derrotas? Que adrede hiciste que perdiésemos, provocando así la muerte de nuestra gente. Para así poder hacer lo que estás haciendo ahora. Echándome la culpa.

-No me hagas reír Zafiro, de los dos el único que entiende las prioridades soy yo. ¿Cuántas veces escuchamos de tu boca, que es una estupidez continuar esta guerra? Escupiendo así años de tradición, escupiendo a nuestro pasado, a nuestros antepasados, a nuestro objetivo. ¿Acaso no fue él quien inicio ese estúpido proyecto de los "perros"? Debo admitir que en un principio fueron útiles, pero últimamente están siendo demasiados impredecibles. ¿Quién no nos asegura que se van a volver en nuestra contra? Exacto mis queridos guerreros, nadie.

-¡¡Yo soy el futuro!! ¡¡El progreso!! ¿Para qué seguir peleando contra los Akes? si podríamos armar un ejército de "perros" y conquistar el mundo que por derecho nos pertenece.

-Porque siempre van a estar interfiriendo Zafiro. No conoces bien al enemigo, con su estúpida política de coexistencia, de salvaguardar a los humanos. Jamás van a permitir tu plan. Además suponiendo que tenes éxito, vas a tener que crear a un gran ejercito. Porque todos sabemos que si bien son útiles, no se comparan con la fuerza de nuestra raza. Y vuelvo a mi argumento de antes, ¿Quién nos aseguran que se vuelvan en contra? Nos van a superar en números, y la historia es un claro ejemplo en la cual muestra como la gente se vuelve en contra de quien le da de comer. Y absolutamente, hermanito, vos sos el ejemplo idóneo.

-Te odio-

-El odio siempre fue nuestra leche materna Zafiro, siempre. No esperaría menos de vos. Me halaga que esas sean la elección de tus últimas palabras. ¿Sabías algo Zafiro? Mucha gente no consigue reaccionar ante la violencia y se queda paralizada. Durante unos cuantos segundos, el cuerpo vacila y la mente se queda en blanco. Y esos segundos pueden suponer la muerte. Sólo se consigue dejar de vacilar a base de práctica, cuando la violencia acaba formando parte del modo de pensar. Es la única forma de volverse cauteloso y desconfiar de la propia sombra, de prolongar la esperanza de vida. Pero nosotros no somos el caso ¿no hermanito? Nosotros nacemos, vivimos y… morimos en la violencia. ¿Por qué esa cara Zafiro? No hay que estar triste. Yo te voy a dar la oportunidad que vos no me diste. En guardia hermanito… demostramos si sos tan hábil con la espada, como lo sos con tu venenosa lengua. Demostremos un claro ejemplo de violencia… Mis queridos guerreros, disfruten-

Y con una leve reverencia, Diamante ataco a su hermano. Siendo la música de este acto el ruido de sus espadas al chocar. La rueda del destino había empezado a girar, pero pronto… pronto el final llegara.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Nick´s Cave**

Ya que soy yo el que se va a sacrificar en pos de este fic, decido que soy yo el que respondo los rr, y quien habla y todo.

Bien, ya sabemos que mi bb tardo muuuchooo. Pero bueno, la inspiración con este fic se fue de vacaciones perpetuas. Pero VAMOS a terminar este fic, se lo prometemos. Ella me dice que lo tiene todo planeado en su cabeza, pero hay que sacárselo a patadas parece. Ok, bb no te enojes, fue solo un comentario. Pero entre la facultad, termino ¿QDCH? También termino Setsu de perdidas, empezó otro fic que el primer chap ya esta publicado Seduciéndote. Y de este ultimo fic, tiene ya 40 hojas. Yeah!! Además hay otro fic en puerta, ven? No es tannn vaga como parece. Pero bb aprendió y para no hacerlas esperar tannto, prefiere escribir bastante antes de subir.

¿A que no es un amor?

¡¡Agora!! Los RR (eso si lo responde mi bb, pero solo porque le doy permiso)

_**jaz021**_: Gracias!! Ya se que paso muuucho de mi cumple, jaja. Pero se agradece muucho el apoyo en el fic. Muaks!

_**NeoReina-sailormoon**_:¡Ja! Te dije que no es esmeralda, solamente suyi se dio cuenta hace muuuucho, de quien era la víbora. Pero no te preocupes, ahora viene lo mejor. Ahora va a contar su plan maquiavélico a Sere. Muajaja, sep, cuando decido hacer un drama lo hago como dice la palabra DRAMA. Bien a lo griego!! Muaks!

_**Elizabeth:**_ mi reina, la unica que aprecia mi lado sadico. Que puedo decir, adoro que mis bbs me digan Ama. Mujajjaja. Todavía no se sabe que va a pasar con Zaf… pero vos ya sabes. Jaja, ventajas del trío. Muaks!

_**sailor angel moon**_ que haces Miss enfermera?? Hoy jugaste con el torno? Muajaja. Espero que te haya gustado a mi Setsu evil!! Jaja, FYI había decisdido hace un año que Setsu se la mala, es mas el final esta en mi cabeza desde hace un año. Jajja. Muaks!

_**Hoshiharu**_ jaja, muy bien encaminado. Al menos pusiste en tela de juicio a Setsu. Muajaja, gracias por el rr y seguir el fic. Muaks!

_**3rill Cullen:**_ viste el nuevo chap de vk? Odio a Zero, que se hace el super vamp? Ese es el papel de nuestro marido. Zero es solo una mala imitación!! Bien, ya se sabe quien es quien. Ahora sola faltan las explicaciones!! Hace muchooo que no hablamos reina, a ver si hacemos budú de Zero!! Muaks!

_**Lumar:**_ no sabes que lidno leer un rr como el tuyo, a veces me dan ganas de no escribir. Porque decís " pucha, paso horas escribiendo para que nadie deje un rr." Y mas con este fic, que es tannn diferente a los fic que hay. Así que de nuevo gracias!! Muaks

_**andy-deep-chiva**_: gracias por todo, als felicidades y el rr!! Me alegro muchote que te guste el fic, a ver si hablamos por el msn, dale que se me terminan las vacas!! Cry!! Muaks!!

_**erika chiba cullen**_ ¿Cullen? En que mometo leiste crepúsculo etc… yo la vdd ya estoy odiando a Bella, que se decida!! Bueh, en fin. Gracias por el rr y por los saludos!!muaks!!

_**venus serenity022**_: espero que te haya gustado el final de QDCH, como llore cuando lo termine. Una sensación de vació. Encima había terminado también el de perdidas, así que síndrome de nido vació por 2!! Cry!! Bueno, espero verte en este chap. Ya se acerca el final, así que no me aflojes y deja rr!! Gracias!! Muaks!

_**Suyi:**_ saludaste a tabaré? Te empachaste con el mate? Viste a mucho Wilson, Washington, etc, etc?? Jaja, bueh en fin. Ya te dije que si su oh grandeza king 2, vos solita te diste cuenta!! jaja, muaks!

_**UsakitoPau**__**:**_ mi saltamontes!! FELICITACIONES por la Facu!! Yeah!! Esa es mi aprendiz!! Que mas decirte? Gracias y un tqm grande!! Muaks!!

•_**Nick&Gaby•**_

PD: ¡¡Este es mi momento, así que todos los demás se la aguantan!!


	12. Promesas

**CAPITULO 12**

_Promesas_

-Así que mataste a tu hermano-

-Sip, en efecto. ¿Acaso te estás ablandando, _Setsuna_?

Ella lo miro con sorpresa, pero luego sus ojos carmesí al igual que su boca se llenaron de una brillante sonrisa.

-No. Eso nunca. Me hubiese extrañado algo menos de vos. ¿Hace cuanto que sabes quién soy?

-No insultes mi inteligencia Setsuna, siempre lo supe. Hay un aura maligna alrededor tuyo… no sé como nunca se dieron cuenta.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con saber quién soy?

-Es verdad que siempre estuviste en las sombras, pero tu nombre te precede. Me fue difícil averiguar quién sos. Pero desde el principio sabía que no eras quien decías ser. Debo admitir que me fascinaste desde el principio. Alguien tan poderosa pidiéndome ayuda.

-Ayuda no. Eso jamás Diamante. Por muy poderoso que seas, sabes bien quien es el que te va a patear el culo si así lo desea.

-Oh chére, siempre tan sincera. Claro que lo sé. Pero a pesar de todo, me _necesitas_. Eso es indiscutible.

-Nunca estés tan seguro.

-Tenes una vena tan cruel para ser Ake.

-Gracias.

-Solo vos podrías considerarlo un cumplido.

Sentado en su despacho Diamante admiraba a la mujer que tenía en frente. Era hermosa, pero a la vez letal. Sí, lo sabía, ella era incapaz de sentir algo por alguien. Él era solo una pieza del juego que ella inicio. Pero le dolía. Increíble pero verdad, Diamante sentía algo por esa mujer. Fría y despiadada. Manipuladora. Tal vez había encontrado a una par, tal vez solo se sentía obsesionado por ella. Porque sabía que en el fondo, por más que se entregaran el uno al otro, ella siempre guardaba una parte de ella. Detrás de una coraza, impenetrable. Nunca podía saber que pensaba, era… fascinante.

Ella se había parado y observaba por la ventana, como caía la nieve. Blanca y pura. Absolutamente todo lo contrario a ellos.

-Hemos vivido una vida larga.

-Y así quiero que continúe.

-¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste de todo lo que hiciste Diamante?

-Nunca. Este siempre fue nuestro destino. ¿Vos?

-Jamás. Solo me arrepentí de no haberlas hecho antes. De esperar tantos años para tener algo que por derecho es mío. ¿Sabes? Nunca creí en el destino. Creo que cada uno lo hace, que si alguien es inteligente y mueve las piezas como se debe, es capaz de hacer por así decirlo "el destino" de otros.

-Todos los planes por perfectos que sean, pueden fallar.

-¿Te estás poniendo pesimista?

-Solo realista chére.

-Si hay algo que aprendí a través de todos estos siglos vividos, es que las personas que se rigen por los sentimientos, y siempre actúan igual. Serenity va a venir en mi búsqueda, por algo te dije que liberaras a Hotaru, necesita a alguien quien la guie hacia nuestro encuentro. Además le espera otra sorpresa a mi querida sobrina. ¿Ya está preparado?

-Todo está preparado chére, solo faltan los invitados.

Setsuna se dio vuelta y lo observo. Era una lástima que tuviera que morir, nunca había encontrado a alguien quien la entendiera tan bien como él. Pero si sabía algo, era que no había lugar para debilidades. Y si le daba tiempo, él se podría transformar en una.

Pero ella lo sabia mejor, su corazón hace años que dejo de funcionar.

-¿Qué ves cuando me ves, Diamante?

-Veo a la asesina de mi padre.

-Así… que siempre lo supiste.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí, no sos la única que oculta cosas.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, midiéndose con la mirada. Sus poderes emanaban de cada uno. Formando un turbio ambiente. El azul de su mirada se encontró con el carmesí de ella. Ninguno sabía todo sobre el otro, pero sí había algo que sabían. Eran capaces de cualquier cosa en post de su fin. Unidos nada más por la sed de venganza.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

-En absoluto, el viejo tenía los días contados. Debo admitir que me hiciste un gran favor, y cuando te me presentaste… Debo aceptar que prendiste mi curiosidad. Es algo único. A lo largo de todo este tiempo vi tantas cosas… pero vos, Setsuna, sos única. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a la asesina de mi padre, siendo mi aliada?

-Te pareces al viejo, ¿Sabias? El fue la primera persona que mate. Hace tantos años de eso… El muy hijo de puta no dudo en matar a mi padre por la espalda, cuando estaba luchando con otros contrincantes. Pero cuando estuvo a mi merced… Chillaba como un niño. Pero hay algo que quiero que te quede bien claro Diamante. Este juego lo inicie yo. Fui yo quien premeditadamente movió todas las piezas. Y no voy a permitir que interfieras. Felicidades, sabes quién soy. Pero no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta acá. Y no lo dudes Diamante, mate a mi propia madre. Bien podría hacer lo mismo con vos. Que quede bien claro, no hay nada ni nadie que me detenga. No hay piedad en mi cuerpo. Solo hay sed de venganza.

Se levanto de su asiento y redujo toda distancia física, usando el regazo de él como asiento. Enmarcando el rostro de él con sus manos, y bajando su roja boca al oído de su amante, le susurro.

- Y después de tantos años, nadie me va a detener, _cher_.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅ

-Entonces…- expreso la rubia, arrastrando las palabras- El plan es, ¿ningún plan?

-Básicamente, si.

-Me gusta. Me parece refrescante. Como diría César, "La suerte está echada". Me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya, tenes que soltarla más a menudo. Últimamente estuviste en plan Setsuna, y estabas todo el tiempo comportándote como una insensible perra.

-¡Haruka! No seas insolente. No es el momento para hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-¿Y cuando sino? ¿Queres que me ponga a llorar?

-Haruka…-

-Serenity.- replico ella.- No sos la única que sufre. Todos perdimos a alguien en esta guerra, y al igual que vos, todos queremos que se termine. A pesar de tanto sufrimiento, esto todavía no termina. Pero quiero que me prometas algo Sere… quiero, quiero que si ganamos, si todo esto se termina, no te conviertas en alguien frio. En alguien que solo piensa en el pasado, quien se detiene a pensar en lo que se perdió. Quiero que pienses en lo que ganamos.

Acercándose a la Reina, sin importar ser insolente, y olvidándose de las respectivas posiciones; Haruka la abrazo con todo el amor que sentía. Para Haruka ella no era sola la Reina, Serenity era como su pequeña hermana. Y como tal ella la quería.

-Hace tributo a todas las personas que perecieron a lo largo de estos años. Hace honor a tu linaje, a tu abuela. Sin importar que cosa nos encontremos en el campo de batalla, sin importar quienes mueran. Todos los Akes que conoces, van a entregar tu vida por vos. Estamos en una guerra, y las bajas son inevitables. Pero hace honor a ellas. Vos sos nuestra única esperanza, Serenity. _El hecho que puedas, no significa que debas_. Nosotros somos una raza superior, en efecto. Pero eso no significa que por eso, debamos a esclavizar a los mortales. Nosotros existimos para rendir tributo a los ideales de nuestra progenitora, nosotros somos sus guardianes. Vos sos nuestra guía. No llores por los que se fueron, recordanos con risas. Redordanos por quien fuimos, por lo que hicimos. Has sufrido tanto _petite, _no quiero que sufras más_. Promételo_…-

Serenity sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero por más que quisiera desahogarse en los cálidos brazos de ella. No podía ser tan débil. Ya había escapado durante mucho tiempo, retrasando el final de lo inevitable. Ahora no solo tendría que enfrentarse con su hermana, sino también con él único hombre que amo y que siempre amaría.

Endimión.

Pero el dolor no fue en vano. La había endurecido, cada suceso la había hecho ser lo que era. La Reina de los Akes. Ella era la ley, ella era la responsable de cada miembro de su clan.

Ellos eran la barrera entre los humanos y los Einos.

Quería prometerle que no iba a sufrir, que no iba a llorar por sus seres queridos. Pero ella sabia la verdad… su vida nunca estuvo destinada a la felicidad. Una persona no debería de haber sufrido, lo que soportó ella. Pero era tarde para lamentaciones. Ya no importaba ella, no importaba lo que su corazón sintiera. Lo que ella quisiera. Era responsable de darle fin a un conflicto milenario. Ese siempre fue su destino.

Ser la aniquiladora.

-Promételo- insistió Haruka

-Lo prometo. Prometo que no voy a mirar el pasado. Y que cada persona que recuerde va a serlo con una sonrisa.-

Haruka sonrió satisfecha. No le había mentido a su amiga, solo le había ocultado la verdad. No importaba nada mas, solo terminar con cualquier amenaza de los Einos. Quizás… si pudiera dar fin a tanto dolor, sabría que había hecho al menos algo bien. Se lo debía a todos. Y de esa manera podría descansar en paz. Por que Serenity ya conocía el final. Independientemente de lo que pasara, todo terminaría esta noche.

Incluyendo, su existencia.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Su hermana no había vuelto, y Endimión estaba preocupado. La única razón por la cual él estaba condenado a vivir, aunque vivir no era la palabra correcta. Si existiera el infierno para los vampiros, este debería de ser. Él sabía que era una pieza para debilitar a Serenity, que él y Hotaru estaban vivos por el solo hecho de que él era el punto débil de su amada. Estaba asqueado de la manera que jugaban con su princesa. No, se corrigió, ahora era la Reina. Endimion siempre supo que ella era la indicada, pero cuando se fue sabía que lo que ella necesitaba era tiempo.

Desde pequeña su vida fue complicada, llena de obligaciones. Y a pocos años de existencia se le fue arrebatada su familia. Siempre se le exigió demasiado. Nunca pudo disfrutar de su existencia. Y haciendo un mea culpa, el orgullo había hecho que no la buscase de inmediato. El siempre le había dicho cuanto la amaba, se lo había demostrado con su cuerpo, con sus palabras, con detalles impensables para alguien como él.

Las palabras se las llevan el viento. Son las acciones que nos demuestran lo que somos, si respaldamos lo que decimos ser. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba, pero cuando tenía que confiar en él no lo hizo.

Y eso, a Endimion le había dolido profundamente.

El mantra de un guerrero es que debe ser frio, despiadado, sin lugar para debilidades. Pero aunque se lo repitió mil veces, sucumbió.

A ella.

A pesar de que los Akes no eran como los Einos, tampoco eran blancas palomitas. Él y su hermana eran simples mestizos, y tuvieron que soportar las miradas de superioridad de ellos. Tuvo que cuidar no solo de él, sino también de su pequeña hermana. Y la vida lo había hecho endurecer, le había hecho construir una coraza. Impenetrable. Al menos eso creía.

Lo cierto que a pesar de sus diferencias, en el fondo los dos necesitaban lo mismo.

Amor.

Pero… ¿Cómo podía resistirse a ella? Ella despertaba sentimientos tan profundos en su persona, con ella el se sentía posesivo, protector. Quería aguardarla en sus brazos y jamás soltarla. Quería amarla por el resto de sus vidas, por el resto de la eternidad. Pero todo lo sucedido, no era solo culpa de las circunstancias.

Ninguno confió en el otro.

Ese era el verdadero problema. Amor no es solo un sentimiento, no es entregar tu cuerpo, no es solo pronunciar esas palabras mágicas. Es algo mucho más profundo, es confiar en el otro. Es dejar de lado el orgullo. Confiar en el ser amado, y no importar mostrar su ser desnudo frente al otro. Tanto él como ella habían cometidos errores, y ahora lo estaban pagando.

Endimión rogaba por tener otra oportunidad, porque si la tenia, sabía que no le iba a importar su orgullo. No le iba a importar nada. Solo ella. Besarla, amarla, adorarla. Ellos se habían sacrificado a lo largo de su existencia, pero eso se había terminado. Si, sonaba egoísta. Pero era su merecido premio. No importaba como, el iba a recamarlo. Porque si había alguien que se merecía ser feliz, era Serenity.

Y en el nombre de la progenitora, el único indicado para hacerla feliz era él.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅ

-Ho… Hotaru, ¿Qué haces acá?

-¡¿Qué, que hago acá?! ¿Qué te parece? Si te preguntas si vine a hacer una visita de caridad, mi respuesta desde luego es negativa. Después de horas de vagar descalza por la nieve, mojándome, sedienta, hambrienta, muerta de miedo de que los Einos me vuelvan a atrapar, ¿vos me preguntas que hago acá?

-Más respeto, después de todo sos una simple mestiza. Y lo peor de todo, sos una sucia traidora.

Jedaite estaba colérico, no solo Hotaru era una traidora, sino que era hermana de Endimión. Si bien su "relación" con Serenity estaba en la cuerda floja, el no perdía las esperanzas. Sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo, pero la amenaza de Endimión, ponía en riesgos sus planes.

En el fondo Setsuna tenía razón, ella le había expresado claramente, _"Por más que Endimión la traicione, ella siempre va a volver con él. No importa cuánto lo intentes, no importa si posees su cuerpo. Nunca la vas a tener. Porque ella siempre va a pertenecer a él."_

Y por más que en el momento las palabras de Setsuna le dolieron, el sabia que eran verdaderas. Pero su orgullo le impedía rendirse. Ella era una espina profundamente clavada en su corazón. La humillación y el dolor que ella le producía era tanta… ¿Por qué, al menos, no lo quería? ¿Por qué había dicho el nombre del _otro_, cuando _era él _quien le estaba dando placer? ¿Por qué no se olvidaba de ella?

Porque no podía. Era tan claro como el agua, Jedaite sabía que había apresurado las cosas. Él se apresuro demasiado, pero el deseo por ella era un fuego que quemaba su cuerpo. Vio la oportunidad, y la aprovecho. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Eliminar la amenaza, borrar todo recuerdo de Endimión_. En el amor y en la guerra, todo se vale_. Pues bien, él le daría tiempo a Serenity. Ella lo iba a olvidar, porque Jedaite estaba seguro de que no iba a vivir con la amenaza de que Endimion volviera. Porque el mismo se iba a encargar de eliminar la amenaza. Y cuando ella estuviera desbastada por la pérdida de Endimion; no le quedaría otro remedio que aceptar su consuelo.

Él iba a eliminar toda amenaza, empezando por la vampiresa que tenía enfrente.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Algo no cuadraba. Para la analítica mente de Amy toda la situación olía mal. Ella había peleado codo a codo con Setsuna, y sabía que la antigua vampira era sumamente poderosa. Si tendría que elegir un enemigo, quien le pueda presentar batalla seria Diamante o Zafiro. Un poco lejos Rubeus. Los Einos que se infiltraron eran un grupo reducido. Por lo tanto quedaba descartada la hipótesis de que Setsuna se tuvo que enfrentar a un gran grupo para así ser reducida. Además, y esto era lo que más intrigaba a Amy, ¿Cómo pudieron matar a un vampiro de miles de años y gran poder? Y al mismo tiempo reducir a su mejor guerrero.

El grupo de Einos era bueno, pero no tanto. Amy era alguien analítica, pero los años le hicieron confiar también en sus intuiciones. En su agudo instinto, que innumerables veces la salvo.

La escena del crimen de su difunta ex Reina, había sido demasiado… perfecta. Pequeños detalles que no cuadraban. Y lo peor, era que el distintivo olor de los Einos era demasiado débil; cuando los hechos dictaban que su asesino había sido uno o varios Einos. La habitación debería apestar de él o ellos. Otro punto, ¿Por qué llevar a Setsuna? Lo más inteligente hubiese sido matarla. Tenerla viva, era como tener una bomba de tiempo entre las manos. No hacía falta secuestrarla para que los Akes actuaran. Ya con el hecho de haber matado a alguien tan querido como su ex Reina, era merecedora de venganza. Si, lo más lógico e inteligente era haberla matado.

Tenía que hablar con alguien. Con Serenity preferentemente. Habían sido las mejores amigas, pero Amy no era alguien dado a olvidar fácilmente. Un poco fría, tal vez, pero esa mente tan fría era la que le permitía analizar cada situación lo mejor posible. Lo más calculadoramente, sin la intervención de ningún factor que afectara su objetividad.

Pero tenía ciertos estandartes, y entre ellos figuraba el honor. La confianza. Y Serenity los había mancillado, no le importo todos los sacrificios hechos por ella. No le importo la muerte de Lita. No le importo nada, y cual cobarde huyo dejando a todos a la deriva. Ni siquiera se tomo en serio la elección de su sucesor. No había razones para quejarse de Endimion, pero ese no era la cuestión. El punto era que dejo que sus sentimientos, que su propio interés gobernaran sus actos. Cuando ellos no solo tenían consecuencias para con ella, sino también arrastraban a todos ellos. La gente que creía en ella. Sus sirvientes, sus seguidores.

Y eso le dolió. Porque lo siento como un golpe a su fallecida amiga. Un golpe a todas sus creencias. Un golpe al código que la hacía lo que era.

Quizás algún día la podría perdonar enteramente, pero la confianza es algo muy preciado. Y cuando se rompe, es difícil de volver a entregarla. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en posibilidades, sino en hechos. Y los hechos eran demasiados confusos, y eso a Amy no le gustaba.

-Jedaite… por favor… necesito-to hablar con Ser… nity-

Se acerco a esa voz. Era Hotaru. Jedaite la estaba estrangulando. ¡No! Grito una parte de ella. Si bien Hotaru era considerada una traidora, decía la mente de ella; su corazón, a quien siempre se negaba a escuchar, gritaba que la salvara. Había criado prácticamente a esa niña. Endimion era un buen hermano, pero había menesteres en que era un inútil. Y Amy gentilmente se había ofrecido a ayudarlo.

Sin quererlo, Hotaru, se había transformado en una pequeña hermana. Si, a veces era insoportable. Pero cuando la miraba con aquellos ojos violetas llenos de admiración, el pecho de Amy se hinchaba de orgullo y se olvidaba de lo revoltosa que era.

Para alguien que siempre había estado solo, aquel amor dado sin pedir nada a cambio era demasiado preciado. Algo tan nuevo, algo que desconfiaba, que trataba de alejar. Pero que siempre sin pensarlo, volvía a buscar.

Que anhelaba.

¿Cómo podía dejarla morir? Cuando se acordaba de su primera palabra, de cómo empezó a caminar, de cuando dijo su nombre. Pronunciando un "Emi" en vez de un Amy.

Acercándose a ellos, una parte de su mente le susurro "_Entiendo a Serenity"_ el frio de su mundo, era provocado por la soledad, por la pérdida constante de tanta gente. A causa de la interminable guerra. Ese miedo a querer a alguien, el miedo inexorable que provocaba las guerras. No querer atarse a nadie, por miedo a perderlo. La había alejado de todo… y de todos.

Pero esa niña, sin darse cuenta, se había colado en su corazón.

_Entiendo a Serenity_, se repitió. Quizás… No. Quizás, no. Era tiempo de dejar atrás todo aquel dolor. De parar de alejarse de todos, de encerrarse en su mundo frio y calculador. De olvidar el ser racional cada condenado minuto. Y dejarse llevar, por sus sentimientos.

-Soltala, o te mato-

Jedaite estaba tan concentrado en Hotaru que no la sintió llegar, Amy sigilosamente, pistola en mano se había acercado a ambos. Ahora la punta de su arma descansaba peligrosamente cerda de la sien del vampiro. Producto de la sorpresa, había aflojado el agarre. Pero aun no la había soltado.

-Amy. Vos tenes que entenderme. Es una maldita traidora. Hay que matarla. Estamos en guerra, no hay tiempo para misericordia.

-Con más razón. Ya que estamos en tiempos de guerra, lo más lógico no es matar a la mejor fuente de información que tenemos. Sería ilógico de tu parte cometer semejante acto. Además, ella va a estar vigilada. No hay riesgos de que escape. Luego podremos juzgarla. Por ahora hay que utilizarla a nuestro favor.

Jedaite la miro furioso. Y con cierta renuencia soltó a la vampira. Hotaru tosió varias veces hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad. Tenía las marcas de los dedos de Jedaite. Pero lo primero que hizo, no fue tocar su garganta. No. Lo que hizo fue mirarla. Y lo que hayo en aquellos ojos azules, no fue desaprobación.

Esa mirada era calidad.

Porque para Amy, era el tiempo del Perdón.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Somos todos los bebes de Gaby (menos Nick, alias el Anti), y hemos decidido reírnos largo y tendido de Nick ¡Jaja! ¡Boludo! Nadie dejo RR, por tu culpa. Bueh, Gaby hipotéticamente tendría que estar estudiando Constitucional (puaj) pero… decidió pasar lo último que tenía de los vamps, y por fin subirlo. Con eso del cambio de horario, no se pudo dormir y le agarro la inspiración, y… ¡Tan tan!**

**Un Gracias por los RR, los responderíamos, pero después no queremos dejar ciertos comentarios que hagan enojar a nuestra bebe. **

**Acá es el día de la Madre, así que ¡un Feliz Día a todas sus Mamis! **

•**Muaks•**

•**El Harem de Gaby•**

**PD: ¡Dejen RR! No sean malagradecidas, sino nuestro bebe sufre… ¡Y si hay algo que compartimos todos (además de ser puro músculos) es la sed de venganza! **


End file.
